Kage Killers Path
by dragaman
Summary: Finding himself no match for Madara Naruto dies, only to wake up the day of the bell test. With all of his knowledge but none of his control watch just how much he turns the ninja system up on its head while trying to help it. Mostly cannon complaint with extra humor. RPG stats that hinder him more than help. Story gets better a few ch in. This is the path of "Kage Killer" Naruto.
1. intro

"Naruto.. I need to thank you..." Madara said with a smirk before continuing "By extracting all the Bijuu from Obito.. ..you saved me the trouble of weakening him."  
>Madara bowed his head as clumps of ash raised off of him. "Finally i can fight normally! At last, the feeling of a real body! I can feel my blood surge and my skin dance as I fight!"<p>

Madara closed his eyes while black flames started up on his back and shoulders thanks to an amaratsu cast by Sasuke from atop one of Sai's ink birds. "Don't get cocky, relic of the past."

"You're just gravel to me. I should say that."

"Why did he close his eyes...?" Naruto wondered before yelling out to his friend "Sasuke! It's pointless to just throw jutsu at him!"

"!? What does it mean!?" asked the First.

As the black flames died off Madara answered the First "Two opposing forces work togeather to form all things in the universe. Hashirama. Do you remember what I told you in front of the Uchiha stone monument?"

"That it said when two opposing forces cooperate.. ..real happiness can be found."

"But I also said.. that there is another interpretation..." Madara continued. "That a person who obtained the power of both Uchiha and Senju can find real happyness. That's also a possible meaning, don't you think? Hashirama"

Seeing the face growing out of his one time friend's chest the First declared. "I see you schemed a lot after leaving the village..."

"No, this is something a partner of one of my men randomly did. Apparently other people had the same idea. But... coming back to life is indeed something i had planned."

Naruto articulated his best understanding of what was going on infront of him between two of the first S rank ninja in recorded history with a resounding "Eh!?"

Madara dashed foward seperating and knocking back both Naruto and Sai, and grabed ahold of the First by the throat. Almost as soon as contact was made an energy was moving from Madara's hand up his arm. "Things aren't going in the order I meant, but oh well..." the energy continued moving its way up the arm until the face on his chest gained red markings around and conecting under each eye and a three layered circle in the center of its fohead. When the senjutsu marking finished collecting Madara continued. "So this is senjutsu chakra?"

Feeling something coming due to his new senses from senjutsu Madara scofed at Sasukes compairitivelty pittiful power levels. "...only this much power? This'll be very easy to handle." Madara uncerimoniousy droped the First,hopping away from Sasukes many attacks.

"This is our chance! This way we can finally kill you.. ..and send you to hell once and for all! You'll regret that you abandoned Edo Tensei... Die!" roared Sasuke as he lunged at Madara.

Madara simply stuck his right arm out to be impailed and grabed the blade with both hands. "I can feel it.. your Mangekyou is a... strait comma. I can see why you can move so well. Until my Rinnegan comes back.. ..I guess I could take your eyes. ..It'd be a pity to kill you, though. How about... coming to my side, considering we're the last Uchiha?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Don't take things wrong. You're dead already."

"O well... you dont have much time left, anyway."

Naruto rushed at Madara to save Sasuke from what ever Madara had planed but unfortunatly only got in the way as he heard Madara call out "Katon - Haijingakure No Jutsu". blowing away both Naruto and Sasuke. Unfotunatly the combanation of Narutos Senjutsu ending, Madaras mastery of fire style being so strong his lower ranking attacks being able to kill or destroy things with ease and Madara's stolen Senjutsu chakra that was the end of Narutos story. Or at least the end of the start of his story.

Naruto woke up to a start. Where was he it looked like he was at home before Nagato put a crater in Konoha. While weird he desided it was just a good, bad, scary, yeah lets go with scary dream. What the hell im up now i might as well go train in my teams, i mean my training ground.

Kakashi never used it exept to give missions to Team Kakashi. Sakura was usualy working at the hospital, or for Baa-chan. Sai did his whole I-am-an-ANBU-or-personal-solder-for-that-old-guy-Danzo that that Baa-chan doesn't trust while making others think they are ANBU, ROOT thats it. Yamato was the same as Kakashi most of the time but sometimes he came just to tell Naruto to take a break, that is unless he was busy with his ANBU stuff aswell. And Sasuke well it was nice he dreamed his one time best friend was back, he had still left Konoha years ago on his path for power. Which left Naruto all alone for the most part, unless his clone counted as company, which had sparked a debate in most of his friends.

When Naruto got to the training grounds he started his work ups. After a few hours the sun started to come up when he went to grab a kunai to get some target practice when he finaly realised he forgot to change out of his pagamas. "Man i feel like an idiot, good thing no one comes here."

"hey dobe, do you take anything seriously?" called out Sasuke.

Naruto looked back horrorstruck for a second before trying to cancel the genjutsu. Nothing happened.

"Sasuke-kun, good morning. Whats wrong with you Naruto-baka? Kakashi-Sensei said to come prepaired, not to come prepaired for bed!" Sakura yelled as she came into the clearing.

"Don't worry Kakashi never gets anywhere with out being a few hours late unless it's a high rank mission. I still have a few hours, I'll just quickly go home and change." Naruto said as if nothing was wrong, in his head on the other hand. 'crap young Sasuke, young Sakura, not a genjutsu, eather every thing I know was the best dream ever - besides getting the hat, I got knocked out fighting Madara, or I'm dead and someones making the afterlife just as difficult as my life was. At least I still have time to run home and...'

"Oh so you think your that much better then both your team mates that you think you can pass my test in your night clothes?"

"Good morning Sensei. Naruto said you would be late but it seems like he's the dumb one, but thats no suprise."

"You're early. 5 minutes."

"Eh. Anyway, you three have until noon to get these two bells. No bell you fail, you fail no lunch. That simple." Kakashi said as he pulled out three bentous from his bag. "One last bit of advice if you don't go for the kill you'll never get a bell. BEGIN!" With that Kakashi jumped back a few feet and waited to be attacked.

"Sasuke, Pheonix Flower, Sakura Kunai, I'll use Gale Palm!" Naruto called out just before doing hand signs for his jutsu to do nothing. Actually nothing happened exept Kakashi moved to a more defensive position. "Uh, guys?" Naruto called as he looked around and saw his team mates had abandoned him. "Crap."

STATS

bijuu control 0/9

req. waves

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 0/6

req. chunnin exam FoD

med 0/6

req. tsunade arc

senser 0/6

enlightnement 0/1

req. waves

earth element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

fire element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

lightning element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

water element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

wind element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

ying/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 6, sensing 1 and ying/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra trasplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 1/6


	2. waves 1

Naruto looked back to the front only to see Kakashi gone from where he was. The next thing he knew he got kicked in the face so hard he went flying back into a tree. "Taijutsu, hand to hand combat. One of the most used ninja disaplines. For example. Hiden Leaf 1000 years of"

"Fuck that" Screamed Naruto as he jumped away with haste. "Why would you use a Kinjutsu in a test like that you sick fuck?"

"Who told you it was a Kinjutsu Naruto? You shouldn't even know what that is let alone being able to recognise one by name or sight." Kakashi demanded as he grabed Naruto by the throat, suspition heavy in his voice. When no answer was given he said "We will be talking about this latter." before throwing him into the pond.

"Rasengan" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the pond with his right arm outstreached holding what would have been his signature jutsu. Had it worked of course, as it was nothing was there. Unfortunatly Kakashi seen and heard what he said and did and this time he wasn't as nice as last time. After the literal bloody beatdown handed to him he wobily stood back up "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" just to get punched in the face.

Now barley able to move Naruto was slowly getting back up when the alarm went off. "Crap."

"Well thats time." Called out Kakashi as he looked from one bush up to a tree branch before picking Naruto up and tieing him to a boulder with high grade ninja razor wire. "Here you two are. Lunch."  
>Kakashi said as he put a bentou to eather side of him and started eating his own.<p>

"Ah, Kakashi sensei? I thought we didnt get a lunch if we didn't get a bell?" Sakura hesatently asked.

"Ma, ma dont worry about it only an Idiot would try to fight me one on one." He said with a smile.

"Why, what makes you so special?" Sasuke demanded from his superier officer.

"Well..." Kakashi leaned closer to his would be students. "...it's a secret." He smiled at the lookes of the childrens faces. It looked as if they wanted to hit him, all two of them, wait two? Looking at where Naruto was he saw the razor wire slacking but nothing in it. Frowning he looked around when he heard him.

"Hitake Kakashi. Son of the white fang, Sakumo Hitake. S Class Ninja rumoured to be next in line for Hokage. Raised by his sensei the Forth, Minato Namikaze. Has a fully developed Sharingan that has the ability to morph into a Mangekyo Sharingan in his left eye given to him by Obito Uchiha on what apeared to be his death bed in the third great ninja war. Chunnin at age 6. Jonin at age 12. Has four of the five basic elements mastered. Has more than 1000 known jutsu, including several of his own design, several A and S rank attacks. Summons dogs. Has failed every team asigned to him besides us. Did I miss anything Kakashi-Sensei?" asked Naruto taking a break from eating the food Kakashi left behind when he went looking for Naruto.

"Theres no such thing as a Mangekyo Sharingan, Obito did die, and I never said you guys passed."

"Yes there is try feeding chakra to your eye. I want to see his body or he's still alive. Oh and You can't fail us only you or Yamato can control 'it' and Sasuke isn't alowed to fail or it might hurt his already inflated ego and make him cry."

"Sasuke, Sakura meet here tomorrow at 7am sharp." With that Kakashi Grabed Naruto and teleported right into the Hokage office.

Looking around Kakashi swore. The office was crowded with dozens of jonin. Frowning he said in a tone that broke no nonsense. "Some one get Ibiki. Anyone left in this office in twenty seconds that doesn't have clearance on several S class secrets finds out just how lax I've become." and just like that the room was empty besides Naruto, Kakashi, Asuma and the Third.

"Asuma, out i'll fill you in on anything you need to be aware of at home."

"Naruto here was trying to show off Kinjutsu, told his team mates all about my past,"

"Not true I didn't say anything about your dads suiside or about you killing Rin when she had the three tails!" Naruto jumped in.

"Knows about that, knows about my secrets, says Obito is still alive and told them about if he wasn't lying what I suspect is a S rank Kinjutsu call the Mangekyo Sharingan, then undermined my authority infront of them."

"Naruto, how do you know all of this expecialy the Kinjutsu?"

"The future. Oh yeah before I forget get out there and train the 'snake' is coming to play in the 'grass', and two words that you can repay me with later 'Office Clones'." Naruto said proudly.

"The Kinjutsu Naruto what and how?"

"Fine, fine. Kage bunshin, scroll I stoll the other day. Takke Kage Bunshin, same scroll. 1000 years of death Kakashi tought me last today that happened a few years ago. Sexy Jutsu, I made. Harrem No Jutsu, I made, Rasangan, Ero-sennin when we went to fine Baa-chan. Oodama Ransangan, I made. Futon: Rasangan, I made. Futon: Rasensharikan, I made. Senpo: Rasangan, I made. Senpo: Futon: Rasensharikan, I made. Senpo: Oodama Ransangan, I made. Senpo: Oodama Futon: Rasenshariken, I made. Mini Futon: Rasensharikan, I made. Bijuudama, Octopops. And I was working on Bijuudama Rasengan."

The two older men looked at Naruto like he was an idiot. It was a few minutes before the Third talked. Naruto show me the Rasengan."

"OK." Naruto tried again but just like by the pond nothing happened. "I Can't do it any more give me a minute I'll try the other way." Making a clone Naruto and his clone got into the old tried and true possition and it happened. Unfortunatly it almost instantly destablised causing it to go -BOOM- and naruto went flying into a wall. "Eh, I'll work on that later I guess?" Naruto chuckled, unfortunatly he was the only one.

"How do you know so much? Not even a spy whould be able to get that much information Naruto?"

"Life, Nuke-nins, the un-dead. You know, the future."

"With out going into depth, what do you know, secret wise?"

"I know about Obito and Madara, the sealing, my parents, the coup, oro, the wooden ANBU, Root, you know stuff like that."

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry but you've just brought decades of darkness into the light we have to give you a worning that Some things have to stay a secret. Also for what you said infront of your teammates you must be punished, ontop of your training and missions you must do one un paid D rank mission a day for the next week. Kakashi will pick it out and give it to you at the end of the days training or mission." Kakashi smiled. Naruto gulped, and relisd he had to make sure not to say anything infront of the others again.

STATS  
>free - 1<p>

bijuu control 0/9

req. waves

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 0/6

req. chunnin exam FoD

med 0/6

req. tsunade arc

senser 0/6

enlightnement 0/1

req. waves

earth element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

fire element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

lightning element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

water element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

wind element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

ying/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and ying/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra trasplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 1/6


	3. waves 2

One week. One long brutal week but it was over he just had to turn Tora in and it was done. Tora. One week. Solo. Oh how he hated Kakashi right now. When he got to the office he found Kakashi talking to the Hokage. "Kakashi. Here my seventh mission with Tora is done. I want a real mission tomorrow. A C rank mission." And with that Naruto shoved Tora into Kakashi's arms and stomped off.

Apon Kakashis arivel the next day the four walked into the office. "Lord Hokage can we get a C rank mission today I think Naruto needs a break from doing all his hard work."

The Third grabed a random C scroll and threw it to Kakashi and waved his team out.

"Ok team, we got us a simple bandit mission. We walk about two days east to get to the town. find the camp, and kill the bandits. Then its back home. Pack for a week just incase. Meet back here, in, oh lets say, 20 minutes."

Naruto was frusterated. One week and his control was still piss poor stoping him from doing any of his jutsu besides his clones. Tree walking didn't help, nor did water walking. And both were alot harder than they should have been for him. While hopping from tree to tree all he could think about was that stupid light that kept flashing that stupid yellow. It was in his vision but just, It had been there sinse Kakashi teleported them into Jiji's Office over a week ago.

"Naruto-baka. pay attention Kakshi-Sensei said we're stoping for the night." Sakura screamed at Naruto.

Sighing Naruto jumped the few trees back and landed in the clearing. "Kakashi why are we stopping? Theres still hours of light left and we're almost half way there."

"Look at your team Naruto. You have asperitions to be Hokage one day and in order to get there you must first learn to lead a team. Sakura has been falling behind for over an hour, and Sasuke for half that."

"Naruto-baka can't lead he's to stupid."

"I agree the dobe isn't qualified to lead unlike me, I'm leader of this team."

"Your both morons. Kakashi is the leader not you teme. And as for not being qualified, what makes you more so than me?"

"I'm an Uchiha. What else is there needed?"

"Name one Kage that was an Uchiha, I've looked up my geneoloy on my mothers side my great-grandmother was named Mito."

"Naruto. Tora duty. One week."

"Oh come on it's just us four whos going to over hear? And even if they did they would just run if they knew."

"No excuses. you were told by the Third not to tell any one any thing."

"No he just said some things have to stay a secret."

"Anyone else would have to be killed for saying that kind of thing"

"No my father is the secret not my moms side only my mom Mito-Baa and my personal bloodline"

"Two weeks. Giving them hints and clues are just as bad as telling them."

"Why the hell can't I trust them? What is so wrong about that? I'm suposed to trust them with my life but I'm not allowed to trust them with info every Genin and up the rest of the world knows about me? What the Fuck!" Ranted Naruto. Throwing his arms out to the side as he finished. Lucky Naruto learned some thing from this for as soon as his hand touched the blinking light a scroll list popped up.

STATS  
>free - 1<p>

bijuu control 0/9

req. waves

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 0/6

req. chunnin exam FoD

med 0/6

req. tsunade arc

senser 0/6

enlightnement 0/1

req. waves

earth element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

fire element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

lightning element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

water element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

wind element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

ying/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 6, sensing 1 and ying/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra trasplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 1/6

"What the hell?" thought Naruto when he saw the text and that every thing behind the text greyed out. "Stats, free, what is all this? Lets see control, nin, gen, tai, fuin, med, senser, enlightenment, elements, barrier, absorb, transplant, and kin? Why are most of these greyed out?" Naruto tried to push the Bijuu control several times to no avail before looking at the list to see what wasn't grey. "Ok so I guess it's up to nin, gen, tai, or kin. Lets try kin." Naruto pushed the kin button and for a second every thing went grey before the list disapeared and colour returned.

"you're exagerating Naruto none of the other countries even know you exist let alone who your parents are."

"Let's just say that a 'small flying thing with a bad back' , 'walking lightning' and a 'magma hot red head' told me otherwise." At the look of disbeleif on Kakashis face he finished. "Before later."

"I demand to be told what your talking about. Now." Barked Sasuke.

Naruto waved him off and said "The adults are talking right now sweetie go back to playing with your dolls." condesendingly.

"Just you wait until we get back to the village the elders will be hearing about this. I'll have you jailed for that" Sasuke yelled before stomping off to his tent.

Sakura looked back and foward between where Sasuke's tent and her team mates were before opening her mouth. "Kakashi-Sensei, why do you let Naruto talk like that to Sasuke-kun? He lies, makes up stories for attention, and never shows Sasuke-kun the respect he deserves. Sasuke is never mean to Naruto-baka like that. And your encuraging the no-name to think hes better than the Uchiha clan. I think I'm going to bring up your obvious disrespect for both your betters." And with that she huffed and walked away to her own tent.

"And you thought I was bad? Anyway I think I figured out my problem with not being able to use 'that jutsu' wanna see?"

"Sure, but after you show me, it's bed time."

Naruto made a single clone and on his first try a perfect Rasengan formed. "Gimme a second. Then I'll go to bed promise." Naruto dismised his clone and tried again. Just like in the office it blew up and sent him flying.

"Naruto-baka. Shut up I'm trying to sleep here!" could be heard from Sakura's tent.

"Uh. Bed right?" At Kakashis nod Naruto slinked into his tent for bed. Laying down Naruto thought about that list and how it helped him. Laying down he got ready for another restless night with that. Stupid. Blinking. Wait nothing was blinking, sweet finaly some sleep.

"Ok we're going to be trying something out today I'm going to guide one of you if I think you're going off mission besides that today Sakuras in charge."

The rest of that day was hell. For Naruto was given every menial job. Sasuke was defered to for information, and Kakashi couldnt read his porn because he was busy fixing the stupidest of mistakes (no bread and water weren't enough to live on even if you were on a diet, no you can't make them eat nothing but what your having,you dont stop every ten minutes because your bored or that looks like a nice flower, no its not exeptible to try and sneek up on sasuke while he's 'busy', no ten five minute rest every half hour).

They should of made it to the town around 6:45. They got there at half past one in the morning.

After aquiring the information from a bar thanks to 'Naruko' Team 7 was just out side of the camp. It wasn't that big of a camp only about a dosen bandits. "Sakura you take the four on the edge they're the ones furthest apart. Sasuke you attack the camp from the front. Naruto I want you to sneak onto all four sides using four of your clones to use 'that' as strong as possible, individualy when Sasuke attacks to cause panic while you sneak in the back to rescue anyone or pillage anything interesting. While you guys are doing that I will have the most important job." His students looked at him. "Catching up on my reading." "Perv." "Important right." "Should have known."

-FROOSH- was the sound heard by the entire camp as the gate went up in flame. Just as every one started rushing for the gate to fight the invation four simultanious -BOOM- s went of at the North, East, South and West walls of the camp taking them down. The scariest thing for the bandits was no-one was there. No body walking in, no body parts laying on the ground, nobody running from what used to be walls. No fire markings. It was as if their base was attacked by ghosts. The only person they could find was a boy breathing fire.

Five minutes. A two day Trip, to do a five minute mission, just for two more days on the road. These two were going to be almost as bad for Kakashi as the last one getting there, he just Knew it.

The blinking was back. Oh how that blinking annoyed Naruto. 'I think I'm going to put it on my kin like last time hopefuly then I can do it one handed' thought Naruto. As soon as they got back to the camp site Naruto said goodnight and went into his tent. Naruto touched the blinking light and put his new skill into kin. Holding his hand up he concentrated and just like he hoped a perfect Rasengan.

STATS

free - 0

bijuu control 0/9

req. waves

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 0/6

req. chunnin exam FoD

med 0/6

req. tsunade arc

sensor 0/6

enlightenment 0/1

req. waves

earth element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

fire element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

lightning element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

water element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

wind element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

ying/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 6, sensing 1 and ying/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra transplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 3/6


	4. waves 3

The first day back was lead by Sasuke. Who, while not as bad as Sakura still made Naruto do all the little jobs that were beneth him. That meant either Naruto was doing something like gathering the wood ("you call those sticks."), filling the canteens ("you call that cold water."), or cooking ("Stew? More like flavoured water, and I'm being nice about the flavour.") or not letting anyone do anything ("get away from my fire. It might go out just from being near something as weak as you.), ("I'm patroling you'll just let anyone get near us when we're sleeping.").

Finaly the last leg of the journey was apon them and it was Narutos turn to lead. While not the best leader at least he tried. His biggest problem was that his team refused to follow his orders. ("Shut up Naruto-baka, Sasuke-kun said I don't need to listen to you."), ("Why should I do anything you say? It's me who tells you what to do, not a no-name loser telling me what to do. Every one of my ancesters is stronger than you and yours.") Naruto was not impressed and ended up having to do most of the work. Again.

Ah Home sweet home. Time to turn in the Mission and take a few days of from his team. Oh did that sound nice to Naruto. Naruto walked into the office with his team to report what happened.

"Lord Hokage. We're back the mission was a resounding sucsess and it only took them about five or ten minutes before it was all settled. On the way to and from our mission I used the time to do a training test on all three of my cute little Gennin. I'll put that in with the mission report for your future refrences. Oh and one more thing on the way to the mission on the first day our 'expert' told me about 'flying midgets, walking lightning and magma hot red heads' all have 'full' knowlage about the 'legacy' and have made sure to inform even the 'lowest' on the chain of command." The Third looked both frightened and pensive.

"Make sure your 'source' knows I'll think about it but to give me a few days just to make sure." Looking at Naruto to make sure he caught that.

Naruto nodded before jumping up and acting like a fool to throw off his teams looks. "Hey Jiji can you get that 'author' to come home in the next few weeks I 'can't wait' to get a signed copy of his first book?  
>Oh yeah, can you save me a mission when it comes in? See I want to learn how to build things so if you get a old drunk bridge builder in the next few days let me know?"<p>

"Now Naruto I'm afraid I gave that one out a few days ago to my son's team. I can't just ..." The Third looked up "Naruto?" But he was already gone. "You, Chunnin what country was that Tazuna guy from?"

"Ah, Sorry sir their was a small fire in the other room yesterday I was told to just make back ups from the mission reports." said the very scared Chunnin.

"Lord Hokage?"

"We can only hope." said the Hokage.

-

Naruto raced across the landscape making the couple day trip in only a few hours. Boy did he wish he could summon a toad right about now. When he got to the spot Kakashi and Zabuza fought last time he saw Zabuza holding Asuma by the hair and tossing what Naruto hoped was his unconcious body at a terified team 10. Slowly walking up to the Gennin wearing that creepy smirk of his. "Nara, Akimchi, Yamanaka, oh the bounty any one of you guys could bring me. But only alive. Kumo, yes I think Kumo would give me the best prices for you lot. Expecialy the Yamanaka, Kumo does love their white meat. But every time they almost get a Konoha girl some one stops them."

"LIKE ME. RASENGAN" and with that Zabuza was barely able to get his blade up to protect him luckily that meant he only lost a good portion of his blade. And most of his left arm.

With wide eyes he threw down a smoke pellat and yelled out. "Grab my arm and lets go. retreat."

God damn it there goes that blinking light again, oh yeah and Zabuza was gone.

Naruto turned to look at his friends? future friends? where did he stand with them now? He didn't know but that one mix up from his old time line, and lucky timing just gave him three more loyal to him above all others just like Sai. Only this time one was a natorious fan girl. When one second your crushing on a pritty boy, than told your future was nothing but rape until you died only to be save by one of your old classmates whom was known to be the dumbest and weakest in your class by shreding the arm off of the person who single handedly desroyed the strongest man you know (right behind the Hokage, and daddy of course) your perspective can change really quick.

"NARUTO-KUN" And thats how Naruto found himself ass on the ground being stradled by a pritty blond haired girl.

"Troublesome. Anyone know any medical jutsu?" Every one shook their heads.

"What did Zabuza do to him?" Naruto asked taking charge when no-one else steped up to the plate.

Choji was the first to answer. "He lured him onto the water. then this big bubble traped him. Asuma-Sensei tried to cut him self out. One of them must have hit becase next thing you know he's free, tired but free and the scary guys bandages fell off. Anyway He grabed Asuma-Sensei, knocked him around a bit then threw him at us. you came in not long after."

"Good Water Prison Jutsu and lots of blunt trama, not as bad as it could be. Ino take over a birds mind. Make sure there are no ambushes. Shikamaru use your shadows to walk Ino to Tazuna's house make it look as normal as you can if you need a break let me know. Choji grab Asuma-Sensei, make sure not to hurt him more. Tazuna stay close to me just to make sure." No one argued. Two breaks and an hour and a half later they were at Tazuna's house.

"Every body relax for the night but we're taking shifts to patrol the house."

Once every one was asleep but Naruto he pushed the glowing button.

STATS  
>free - 1<p>

bijuu control 0/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 0/6

req. chunnin exam FoD

med 0/6

req. tsunade arc

senser 0/6

enlightnement 0/1

earth element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

fire element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

lightning element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

water element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

wind element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

ying/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 6, sensing 1 and ying/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra trasplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 3/6

"Lets see some new stuff huh lets see we got bijuu, sensing or enlightenment. I guess enlightenment. Max that out, possibly makes me smarter, or at least lets me understand better." Naruto pushed enlightenment. He didn't feel any smarter. "Damn. Nothing, what a rip off."

Naruto was up bright and early the next day he had to think about what he did know that could give his friends a better chance. He looked up when he saw the Gennin of team ten walk into the kitchen. "Can you guys walk on water?"

Shikamaru looked up like Naruto was an idiot, when Choji spoke up in a mirthful tone. "No, what you think one of us is Ninja Jesus or something?" Shikamaru turned that same look upon his best friend. "Choji. All Ninja can learn to walk on water, it's usually taught when your trying for Jonnin promotions or mednin training."

"Really I learned it a long time ago. I thought it was almost as easy was tree walking?"

Shikamaru turned back to look at Naruto before returning his gaze back to Choji. "Tree walking is usualy taught to Chunnin hopefuls to prepare them for the Exams." looking back at Naruto. "Both are way above the normal level of Gennin."

"Well guess what, I'm going to be teaching you guys today?"

By supper time Ino had it, Shikamaru was almost there and Choji, not too far behind that. "Tomorrow I want you guys done that exercise, so we can move on to water walking." Naruto said as he finished up his meal. "I will be back shortly, do not open the door to anyone. Not even me unless I tell you the name of our last sensei from the academy." "You mean I.." "Ino, he said it like that so we wouldn't get attacked from the inside." "Oh. Sorry."

"Let me in." Called Naruto's voice.

"Sensei?"

"Yeah It's me. Open up." he replyed. They all got into fighting positions.

They heard a soft wooshing sound followed by the grinding of something shredding flesh, then finally a thump. "Our sensei is named Iruka" The real Naruto called through the door. Ino quickly opened the door and jumped back as a masked Ninja with gauntlets fell face first from where the door was to the floor. "Well lets bring him inside so we can fix this up. He must have slipped in while I was setting the traps."

The next day Naruto had every one working on tree walking until it was second Nature. "Take a break, it's almost lunch time, after that I guess Tazuna can get some work done on his bridge." Naruto took his team, because right now he was leading them and training them as no-one else could with Asuma still knocked out. (He was alive but that was all Naruto could say right now. He didn't believe in false hope. long shots, yes, but not false hope and he was no mednin.) Into the Old drunk, I mean bridge builders house. "If you want to work today be ready for when we leave."

Tazuna wasn't vary happy. First he's kept hostage from his important work, then only given barely enough time to gather his things before being rushed out the door. Finally when he got to his masterpiece no-one was there. He was upset enough that when Naruto was done showing the other Gennin how to walk on water and asked if he could help, he laughed in his face. "What can you do to help me? I bet you don't know how to hammer a nail. And even if you did just you couldn't help at all even if the other brats helped, I'll be here for years."Naruto made a hand seal and Tazuna suddenly remembered what he did to that big guy, just days ago. He was just about to shit his pants when he was surrounded by Naruto's and the original asked. "So what's first?"

It was another three days before the other three could easily walk on by then the bridge was almost done. "We'll finish tomorrow. Time to go rest." Naruto said putting his arm up on Tazuna's shoulder.

Once they got in the house the flashing started again. Naruto told his three temporary students they were taking turns amongst themselves tonight. Crawling into his bed roll Naruto flicked the flashing light and up popped his stats every thing was as he left it except now he had two free stats instead of one. Okay, so maybe that last one wasn't a waste. Naruto double tapped the Bijuu Control button, then turned over to get some sleep. "Good night Asuma-Sensei."

"Ugh, ouch," Asuma groaned as he sat up. "Naruto? What's going on? Where is my team?" That little bit of commotion caused every one to rush up the stairs to Asuma's room.

STATS

free - 0

bijuu control 2/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 0/6

req. chunnin exam FoD

med 0/6

req. tsunade arc

senser 0/6

enlightenment 1/1

earth element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

fire element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

lightning element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

water element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

wind element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

ying/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 6, sensing 1 and ying/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra trasplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 3/6


	5. waves 4

"Asuma-Sensei" cried out the three Ginnin.

Gentley reajusting his body to sit up Asuma asked what he missed, and being the one to love hearing herself talk Ino was quick to answer. "Well after that scary guy with the big sword threw you away he said he was going to sell us to kumo. Said he could get lots of money for a konoha girl for breeding, but than Naruto-kun jumped out of nowhere and hit him with this blue ball that tore right threw the blade and his one arm. Thats when he called for help and left. From there we walked here and Naruto-kun taught us cool new jutsu."

"What jutsu did you teach them Naruto?" Asuma asked seriously.

"Tree and water walking. But thats more of a skill than jutsu isn't it?" answered the Gennin flippentaly before continuing "If I'm right we need to be up early tomorrow morning, so you three go to the room your sharing. I'll finish filling in your sensei."

When the three Gennin on Team 10 looked to Asuma he just waved them away. When the door clicked he looked back to Naruto. "Explain. Full story, now."

At dawn light Team 10 and Naruto were at the kitchen table going over the plan. "Today I'm taking Asuma-sensei to look at the bridge. You three are to guard everyone living in this house just incase something happens like yesterday. No one leaves. If something happens deal with it and wait incase there is a two pronged plan."

With that Asuma and Naruto headed of to the bridge. when they were alomst there Asuma looked over to Naruto. "Still not going to tell me, are you?"  
>"Nope."<br>"Do you expect trouble?"  
>"The other day we fought Zabuza, while a fake Hunternin watched and yesterday I killed one of the Demon Brothers from Kiri. That leaves Zabuza, one of the Demon Brothers and an unknown partner. Your team isn't ready to fight Chunnin and definatly not strong enough to fight Zabuza yet. They're safer where they are. At most they might fight a bandit or two. So heres the plan you fight the help and I fight Zabuza."<br>"No." Asuma rebuked the moment Naruto tried calling dibs on the swordsman.  
>"But ..."<br>"No." Asuma wouldn't budge.  
>"Fine but as soon as I'm done or if you need help I'm taking over." Naruto comprimised.<p>

A few minutes after the discution they were at the bridge. Well at where the bridge would be if the mist didn't restrict almost every thing you could see.  
>"Asuma-Sensei a gale palm would be nice."<br>Asuma looked over at the little shit that just gave him an order in the same manor his father was known to, as if it were a question when you both know it wasn't before reluctently doing so.

As the mist cleared their stood Zabuza with an unknown wearing a kiri ANBU mask. If you looked closely you could see his one arm was several inches shorter than the other, nowhere near as defined and was covered by a gauntlet.

"Morning sunshine I see that your all better." Naruto jovaly called out to Zabuza.

Zabuza said something the Konoha ninja couldn't hear and the next second ice mirrors formed between Asuma and Naruto. "My master demands a rematch with the blond one." the mask spoke from one of the mirrors before more surounded Asuma.

Asuma looked at Naruto and said. "Same dance, differant partners." Naruto smirked and quiped "Dance? so your one of those romantic guys, huh? No wonder you and Kurunai-Sensei have a thing going on. Oh yeah, before I forget don't kill him." before walking up to where he would fight Zabuza with confidance. He already drove him off and Kaka-Sensei beat this guy three times this wouldn't be as dangerous as Asuma-sensei thought it was.

Only a few minutes in and boy was he wrong. Taijutsu? Couldn't get him, some how his blade looked like it was before Naruto put a hole in it. Shadow clones? A swipe of the blade and they were gone. Rasengan? Duck, weave, dodge. His wind jutsu? Wouldn't work. Nothing happened execpt getting cut from being wide open. Nothing he had worked that just left Kyuubi. Trying to dodge while getting the chakra was hard he could feel it. He knew the fox was there, but he couldn't use it. After all this and he couldn't even use his ace in the holes, he couldn't access the fox and with him not spending the time to practice he would die before the Senjutsu chakra could help him, that was If he even could use it without being tied to the toads. He wasn't sure.

Zabuza laughed at Naruto before deciding to play around with his new almost broken toy abit.

Naruto was bloody, battered and brused. Luckly his face suffered the least amount of damage, unluckly his face was covered in his blood from his busted in several places lips, his nose was dangling half off his face from the one side, blood was pooling from his ears his one eye was welted shut and the other not to far behind. He thought he saw a blur of red, grey and white, but it must have been his mind shutting down. The last trick his mind played on him was HIS voice but the last time he saw him was right before he left to find Sasuke when they heard the rumour about sasuke going to fight Itachi. "Stay away from my god-son. Katon:Rasengan"

Naruto didn't see the effect of the fire powered Rasengan going straight down from above head first down on Zabuza. Unfortunatly he would see the after math when he woke up soon after.

STATS  
>free - 0<p>

bijuu control 2/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 0/6

req. chunnin exam FoD

med 0/6

req. tsunade arc

senser 0/6

enlightnement 1/1

earth element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

fire element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

lightning element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

water element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

wind element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

ying/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and ying/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra trasplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 3/6


	6. waves 5

Kroak.

Naruto woke up about an hour after he fell unconious. Damn the blinking again. Getting up he put his hands down to elevate himself. His right hand felt something that was a cross of mushy and goopy. Looking at it, he found it to be an eye ball. Naruto retched befor stopping himself from blowing chunks, figuring there were enough of that on the bridge already.

Naruto loved being an Uzumaki. The healing factor most thought was because he held the Kyuubi was only half right. Kyuubi let him regenarate but even without access to the fox his DNA still gave him phanominal healing abilities. His ears were healed, although like most of his face were caked with his dryed blood. His one eye back to normal, while the other one still welted shut, his lips were still the same as was his nose, speaking of which Naruto felt a tugging on his face and took the offending object and held it gingerly to look at it. "Ahh my nose, fixit, fixit, fixit." He started crying as he ran in circles until a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving. "Calm down Gaki, your safe and so is that Kiri brat. Asuma said you wanted the brat to stay alive. What did you plan to do with him?"

Naruto turned to the now unmasked Haku, before saying. "I planed to beat Zabuza and then let them Know the civil war is over and Mei won, that they could go home. but." Naruto walked over to the Kirihibocho and picked it up with both hands to bring it to Haku. "Now Haku has to go by himself." Haku looked at Naruto with murder in his eyes as if the entire fight was his fault. "While Zabuza and I fought, he told me if I won to make sure you take this and become better than he was. Go home and live the life he wanted now that Kiri is free, for him." "Lair. Zabuza-Sama would never say that." Haku screamed at Naruto while still tied up. As Asuma led Jiraiya to the house Naruto turned to Haku and whispered "Your right, he didn't but he did care. Hate me if you want but if you're going to follow his ghost do it in honour of him the way he would want. In Kiri making sure his home never goes through with what happened again.

The three ninja walked into the house to see two dead bandits on the kitchen floor.

"Naruto-Kun" Ino went to jump Naruto when she saw what was left of his face. "Ahh. What happened are you ok?"Ino began fussing with Naruto. Jiraiya bent down to Naruto before -RIP- "Ahh yousonofabitchwhatthefuck?" Naruto cried out all at once.  
>"Eh don't worry it will grow back."<p>

Over the next few days Naruto bugged Jiraiya for the toad summon contract almost relentlesly, each time Jiraiya would laugh at Naruto for trying and walk away. The bridge had to be washed before they could continue building it. The morning after it was finished a man about three and a half feet high walked to the middle of it before declaring anyone who steps on his new bridge would pay a thousand dallors per way and if they couldn't they would be killed needles to say Naruto walked over to him and blow him up with paper bombs discised as money. "Almost forgot about him, would have made this whole mission useless had he not showed up." he mumbled to himself.

The group was almost to Konoha when insperation hit Naruto. "Too bad you won't let me sign with the toads. If I got kidnapped all you'd have to do is reverse summon me." That aperantly was all it took for Jiraiya to stop the group get the scroll and make Naruto sign it.

Apon arival to Hokage Tower Naruto remembered how he got the mission to Wave. He didn't. He looked to the Third, uh oh jiji didn't look happy.  
>"Naruto, sit over there I'll get to you when I'm ready."declared the upset Kage before turning his attention to his son. "Report."<p>

"About two weeks ago we left on a simple C rank escort mission to Wave country, while on the way there I saw two pudles I thought was an ambush didn't attack I let my gaurd down thinking I was just being paraniod. Next thing I know Momochi Zabuza, S Rank nukenin from Kiri attacks me and before I could do much I'm traped in a water prison, almost drown and pass out. From what I'm told Naruto arrived just in time to save my students from slavory. I woke up days later to find that Naruto took comand of my team while I was unconsious. Next morning Naruto and I go to the bridge being built and find Zabuza and an acomplice. I was trapped into fighting the acomplice while Naruto was being assulted by Zabuza. Naruto fell unconsious and just as Zabuza was about to finish him, Jiraiya-Sama swooped in and killed Zabuza with a single attack. We helped finish the bridge and then came home."

"Your team will be payed for the C rank, and you, Jiraiya and Naruto will get the full S rank. Dismissed." The Third looked over at Naruto. "If I couldn't contact Jiraiya via summons as quick as I could you would not be alive right now. Go home and pack your bags for a month trip than come right back here."  
>Hiruzen looked at his only loyal student. "Mount Mokuboku train him seriously. Tell him you want to know about his 'travels', and say it like that then ask for his Jutsu repritar, retrain him in the sage arts. Have him back one week before the exams. You know why he must compeat."<p>

Naruto finished packing and glad to finally be alone tapped the flashing light.

STATS  
>free - 6<p>

bijuu control 2/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 0/6

req. chunnin exam FoD

med 0/6

req. tsunade arc

senser 0/6

enlightnement 1/1

earth element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

fire element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

lightning element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

water element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

wind element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

ying/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and ying/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra trasplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 3/6

"Six huh guess I have been a little busy lets see I have two on Bijuu but that didn't do jack I think thats just a waste of points lets see here nin, gen, tai, kin, or sensing I think I'll put three on kin and save the rest once the exams start I'll have lots I can play around with. Naruto put two of his three intended points into kin before it turned grey like the others. Guess that leaves me with even more to play with later.

Naruto rushed back to the old man's office and saw the serious look in Jiraiya's face, as he stopped leaning off the walls. "You and me need to talk Gaki." and with a poof of smoke the two were gone.

Croak

The first thing the pair found when the smoke cleared was toads. Hundreds of toads. At the front were Fukasaku, Shima, Gamabunta and Gamakatsu. "Welcome back Naruto-chan, We've missed you something fierce Jiraiya-chan."

STATS

free - 4

bijuu control 2/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 0/6

req. chunnin exam FoD

med 0/6

req. tsunade arc

senser 0/6

enlightnement 1/1

earth element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

fire element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

lightning element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

water element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

wind element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

ying/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and ying/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra trasplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. ying/yang 4


	7. exams 1

-poof-  
>"Naruto-Baka where have you been for the last month and a half? Kakashi-Sensei would only let us run D rank missions!"<p>

"I demand to know why I had to demein myself while you got a vacation."

"Missed you guys too." Naruto said with a grin.

"Well since your back now would be a good time to tell you all since we're infront of the Hokage. You guys are going to partake in the Chunnin Exams."

"No. To dangerous." Naruto said as he turned to bow to the Third and leave.

"Naruto-Kun" Crap that was the old man. "Yeah Jiji?"

"Yes you are. Naruto stay, Team 7 dismissed" When Sasuke and Sakura left the old man continued. "Orochimaru has something to do with the Exams am I right?"

"Yes jiji. He sneaks in give Sasuke a jinjutsu, pretends to be the Kazekage and launches an invasion during the finals with suna and oto."

"I see any thing we can do to waylay his plans?"

Naruto thought hard for a few minutes before hesitantly answering. "It's risky but the Gokage, or as close as we can get might work, or having the rest of the Sannin as part of the Exam. The more power we can show off the better chances we have of quelling his plans."

"Naruto neither of those will work. Suna you said was here so they must be strong. but the others? Kiri is in a civil war, Iwa will kill our young given half a chance, Kumo you cant be serious after all of the times they tried to kidnap our children? As for Tsunade she'll never come home again."

"Trust me give the other big four an open invataion. Tell them you wish to try something new so all villages can stay in the loop. Actully invite Ame aswell."

"Fine I'll tell them all they can come as long as they keep their jin - er hosts at home."

"No, tell them they're free to partake or use them as body guards. If that doesn't intice them nothing will." The Third did not like this one bit and Naruto could tell from the look on his face.

STATS  
>free - 4<p>

bijuu control 2/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 0/6

req. chunnin exam FoD

med 0/6

req. tsunade arc

senser 0/6

enlightnement 1/1

earth element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

fire element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

lightning element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

water element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

wind element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

ying/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and ying/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra trasplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. ying/yang 4


	8. exams 2

Naruto looked at the building. It just went from bad to worse and he knew it. This would suck. Or in Sasukes case bite. Naruto smiled to himself in bad humour for that one. "Here goes nothing."

Naruto walked across the street and joined with the rest of his team. Naruto was just about to open the door when he told his team. "The first test has a pretest don't fall for the genjutsu and for the love of god don't tell anyone else about the genjutsu. The only people it will stop are the weak ones who waste the time for the rest of us there's no challenge for you there Sasuke." With that he opened the door and walked with purpose to the back before taking the back stairs up to the test room.

"Naruto-Kun!" -thump- "Nice to see you too Ino."

"Ino-pig get off my Sasuke-Kun! Wait what?"yelled a confused, than imbarased Sakura as she held off of Sasukes arm.

While his team was busy making fools of their country Naruto motioned Shikamaru and Shino near him and whispered so no one else could hear them. "The first test is a lie make sure your team does not give up, no matter what. When we get to the forest in the next part bring both of your teams to mine. It's designed so we don't rely on anyone thats not on our team, so if we stick together it will be our three teams vs one other team. It's open season And I don't want any comrades to die for a test. Go back and spread the word to your team only." And with that Naruto went to Sasuke while Ino was bragging about her Naruto-Kun loudly to Sakura and anyone else who would listen. "Psst, Sasuke I have a deal for you."  
>"What do you have that would intrest me?" "Info about your clan and Kekki Genki." "WHAT?" "Quiet you're getting people curious. Have you unlocked your Sharingan yet?" at Sasukes frown he had his answer. "I'll help you if you promise to listen to every thing I say in this and the next part of the exam." at Sasukes nod Naruto said "Focus on your eyes. Now put chakra into them." and bam just like that Sasukes eyes glew red with a single tomoe in each eye. "Quick turn it off if others don't know you have it you can suprise them with it later if you need to."<p>

It was at this time when a bespecticaled Konoha nin walked up to them. "First timers I see, need any help my fellow Konoha nins? I have lots of data from my earlier tries." This just so happened to be the time when the rest of Narutos graduating class congrigated to his posision. Kiba, being the loud mouth he spoke up, glaring at Naruto. "Do you have anything on sir-steals-all-the-girls Naruto here?" Kabuto pulled out a card.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto  
>Parents:-blackmark-, -blackmark-<br>Status: Active  
>Title: -blackmark-, Gennin, -blackmark-<br>Alis: N/A  
>Ranking:-blackmark-<br>Missions:  
>D:7<br>C:1  
>B:0<br>A:0  
>S:-blackmark-<br>Signature Jutsu: -blackmark-, blackmark-  
>Affinity: NA

After looking at the card Kabuto checked his face before replying "Oh not much just his name, rank, and that he's done 7 D rank and 1 C rank missions."

Next up was Sasuke who asked about his own card.

Name: Uchiha Sasuke  
>Parents:Uchiha Faguka, Uchiha Makoto<br>Status: Active  
>Title: Gennin<br>Alis: N/A  
>Ranking: C<br>Missions:  
>D:27<br>C:1  
>B:0<br>A:0  
>S:0<br>Signature Jutsu: Grand fireball  
>Affinity: Fire<p>

"Not much is different we have his name, his parents names, rank, ranking, 27 D rank, 1 C rank mission, what his signature jutsu is and his affinity. Here look its just the average gennin." Kabuto said with a smile holding out Sasukes card for every body to see. While every one was looking at the card Shikamaru used his clan jutsu to make Kabuto revile Narutos card to every one.

Kabuto was at first in shock but quickly broke the hold shikamaru had over him, too bad that the damage was done.

Just as Kabuto was about to run Naruto grabbed his arm and said. "The roots are rotting and the snakes like to play with the dead, but if you come to my aid you'll have no reason to fear the coming dawn."

Kabuto looked at Naruto like he was crazy but before anymore excitement could happen.

-bang-

"Listen up you maggots your collective asses belong to me for the next one-hour. Take a number, find your seat and shut up." Passing Sasuke Naruto mumbled "Don't let her quit and don't panic."

After spending forty-five minutes going over his paper and still only knowing one of the questions, Naruto decided to write insulting lyrics on his test paper about sadistic bald workaholics that like to drink a lot.

After giving the Chunnin hopefuls the last question, not that most of them knew it, he looked on the faces of the ones that stood out. He could see all three of the Kazekage's children, three young teens with two of the seven legendary swords, three confidant kumo nin that felt gave off bijuu chakra but none of them contained any chakra so they were probably trained by the two or eight tailed host, a team that had the Tsukage's grand daughter, and the rookies. No one pissed him off like these rookies, they just sat there looking bored as if they had nothing to fear and the ring leader looked to be the damn fox brat that always caused him troubles a few years back if it wasn't pranks from him it was the ones that got caught going after him. The brat was looking him right in the eyes. Smiling. Goading him, challenging him to fail them all but he couldn't. The Hokage said if no one else passed that brat had to no mater what. It felt like he was being played but there was nothing he could do. He growled out "You pass."

STATS  
>free - 6<p>

bijuu control 2/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 0/6

req. chunnin exam FoD

med 0/6

req. tsunade arc

sensor 0/6

enlightenment 1/1

earth element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

fire element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

lightning element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

water element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

wind element 0/6

req. chunnin exams FoD

ying/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and ying/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra transplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. ying/yang 4


	9. exams 3

The forest as soon as he entered those gates he could finally stop the stupid blinking. What should he get first? fuin, an element, he didn't know yet maybe he was forgetting something epic on that list. Should he spread them out or focus on mastering something first? He was so caught up he almost missed it. -catch- -spin- "Thank you Proctor-san" Naruto pocketed the kunai.

"So, we have our selves a hot-shot do we?" "I'm sorry, you were saying" Naruto looked away from the book he was holding in his hand (Tale of the Gutsy Ninja). "Stupid Kakashi. Corrupting the young." Anko Mumbled.

"OK now that we have your attention."She glared at Naruto. "You have Five days to get to the tower in the center with both" she held both her now full hands up in the air. "A heaven scroll and an earth scroll. Hand in three forms for one scroll than go to the gate assigned to your team."

Once teams 7, 8 and 10 got their scrolls they headed off to the three closest gates and nodded to each other.

-clang- and they were off.

As soon as Naruto was in he pressed the blinking light. "Fuck it gimme all the elements and a fuin"

STATS  
>free - 0<p>

bijuu control 2/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 1/6

med 0/6

req. tsunade arc

sensor 0/6

enlightenment 1/1

earth element 1/6

earth 2 req. wind 6

fire element 1/6

fire 2 req. wind 6

lightning element 1/6

lightning 2 req. wind 6

water element 1/6

water 2 req. wind 5

wind element 1/6

ying/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and ying/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra transplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. ying/yang 4

"What no more elements till I'm done with wind? Thats a jip. Oh well, I guess I can understand."

Once the world returned to normal, he looked at his teammates "Wait teams 8 and 10 are coming I formed an alliance."

"Who said your in charge it should be Sasuke-kun" Naruto looked at Sasuke who said "We made a deal I'll keep my end if you keep yours." Naruto nodded, Sakura looked flabbergasted. Just then Team 10 walked in the clearing. Naruto and Shikamaru both nodded.

About a minute later they heard Kiba as they came into the clearing."What do you mean we have to listen to Naruto? If we do that we'll fail." "You listened to me about the last test. Logic says you should listen to me here as well." Replied Shino. "Well last time it was you. Now you want me to listen to him." "It is Naruto who told me to tell you last time. He is the reason you have lasted this long." That stopped Kiba in his tracks.

"Ok, for our alliance we will need an over view of skills, Team 7 will go first as an example. Team 7 is an assault squad. I am Naruto, my specialty is kinjutsu and I am working on fuinjutsu. I am a close range fighter. Sasuke?"

"My name is Sasuke, my specialty is Katon jutsu, I'm a mid to close range fighter."

"Hello, my name is Sakura, my specialty is ... uh, well my ... eh, I just mostly stay in the back and throw kunai."

"My name is Shino. Team 8 is a recon squad. My specialty is using my bugs. I am a mid to far range fighter."

"Bitches I'm Kiba, Me and Akamaru can take on anybody, I get close and pound others to the ground. No one can stop us."

"Uh,... My name is Hinata ... my style is a family secret, so I'm sorry ... I have ok eyes but, uh ... I fight close range."

"I'm Shikamaru. -sigh- Team 10 is an information gathering squad. I fight using shadows, -sigh- I'm a mid range fighter."

"Hi, my Name's Choji. My clan jutsu lets me fight better, and I'm a close range fighter."

"And finally, me, I'm Ino I can use my jutsu to posses others and I'm learning medical jutsu in case anyone gets hurt. I like to stay at the back to help others rather than fight."

It was at this time, Sakura realized just how useless she was.

"OK, ground rules, we stick together until the tower. We stay in the forest until we all get both scrolls. If I say run, every one runs. If I say hide, every one hides. If we get separated, we meet back up in front of the tower not in it. Remember I say something you do it. I'm not power tripping, I'm just trying to keep every one safe." When every one looked at him funny he continued. "Sasuke, remember the bandit raid?" Sasuke nodded. "That was my weakest attack before I could stabilize it. Ino remember Zabuza?" She shivered. "Same attack once I finished it." Team 10 gulped. Team 7 blanched. and Team 8 looked skeptical.

It was the night of the third day and the Rookie 9 had just got their last scroll. With every one tired, Naruto took watch. "Kukuku" "EVERYONE UP NOW, WE HAVE TROUBLE!"

"So, this is why it was so hard to find you, Sasuke-kun?"

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked while being terrified.

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is revenge and I can help you achieve it."

"Bullshit! He's lying, Sasuke. He wants your Sharingan eyes. He couldn't beat Itachi, so He's trying to convince you he can help you do something he can't, just to steal your eyes. Isn't that right Orochimaru?" Everyone in the clearing widened their eyes even the Snake Sannin.

"Shut your mouth Jinchuriki, or I'll open mine."

"Everyone remember the plan?" Naruto shouted as he threw down a smoke bomb.

STATS

free - 0

bijuu control 2/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 1/6

med 0/6

req. tsunade arc

sensor 0/6

enlightenment 1/1

earth element 1/6

earth 2 req. wind 6

fire element 1/6

fire 2 req. wind 6

lightning element 1/6

lightning 2 req. wind 6

water element 1/6

water 2 req. wind 5

wind element 1/6

ying/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and ying/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra transplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. ying/yang 4


	10. exams 4

"Gatsuga" Kiba launched at Orochimaru.  
>"Katon: Grand fire-ball no jutsu" Sasuke fired off a fire-ball to the most likely spot Orochimaru would jump to.<br>"Kage mane no jutsu success. Get him guys!"  
>"Two palms, Four palms, Eight palms, six-teen palms, thirty-two palms."<br>-BZZZZZZZZ-  
>"Take this. Meat tank no jutsu!"<p>

"What are you doing run! You can't beat him like that! Run before it's to late. He's one of the Dotetsu no fucking Sannin! Run, I'll cover you guys."

"Kukuku, how cute." and with that he walked out of the shadow bind and brushed off his clothes. Turning he smacked away Kiba, Choji and Hinata who were stupid enough to try attacking again, before looking at Naruto. "You just don't get it, do you boy? You think they can run? You think they can hide from me? You, hold me off? That is laughable. But since Sasuke doesn't want to come willingly now I'll just take him and go. But before I do, I really do hate witnesses." A sword started coming out of Orochimaru's mouth and the Sannin grabbed the handle and lunged for Ino as she started to heal Hinata. -slunk-splurt-

The sword was buried right through Naruto's side, left to right on a slight downward angle. Due to his body Ino and Hinata were both inches away from death and could barely see because of all the blood from Naruto, just spraying all over their faces while it's dripping down their chins. Naruto could feel it. It was coming after so long, he had it and it had him and he knew he only had a few seconds. Grabbing Orochimaru he screamed at his friends. "Run, Run and Hide." he put on a small smile that terrified the other eight gennin. "Shino, I leave it to you! Get them to the tower, I'll be there before you know it! Now go!"

The ones still able, grabbed the ones who couldn't run and they ran as if the bijuu themselves were chasing them. Just like they should have from the get go.

It took them about five minutes before they got to the tower. "Here, I see a tree a few yards away, we will camp here until the time runs out or he comes."

"What do you mean until he comes? He's dead and you know it, I know it, we all Know it, Shino! We didn't listen and now he's dead." "No, Naruto said he'd get here. He never goes back on his word, mutt."

"Are you high Sasuke? At that angle the sword had to have gone through at least one of his lungs and probably nicked his heart. Oh yeah and it went right through him. He's dead ,DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!"

Shikamaru walked up to Kiba, grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the tree. "Look over there, three girls are crying their hearts out with only Choji to calm them down. Your ranting isn't helping. Naruto left Shino in charge and Shino says we wait, so we have four people to scared to do anything from what they just witnessed our new leader says we stay, Sasuke agrees and so do I. You've been out voted. Now shut up or go help with the girls. You don't want me to use what Naruto showed me in Wave on you, but I will if you push me hard enough." with that Shikamaru bashed him against the tree once more and let go.

Kiba slinked off to help Choji.  
>"What did he teach you in wave? He wouldn't talk to me or Sakura about what happened?"<p>

Shikamaru smirked darkly. "He didn't teach us shit." he whispered.

Naruto was doing the best he could to hold on after about ten minutes, he hoped they got far enough away because he couldn't hold it off any more. It was time. -Whoosh- Chakra enveloped him. First it was just the shroud, next came one tail, then two, he tried to stop it but it just kept coming, three, four, five tails. Oh shit. He couldn't see it but the Kusanagi broke and just fragmented in his body as his healing factor absorbed it creating antibodies every time the poison magically changed. But what he saw was the Snake it had to pay for what it tried to do.

Orochimaru tried every justu he knew, nothing seemed to work. Finally it was time to use the only thing he had left. Too bad it had served him well over the years. "Summoning: Manda" "I demand one-hundred sacrifices for letting you summon me Orochimaru." The beast bellowed.

Naruto saw it. It was a snake, snakes pissed him off. He lunged at it and swiped at the boss summons head with his newly formed bone claws. The summon roared in agony as it lost it's eye closest to Naruto. Giant rivets of blood raining down on the aptly named forest of death. Manda unsummoned himself just as the next swipe would have taken off his head.

There. Yes right there, that tree moved. He hated trees. Not willing to let his new prey escape like his last he reared his head and fired off a Bijuudama destroying that tree and many around it. feeling the danger had passed the tails slowly started going down. Five. Four. Three.  
>"you killed my team. I'll kill you. -boom- it went off like a shotgun, floating across from Naruto was a giant horned beetle with a long slender tail and six wings.<p>

Three. Four. Five. Now back to his incredible power Naruto roared.

The giant beetle let out a screech.

It was on.

Bijuudama vs Bijuudama tearing up the forest in the shock waves produced. Naruto was only winning by a little that was not acceptable. -whoosh- out popped a sixth tail. It was time for the finisher Naruto leapt at the beetle, the beetle not wanting to be outdone lowered its horn.

"Kurama?" "Chomei?" "Seven-tails whats going on?" "HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEE AHHHHHHHHHHHH" "Quick Chomei help me pull him back like he helped you once. Please."

-BOOM-

Naruto fell to the ground naked as the day he was born panting.

"Kurama? Chomei? thank -pant- you. Kurama, I've been trying to talk to you for ages.-pant-"  
>'Well looks like you can hear me again Naruto. First few days I thought you were just messing with me when you kept calling but wouldn't answer<p>

"My Jinchuriki is no longer a part of this exam. I'm taking her back home." and with that the giant beetle flew off.

The next day Naruto found the groups camp around lunch time. "Hey guys? Anyone have any spare clothes?"

"NARUTO-KUN (NARUTO-BAKA) Your alive! -Crash-  
>"Not that I don't love three girls hanging from me but maybe I could get at least a set of boxers on first?" Naruto cracked.<p>

Kiba looked like he was seeing Hagoromo otsutsuki in life. "How?" As he dropped on his knees as if to pray.

"What ever doesn't kill me, just makes me more badass." flash, flash. 'Fuck'.

STATS  
>free - 4<p>

bijuu control 2/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 1/6

med 0/6

req. tsunade arc

sensor 0/6

enlightenment 1/1

earth element 1/6

earth 2 req. wind 6

fire element 1/6

fire 2 req. wind 6

lightning element 1/6

lightning 2 req. wind 6

water element 1/6

water 2 req. wind 5

wind element 1/6

ying/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and ying/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra transplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. ying/yang 4


	11. exams 5

Teams 7, 8 and 10 walked into the tower. All in their regular clothes. Except Naruto. Naruto Was wearing a pair of boxers with bones on them and that appeared to be the extent of his teams generosity.  
>"You guys suck. Your ok I guess Kiba. At least you lent me something." "Keep them."<p>

They layed two scrolls out and -poof- out came Inochi who looked at Naruto's undressed state and growled "Explain." Naruto gulped. "Er ... Gaint snake made me use my Kekki Genki?" "I will verify that later. Only one team can pass per two scrolls. What team?" Naruto was still nervous in front of Inochi so it was a welcome relief when Shino and Shikamaru both held up a pair of scrolls, when Sasuke answered, with Team Seven's scrolls in hand. "We all do."

After a day of rest in which no one would let Naruto get a change of clothes, the prelims began.

The Third looked around before speaking up. "This next part is a one on one matches. Who ever wins gets a spot in the finals being held a month from now. To be fair every one of your names has been put into this box. When called, come to the floor or you forfeit your place. I have asked our resident Taijutsu expert to referee this stage. Gai?" "YOSH, GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFULL GUESTS. IT IS I, THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA, CAN WE GET..." Gai pulled out two papers. "GARRA VS AKATSUCHI!"

Garra sand teleported down while Akatsuchi just rolled over the edge and barely touched down on the arena floor. Garra looked bored. Akatsuchi ran up and threw punch after punch, hitting nothing but sand. Jumping away he made several hand signs before a golem of rocks appeared. The golem floated to Garra and just like its creator hit nothing but sand. This time when it tried to put space between them sand shot out and whirled around the golem creating more and more sand. Akatsuchi looked disheartened and raised his hand. "I forfit. Garra seems to be my wost possible match up."  
>"WINNER GARRA!"<p>

Garra looked over at Akatsuchi and scoffed. "Worthless." and with that, he walked back to the stands.

"NEXT WE HAVE TEMARI VS SUZUMEBACHI!"

Suzumebachi looked over at Temari before grinning. "A wind user huh? Thats no challenge My grand father was the First Tsukage. We know how to fight your type." With that she was off. Before Temari realised what happened her opponent was in her face throwing sloppy punches. Nothing hit her but she felt that some thing was off. Temari whipped her fan out and started lashing out at Suzumebachi, making her opponant jump to the other side. "If you quit in the next thirty seconds, I'll let you live little girl." That pissed off temari more than any other comment. She charged in a blind rage before falling to the ground in pain. "What?" "My bees are laced with a poison not found in Wind country, say it or die." "I give." Suzumebachi tossed a small vial to Temari, who downed the antidote.

"WINNER SUZUMEBACHI!"

"KONKURO VS KIBA"

"Yeah lets show this guy who we are Akamaru!" "Arf."

Konkuro dropped his wierd, harry bag like thing on the ground as he walked on to the arena floor. "I don't feel like wasting more effort on you than I need."  
>"Don't look down on us, Gastuga!" Just as soon as Kiba neared his opponant, his torso opened up and closed behind him, trapping him. When Konkuro didn't hear any noise he was about to open up his pupet trap when he heard and felt it. -Grr- Psssss- Konkuro lept up from the bindings and started kicking the poor little puppy over and over and over, relentlessly. Not realising he let go of his chakra strings Kiba's unconscious body hit the ground when crow opened up. "KONKURO IS THE WINNER!" Konkuro was not listening instead he was busy still kicking the small defenseless puppy. -boom-crash- "SORRY MY FELLOW AUDIANCE BUT IT WAS MOST UNYOUTHFUL TO KICK A PUPPY. KONKURO STILL ADVANCES AGAINST MY BETTER JUDGEMENT!"<p>

"NEXT UP SASUKE VS INO!"

"I'll let you give up if you want Ino, we both know you can't beat me." Sasuke smirked.  
>Ino looked up at Naruto watching, her resolve hardened. "Maybe I can't beat you but I can try. Who knows maybe if I win, Naruto-Kun will take me out on a date?" Sasuke looked confused, still unsure how Naruto could shift the loyalties of one of his biggest fan girls. Sasuke smirked if he could figure it out he might be able to not look over his shoulder every time he went out.<p>

Sasuke flashed through hand seals before. "Katon: Great fireball no jutsu." Ino jumped back and ran through her own "Mind Body Switch no jutsu!" Ino slumped down while Sasuke jumped out-of-the-way just in time. Seconds later, one of the Chunnin in the back yelled out "I Sasuke, quit and let Ino win." She than realized he was in front of her a few feet. "Damn, missed." Sasuke walked over to Ino's body and snapped her dominant arm. "When she gets back to her body she will be unable to continue." Gai looked disappointed in Sasuke but still called it with his arm up. "SASUKE!"

"COME DOWN SAKURA VS HINATA!"

Hinata glared at Sakura. "First Ino, now you? I'm not letting either of you whores get him. He will be mine." Sakura looked at Hinata like she was stupid. "Wha? You can have him I want my Sasuke-Kun." "LIES!" The others jumped they couldn't hear what was said before that. Hinata jumped at Sakura with fire in her eyes. "Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty-two palms. Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms!" Gai caught the last strike just before it hit. "MEDIC! WINNER HINATA!"

"CHOJI VS HAKU" "It looks like you know the blond over there?" Choji nodded. "Oh you know Naruto? He's cool did you know he once beat this Zabuza guy in one hit. The guy was kind of a bitch. Hey is that sword a repli... oh crap. I quit don't let him kill me!" Haku was pissed. "BY FORFIT HAKU WINS."

"SHIKAMARU VS CHOJURO"

Shikamaru looked at the sword. Yup, that was one of them. If he remembered this one could change shape. Looking from the sword to the face of the swordsman showed anxiety. "Good you're a close range fighter. As long as you need to get close I've already won." Chojuro started to sweat as Shikamaru was casually strolling over to him. He jumped back, but the leaf nin just kept walking. Finally getting an idea he swung his sword and made it longer so it almost hit him. "Too easy, even with this I'll win in one shot." Shikamaru made to run at Chojuro. In response Chojuro lengthened his blade yet again. "Perfect. Kagemane success, I win." Shikamaru declared as he made Chojuro throw down the sword and draw a kunai. With the difference in size between the standard Kiri and Konoha kunai being about four inches, the kunai tip near Shikamarus neck put the other one pressing into Chojuros neck dripping blood down. "Two choices, I win because you forfeit or I get a death win." Chojuro paled but before he could do anything "WINNER SHIKAMARU BY SUBMISION!"

"SHINO VS KARUI"

Karui stared at Shino. When Shino got to the floor he dropped his pace and circled Karui several times. "I win. You are surrounded by my kaiki." "Not if I kill you before they get me." With that she rushed at Shino and won the match. For him. "Got you." The shino she just charged at split and revealed itself to be a bug clone. "I told you I win." Shino said as he came from the shadows and fixed his glasses.

"WINNER, SHINO!"

"SUIGETSU VS OMOI"

Suigetsu and Omoi both slowly walked down, one sure of their impending win, the other while thinking way over the top about what might happen in the fight and what repressions were sure to fall due to them. Both boys looked at each other sizing the other up. "FIGHT!"

Both boys jumped back to get room and took out their swords. "Are you not good enough for one of the great swords or do you just not find me worthy of using it on me?" Inquired Omoi.

"Both!" and with that Suigetsu rushed at Omoi swinging his blade. Unlike the previous fights not lasting long this one seemed more or less on equal grounds. Strikes clashed together continuously with Suigetsu, getting some close calls on Omoi. Omoi was panting as-well as bleeding from several places. He was lucky he knew that, and by the look on his opponents face, he could tell he noticed as-well. So far he had just ducked or barely parried a few attack that if he was only a little slower would have killed him. Kenjutsu was not going in his favor, and he realized this. Omoi kept jumping away as he put his sword back as he made hand seals. B had shown him a jutsu on the way here he knew the theory but had no time to practice it yet, but you know what they say about desprit times. Calling out his jutsu, he threw his hands out and took aim. Omoi was shocked, it actually worked but he was shocked. No really, he shocked himself, electricity was pulsating all around him and he took almost twice as long to move because of it but the Kiri-nin was out it almost looked like he was melted to the ground but on second thought it was more of a puddle. Almost like water, weird.

"WINNER OMOI!"

Omoi took several minutes to get back up the stairs because of the electricity still coursing though him. It took so long that Suigetsu was already back up and had stormed up to the viewing area before he got there. Omoi was under no delusions if his last attack would have missed or even worse if the boy stopped playing around and used one of the legendary swords instead of the one he used or hell if he had not had that little bit of luck to mostly dodge some of those swipes and slashes he could have died and even if he didn't he still would have lost.

"DUE TO THE NUMBER OF PARTICIPANTS THE NEXT TWO NAMES WILL BE THE FINAL MACH OF THE PRELIMS AND THE LAST NAME GETS A PASS INTO THE FINALS! WILL NARUTO AND SAMUI COME TO THE FLOOR? KUROTSUCHI GETS THE PASS!"

Naruto just strutted down the stairs as if he knew he would win, well to be fair if any Gennin could up and beat him in this exam he thought I might as well stop trying. Pft like that could happen. Samui watched her opponent strut down the stairs and into his spot while she walked down the other set of stairs. The two just looked at each other before Naruto knelt down on one knee and bowed his head so he could no longer see his opponent. "I humbly accept your forfeit Samui."

Samui saw red first he bows to her as if accepting his fate than tells her that she can forfeit. She was personally trained by B-sama, Jinchurriki of the second strongest beast and brother to the Rikage, fastest man alive. "Just who the fuck do you think you are to talk down to me?" She ran as fast as she could at him only to hit nothing. She looked around and saw Naruto leaning against the wall on the opposite side from her, she once again rushed him only to hit nothing and have to look for him again. The fight continued to go on like this for several minutes. On the roof sticking to it using chakra while doing crunches, talking to the ref about god knows what, laying on the floor looking bored with a book out, and one time he was behind her back mimicking her. Samui was not impressed. Than it hit her he was truly playing with her. She was running herself ragged, she guessed she had maybe a quarter of her chakra left just from running. She didn't relise she was using her chakra to speed up constantly but she was, and now that she knew it she took a second to compose herself.

Samui took out her tanto and held it in her prefered stance before calmly walking to where Naruto was and swung it was blocked so she tried again blocked, again it was blocked, than again. She didn't see how he kept blocking her but he did, stopping to get her breath again she looked at how he kept blocking her. It was his finger, but how? She put that to the side for now as she thought about any way she could win. So far that Konoha-nin had used speed so fast it was almost like looking at a Jonnin, then he blocks her tanto with his finger. He was playing with her and she knew there was no way she could beat him. It was time to forfeit.

"I Samui of Kumo ..." Unfortunately she was interrupted by that little bastard. "Yellow with gray lightning bolts!" "Huh?" Samui asked dumbfounded. "Your panties. They are yellow with gray lightning bolts." Naruto said with confidence. "How would you know that?" Samui panicked now knowing what he was talking about. "Here I'm not some type of sick perv that collects other peoples underwear." Naruto tossed a pair of panties to her as she caught them she checked, Yes her pants were still on and her belt was tied the way she had just this morning but under her pants was nothing. "What? How?" How long has he had them and how did he get them with out her knowing and without taking her other clothes off? "I'LL fUCKING KILL YOU!" And the chase was on again just like that. After an hour and a half of running since the panty revile Samui literally collapsed in pure exhaustion. Naruto smiled. He had won his match having only used that one perverted E rank jutsu Ero-Sannin taught him, blocking a sword a few times and making his opponent literately run herself ragged. He smiled at himself remembering that just because you're a bad-ass ninja doesn't mean you can't still prank others.

"AFTER THE LONGEST MATCH OF THIS OR ANY OTHER PRELIM IN KNOWN HISTORY NARUTO HAS WON THE MATCH!"

Oh yeah, upgrade time. With what he got before hand and now that the prlims were practically over it was time to increase his stats and he knew just what he wanted to use them on. He opened up the tab and was beholden with

STATS  
>free - 6<p>

bijuu control 2/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 1/6

med 0/6

req. tsunade arc

sensor 0/6

enlightenment 1/1

earth element 1/6

earth 2 req. wind 6

fire element 1/6

fire 2 req. wind 6

lightning element 1/6

lightning 2 req. wind 6

water element 1/6

water 2 req. wind 5

wind element 1/6

yin/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and yin/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra transplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. yin/yang 4

Naruto put four more on his sealing and decided to put two on his wind, knowing that would give him an edge later on and with the finals coming up, well he wanted to show just what he could do.

"THAT CONCLUDES THE PRELIMS, HOKAGE-SAMA ANYTHING TO ADD?"

"Yes, I think I will Gai-san. To the victors of your matches, you all did well and I am proud to see what you can do in one month time. My team is doing a lottery to see who will be fighting who in the stands, this gives you time to strategize on the best way to fight your foes showing one of the qualities most villages look for in leaders while also giving chances to show your true worth to your respective leaders. From seeing just the kind of skills needed in leaders, some of the losers of the matches, I believe that most of you deserve a second chance, but only one chance. I will be writing a personal invitation to your leaders, if you show the qualities your Kage looks for and at least two other Kages agree with it you might just get your promotion. But just to make my self clear, this will only be a trial, If all five Kages seem to like it, we may keep it going, or we might not. Take this chance for what it is at this time. A once in a lifetime opportunity to get a second chance." The third took a few seconds break before a Chunnin brought him a piece of paper.

"The finals will be Naruto vs Kurotsuchi, Haku vs Sasuke, Hinata vs Konkuro, Shikamaru vs omoi, and Garra gets a winner from the previous matches." Sarutobi looked at Naruto, as if telling him to stay a moment as he called out to the rest of the crowd "See you all in one month, Dismissed."

When the rest of the others in the room left Naruto walked up to the Third. "So an exhibition match huh?" "I thought it would be a good way to bring the Gokage together for your plan. You do have a plan don't you?" Naruto grinned. "Maybe."

STATS

free - 0

bijuu control 2/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 5/6

med 0/6

req. tsunade arc

sensor 0/6

enlightenment 1/1

earth element 1/6

earth 2 req. wind 6

fire element 1/6

fire 2 req. wind 6

lightning element 1/6

lightning 2 req. wind 6

water element 1/6

water 2 req. wind 5

wind element 3/6

yin/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and yin/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra transplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. yin/yang 4


	12. exams 6

sorry for the delay my internet was down for a few days

"Please?"  
>"No."<br>"come on Jiji, please?"  
>"I said no Naruto."<br>"Why not?"  
>"Your not ready to be looking in it yet. Besides you just stole it not too long ago."<br>"I told you I came back after that. why can't I read it?"  
>"It's called the forbidden scroll for a reason Naruto."<br>"I promise to just read two jutsu, it's even the same one."  
>"I said no, besides what you just said makes no sense."<br>"I just want the Hiraishin. Your teacher made it and dad modified it. so I thought it would be on there twice."  
>"Your still not getting it."<br>"Why not? I'm ready for it. It's been used on me before and how many others do you know that can whoop my ass?"  
>"Ok fine, lets make a deal. I will let you learn it, but only when you get an S rank in all five major villages."<br>"Ough fine I guess that the best I'm going to get. Hey what am I ranked as anyway?"  
>"Good bye Naruto-kun."<p>

"Hey Ero-Sannin?" Jiriaya looked over at his student.  
>"Yes Naruto?"<br>"Can you teach me sealing? Like every seal you know? I only know how to make and use a few but well S rank seals for a Chunnin Exam is kind of over doing it. Even for me."  
>Jiriaya told Naruto to sit down while he went into an over view as it would take a while.<p>

The next day arrived and Naruto had a plan after the Prelims yesterday than his talks with the old man and the perv lasted until almost midnight last night, and if he remembered Kakashi started training Sasuke for the Exams later today.

It took Naruto just under an hour to track down Sasuke and Kakashi as they were about to leave for a training trip. "Hey, I almost thought I missed you guys. Sasuke remember our deal?" Sasuke nodded feeling something bad was going to happen. "Good, before you leave, I want you to go to the pet store pick out a pet and buy it and any thing you need for it for the next month. I want you to spend all of your free time caring for your new pet trust me this will help you in the long run, we all need someone to come home to and care for. Kakashi-Sensei can I have a quick word?" While Sasuke went to find his stupid pet Naruto told him to get, Stupid Naruto, Kakashi and Naruto leaned in close to talk. "teach him Shadow clone limit him to one, two at the most, than teach them chidori and how to use a sword. He'll be good for a cjoko or what ever they call it" " Do you mean a chokuto?" "Eh I think so? Anyway Sasuke needs to have his Sharingan at the third stage by then. No matter what." Naruto safe in knowing he did what he had to do called back "Oh and have him back a few hours every week just so I can talk with him." before going off to find his master to continue with his Fuinjutsu training.

One week of training was complete and he finally had the know how on seals that Jiriaya had. His master didn't want to give Naruto his S rank seals but after promising to teach his master his seals they finished Narutos Fuin training. Today was the day Kakashi-Sensei let Sasuke take a break to meet Naruto. Naruto met up with Sasuke at Itchiraku Ramen for lunch with Sasukes pet cat, Niinii.

"Glad you took my advice. Was I right?"  
>"Yeah Niinii is one of the closest things to me now, reminds me what having a family feels like in a way. He's always there if I need to vent, or to cheer me up when I'm done training for the day. Thanks Naruto."<br>"So What was Kakashi-Sensei working on you with last week, don't worry I don't want to know what you learned I'm just curious?"  
>"You go first."<br>"Well, the perv taught me seals last week, first just an over view then he went in-depth. You?"  
>"Kakashi tested me for my element when we got to camp. Last week we did nothing but control exercises and Taijutsu training. I used to think Inceptor Style was always the best choice but after getting beat down so badly on the first day he said I was forbidden from using any style unless he said other wise until the Finals. He teaches me a new style every day and yells that I'm not doing the style he wants me to do. I think he's going senile prematurely, seriously I know six new taijustu styles but by the time I start to get good at them he calls my training off for the night and next morning bam 'I didn't teach you that what I taught you was this looks like it's time to start from scratch again dumb-ass'. Prick. Sorry but the guy just gets to me."<br>They both ate they're noodles before paying and leaving.  
>"See you guys next week."<br>"See you Naruto"

Naruto went back to his place to relax and plan out the fights he might have in the Finals. After a few hours he had a general plan for the tournament.  
>Round one: Seals<br>Kurotsuchi - Tsukages grand-daughter, Lava style.  
>Round two: Senjutsu<br>Haku - Ice style, that big fucking sword.  
>Sasuke - Sharingan, Mangenko Sharingan, Lightning style, Chidori, Fire style, Genjutsu.<br>Round three: Kurama  
>Hinata - Gentle Fist, Byakugan.<br>Konkuro - Puppets, poison.  
>Shikamaru - brains, shadows.<br>Shino - bugs, chakra drain.  
>Suzumebachi - bees, poison.<br>and Garra - sand, Bijuu.  
>With what he knew of his opponents and his strong points he knew how he would show everyone how much of a bad-ass he was.<p>

"Jiriaya-Sensei"  
>"Oh-oh what are you trying to butter me up for?"<br>"Jinjutsu."  
>"No."<br>"Why not?"  
>"I can't have another Orochimaru. Especially not you, Naruto."<br>"But. Ok look, lets quit playing. Orochimaru wants to brand Sasuke and I need to know how to stop it or remove it if I fail."  
>Jiriaya sighed and looked at his Godson, Dear Kami please don't make me regret this.<br>"What do you know about them?"  
>"Well Neji and the other branch Hyuuga all have one that stops their eyes being stolen. Other than that I only know about the one Orochimaru gave to Anko and is trying to give to Sasuke again."<br>"Ok lets start from the ground up. They're called cursed marks for a reason, They can only be given by either ill will or an unnatural chakra source."  
>"Like Jinnchuriki."<br>"No Naruto, While the vast majority do think that, real seal masters know otherwise. Luckily Orochimaru only knows what your ancestors and myself consider low level sealing, while compared to other countries he is a master, he relay isn't. See the seal of a Jinnchuriki uses the power of the Bijuu it traps, that power is not part of the anchor or what originally placed it. Do you understand so far?"  
>Naruto nodded.<br>"Ok moving on. The Hyuuga seal works not off of, lets say power but intent. Ok we'll use power and intent as bases. Any way the Hyuuga seal is based on the intent due to not only protect the eyes but to cause pain or even death. Orochimaru's seals work off of intent but also stronger chakra and until I can work off of one instead of just Sarutobi's notes I dont know how to get rid of it. From the picture I was shown, his seal has a fracture/summon interlay in it."  
>Looking at Naruto and seeing his look he continued.<br>"That means that something is fractured and bonded to the recipient and even If it can be taken off what ever was split off will come out of the seal."  
>"But how do you take off a Jinjutsu?"<br>"First you have to find the anchor than you have to find the power and either overpower the seal which usually kills the one sealed so unsealing becomes a waste of time or somehow absorbing the power into your self which is dangerous to you."  
>"What would happen if Orochimaru sealed a branch member of the Hyuuga? Aren't they the strongest Taijustu based clan in Konoha?" Naruta asked.<p>

He was not amused with the answer he got. Laughter. Naruto didn't know what was so funny about someone like Neji branded to Orochimaru, nothing good could come from that. After a few minutes to finish laughing Jiriaya remembered that although Naruto now could make seals like him, Naruto was still not a Fuinjutsu Master, for he had not studied. "Sorry Gaki, forgot you didn't know yet. Nobody can be sealed with two jinjutsu."  
>"Why not do they fight over each other and stop the other from working, or do they kill the person marked?" Naruto asked seriously.<br>"No. You can only be marked by a Jinjutsu once if you try to mark someone who already is marked it just kind of runs off like water."  
>"So if I, and let me explain, gave Sasuke a seal like a chakra seal or a resistance seal but powered it with Bijuu power or Sage power, that would constitute as a Jinjutsu and protect him?"<br>"Sage chakra you mean?" asked a strangely happy Jiriaya.  
>"yeah. I mean that should be strong enough to bind it right?"<br>Jiriaya pulled out his personal scroll and threw it to Naruto. "I have to check something. I want every book and scroll memorised by the end of the week and returned to me. If you use shadow clones be careful, Bye." And with that Jiriaya wouldn't return until next week.

Saturday rolled around and found Sasuke (and Niinii) beat Naruto to the ramen stand for once.  
>"How was your week Sasuke?"<br>"Eh, last week I was doing control exercises remember?" Naruto nodded. "This week he had me working on the first part of mastering my new element and working on my Taijutsu still, at least this time he gave me three days to train before changing styles so I'm doing pretty good with them but I don't think I've ever seen them before. One seems like its defensive and keeps my hands and arms by the ground and the other is about finding things with out seeing them and being silent. He even had me wear a blind fold. Prick."  
>"Well Ero-Sannin had a discussion with me on the first day back and I think I can prevent that Snake from trying to wear you like an old suit but it will take me a while. Other than that I spent the next day and a half reading theory, bleagh. For the last four days I've been playing around with some stuff that if it works properly will help our squad. For example remember those head sets that cut out all the time?"<br>Sasuke nodded. "Well this one I'm almost done on will let us do that but with longer range."  
>"Huh, sounds interesting. But what about the tournament?"<br>"Meh, I'm not worried about that." Naruto said as he scratched Niinii's ears. "Niinii kind of grows on you huh?"  
>"Yeah like I said last time. It's almost like having a family again."<p>

Week three of four started out with Jiriaya making Naruto sit and write a stupid test on what he read last week. When Naruto was done Jiriaya said the results would be back before the Finals. This week Naruto was made to summon different toads and work through different Ninjutsu and Taijutsu drills when Jiriaya called out a name in the morning. Ate lunch, then read Konoha law for five hours while Naruto started his Elemental mastery training for all five elements (at one hundred clones per group). Around five-ish Naruto would be done for the day and go back to his pet projects. Both that he kept secret even from Jiriaya and the Third until he was done.

This week they showed up at the same time.  
>"Hey sasuke. I'm done that thing incase you wanted to know we could have it done after lunch and not have to worry anymore."<br>"Lets, So this week it's your turn first, go for it."  
>"Ugh, drills all morning doing what ever jutsu he decides to call when he calls it just to make sure I have the Jutsu down, followed by reading law for five hours a day, oh ya and then it's elemental training yay."<br>"Similar here elemental training for my fire all morning, than same as last week three days off Taijutsu before switching. This time it was some style that focuses on not using energy, than it was a style that had me swinging around a branch while fighting. actually the one I worked on yesterday was almost like that girl from Kumo you humiliated in the Prelims."  
>"Just figured it out huh? If you told me in order it went Iwa, Kiri, Suna, Kumo. I wouldn't be surprised if the first week wasn't the basics of six different Konoha styles. Never mind a Prick, Kakashi-Sensei has been trolling you."<p>

They paid before heading off to Naruto's place Sasuke was shocked at the state of things. What looked like random scibbles were every where stacks of notes with x'es crossed through them piled high on anything flat. "Come sit over here Sasuke. Don't worry I modified a Jutsu Ero-Sennin showed me no one will notice anything."  
>"What do you m-"<br>-BUZZ- Naruto didn't even let him finish before shaving most of Sasukes hair off. Just moments after the buzzing stopped Naruto said "Fuin!" and a sharp pain that felt like anger itself appeared where Naruto's hand was before he went through a few signs and placed his hands on Sasuke's head. immediately Sasukes hair regrow to it's previous state.  
>"There now your as safe from Orochimaru as you can get without being an S rank ninja."<br>"Thanks. See you next week." said Sasuke as he left Naruto's place.  
>Flash. Flash.<br>'Futon time.' thought Naruto.

The last week of training was instead spent finishing his elemental masteries, while working on his chakra control. Naruto figured that if those stupid stats only let him use a certain level of jutsu of that element it he mastered the element before he was able to use high level attacks that would just help him out at a later time and spent Sunday on wind, Monday on water, Tuesday on lightning, Wednesday on fire and Thursday on earth. Naruto spent Friday held up in his apartment.

Again Sasuke was waiting for Naruto for their Saturday lunch. Sasuke saw someone sit in Naruto's seat in a red short sleeved coat. "My Friend is sitting there. If you don't move by the count of three my friend will be sitting in a puddle of your blood."  
>"Well if it was between sitting in a pile of blood or a different chair I'd just sit in a different chair. Actually, no your right I'd sit in a pile of blood this has been my chair for years hasn't it?"<br>"Didn't relise it was you, Naruto. Nice shirt."  
>"Thanks. Nice sword. I just practiced my mastery this week, oh yeah and I made an addition."<br>"What kind of addition?" Sasuke asked as he looked over. "Nevermind." Naruto wore nothing under his new red shirt with black flames on the bottom. With it opened up some kind of big seal was visible on his navel but connected to his seal was a line that lead to a smaller circular seal with nine magnamata. The first magnamata going counter clock-wise had a nine in it and was filled in, the 'nine' mark like the empty one beside it clock-wise were pointed in while the other seven were pointed outwards.  
>"Kakashi showed me several low ranking jutsu from every element for field work, one offensive and one defensive, different element a day, than we worked on my genjutsu yesterday. This morning he gave me my new sword and said 'every chunnin should have a weapon to fall back on in the field'. Only thing I know how to realy do with it besides swinging it around is that one style though." Naruto slapped sasuke on the back.<p>

Sasuke stared helplessly as Naruto grabbed a kunai and decapitated Niinii. "NIINII!" Sasuke looked at Naruto smiling an eerie smile as he grinned at him while wearing that stupid Orange monstrosity. Sasuke stood with a surge of power flowing through his eyes ready to inflict as much pain on Naruto as he could when he noticed Naruto smiling his friendly smile while petting Niinii holding him to his open chest. "What? But? How? What just happened?" Sasuke asked flabbergasted to the girl behind the counter.  
>"Well um, Naruto-kun slapped your back and picked up your cat to pet him. than you screamed his name and stood up glaring at him."<br>"Amie-chan can I borrow your mirror?"  
>"Uh, ok. I guess?" The teen age girl passed over her mirror from under the counter to Naruto who just held it up to Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke's eyes were different from before. Where his eyes should be charcoal or blood red with three tomoe instead it was black with three overlapping red ovals that went from one side of the pupil to the other, with what looked like a six sided star in the center.  
>"Try not to use your new eyes unlike your regular sharingan those will make you go blind. If My plan works it should only take a few months to a few years to fix that. Until then emergencies only."<br>"But I saw you kill Niinii, wait you were just in orange a second ago."  
>Naruto peeled a piece of paper with a now deteriorating seal from Sasukes shoulder.<br>"This cost me quite a bit of favours from Kurunai-Sensei. I used sealing to put one of her Genjutsu in here of me killing your cat."  
>"But why. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Sasuke was literally crying at this point.<br>"You once said you would do anything. Anything at all to kill Itachi. I just gave you the same eyes as him this is just a small part of the power you would need to hurt him let alone kill him. Losing the thing closest to your heart is what unlocks this. I cheated for you, so you wouldn't have to. And Sasuke this still isn't the best your eyes can get so remember emergencies only." Naruto stated in a voice that was strangely foreboding.  
>Sasuke took Niinii and ran home with his head low so others didnt see him crying.<p>

Naruto felt his chest burn as one of his magnamata turned inward, looking down he saw the empty '6' spot was inward. "Here this will cover both." Naruto threw down some money and ran for the main gate.  
>"Utakata!" Naruto yelled as he jumped in front of the six tailed host. "Lets meet up for a meal after the exams." Naruto held his fist out in front of him. Utakata looked at him like he was retarded before the beautiful red head laughed. "Just humour the child so we can go." As soon as he touched Naruto's hand his eyes widened and he looked at Naruto's markings before quickly following the Mizukage.<br>Naruto smiled just three more days until the Finals and he just needed to see four more if his calculations were correct.

The next day came before he felt that burning again only this time it was twice as painful. Naruto rushed out of his place without even locking his door. He would have missed then had the Twin Scales not had to sit down for his back. "Han, Roshi. Good to see you guys Utakata got here yesterday. I think B and Yugito will be here later today." Unlike last time he held up both fists to his brothers in burden. The three Iwa-nin looked at Naruto in shock.

Blond hair? Check. Blue eyes? Check. This was him they all knew it. This was the blasted Fourth Hokage's son. The two Jinnchuriki looked at his open chest first at the big seal than diverted their attention to the little one with five out of the nine pointed inwards, one of which had a '9' filled in. With The nine-tails as the only one not passed out this confirmed it Konoha kept one the whole time, it was longer speculation. Han raised his fist and met Naruto's. "Roshi, do it, don't be stuborn now of all times." Han said as he processed what he saw third hand. Reluctantly Roshi did as well. "Ok see you guys later. We'll talk after the Finals.

Naruto was almost home when he felt the same burn as before, rushing back he almost didn't notice the Iwa-nin still where they were as he jumped down. "Yugito! Octo-pops! Finally your all here. well mostly." Naruto stuck his fists out yet again. B wasted no time to give the boy a fist bump. "YEAH! WHEE!" Naruto yelled out with B. Only thing is B didn't yell out, but looked down at Naruto. "What was that about? You should be embarrassed with your self." He said seriously before whacking Naruto over the head. "HOW COULD YOU PUT SO LITTLE EMOTION IN IT?" Noticing the fist still infront of her Yugito rolled her eyes as she brought her fist up. Ay on the other hand still had his eyes glued to Naruto's smaller seal. "What. Is that?" He asked stiffly. "Eh well I designed it so I could tell when my brothers and sisters were around Raikage-Dono. This did not make the Raikage happy, This kid was thinking he was his equal. He maybe powerful, from the feel of his chakra alone Jonnin rank, but that was still a far cry from being on his level. Ay walked past Naruto completely ignoring him ask to see his Jinnchuriki after the Exams were over.

STATS  
>free - 0<p>

bijuu control 2/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 5/6

med 0/6

req. tsunade arc

sensor 0/6

enlightenment 1/1

earth element 1/6

earth 2 req. wind 6

fire element 1/6

fire 2 req. wind 6

lightning element 1/6

lightning 2 req. wind 6

water element 1/6

water 2 req. wind 5

wind element 5/6

yin/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and yin/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra transplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. yin/yang 4


	13. exams 7

Hiruzen was seated with his peers the Rai, Tsu, Mizu, and Kazekage (with their body guards. He him self having Gai and Kakashi behind him) and the lovely young lady that came from Rain on behalf of her leader the so called Amekage. She was a pretty young thing in her mid thirties it seemed, with blue hair. He noticed that the Kazekage was in fact his old student from his chakra. If he didn't know to look for it, he would have missed it, for Orochimaru hid his power well. Looking down he could see all eleven finalists standing on the field. Getting up from his chair and walking to the edge he cleared his throat. "Welcome to this years Chunnin Exam Finals. We have decided to do things differently this year. Usually we do the fist fights from every bracket then we go to those winner and so on. This year we are finishing each bracket before moving on to the next one. After all the brackets have finished we will have an exhibition match showing the skills of the few not able to move forward this year and depending on how good they are they may receive recommendations for fast tracking to Chunnin. After that finishes we will conclude with the finals. Jiriaya if you will?" With a poof of smoke a middle-aged man with long white hair appeared.

The other Kage (including Orochimaru in descise, and Konan) widened their eyes in shock. None of them knew he was here. And if one of the legendary three was doing this Chunnin level job where who else was where and doing what. It was the Kazekage that first spoke up. "If Jiriaya of the Sannin is here, are your other two students?"  
>Hiruzen chuckled. "If I ever saw my student Orochimaru's face again I would have to put him down like a sick dog. As for Tsunade, well, she 'maybe' down in the back of the sick bay just in case something real bad goes down today."<br>The Tsukage was next to speak his mind. "Two of the three Sannin, The Green beast and Copy-cat Kakashi. Let me guess you have the second coming of the Yellow Flash and Itachi here in the shadows too? All for one Exam filled with kids? What are you playing at inviting all of us here, including our Jinnchuriki?"  
>"Oh no, nothing nefarious like that. We just wanted to send a few messages, cement a few peace treaties that sort of thing. As for the preposterous thing about the second coming of the Yellow flash, I personally think he takes after his mother the Red Death more than his father. Don't fake shock I know each of you have known who his parents were for years. Anyway both boys are in the Exams not watching them." He said with a smile.<br>The Mizukage was next. "Wow a real live Uzumaki? I thought they were wiped out?"  
>"No, although as far as I know he is the last of his Clan."<br>Unable to keep quiet any longer Ay stood up. "Why did you want seven of the nine in one place don't you know how dangerous that could be?"  
>"Seven of the nine are here right now? With all five Kage, and some of the most powerful Ninja from every nation? Only an idiot would try something today."<br>Hiruzen looked at the Kazekage for a half second before looking at the blue haired woman that just spoke. "Only a complete and utter idiot."

Seeing the Kage finish their discussion Jiraiya called out the match. "Our first match is between a student that passed as the dead last in his graduating class less than three months ago, and only started basic fuin training at the start of last month and as of yesterday I have the results of his mastery testing from seal masters in all five major countries. As of today Uzumaki Naruto is officially a seal master in training, due only, to how short he has known the subject and one year from today will get his full mastery credentials, Naruto. On the other side we have the current Tsukage's granddaughter Kurotsuchi. Begin!"

Kurotsuchi jumped down to the arena floor. Naruto on the other hand decided to start of with a bang, well more like a flash. Throwing down a kunai from the balcony to the arena Naruto appeared with out any smoke or anything with what looked like the kunai he threw down in his hand at the same angle it should have been. Unseen to everyone but Sasuke a kunai appeared where Naruto was a second ago and he moved his foot so as to stop it from clattering to the ground alerting the others.

Kurotsuchi looked scared. She had trained all month just to stand up to Naruto from what she saw in the Prelims she even forwent wearing any panties for this fight just so he couldn't embarous her in front of her grandfather. She knew a month ago that he was fast, she planed on him being able to run faster than she could but to teleport, to use 'that' jutsu that almost wiped out her country in the last war, how could she beat that? Than it hit her she didn't have to win just put up a good enough showing, who could they blame for not being able to win against someone with the Hirashin. She took a breath before taking her Taijutsu stance, maybe Taijutsu was his weakness, she could hope.

Naruto was not going to stop his fun just because she wanted to have a slap fight. Naruto went through hand seals before slamming his hand on the ground. It started as a blot not unlike a summoning but it continued outwards in a spiral with the odd blot here or there, this seal continued until it hit the arena wall and looped around until connecting into a circle. Seeing his opponents confused look he explained loud enough for every one to hear. "I have reworked the Hirashin so as to no longer need kunai to use it. Any where within this seal I can travel to instantly."

Kurotsuchi was well and truly scared now. Literally no where to run or hide without getting disqualified. she knew If she used her quicklime and did trap him, he would just teleport and be free making her waist chakra, but on the other hand it would show off what she could do for the judges. "Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique." Instead of aiming at Naruto's foot like usual she covered Naruto head to toe making him into a statue.  
>"Damn. Nice looking statue you made there." Naruto whispered into her ear from behind.<p>

Kurotsuchi jumped back. "Water Release: Water Trumpet" Kurotsuchi spat out practically point blank at Naruto. Naruto, being Naruto gave her a foxy grin before pointing one of his off fingers in her direction. A seal appeared on his finger tip as it sucked the jutsu in. "Thanks, this could help latter on."

Ok, now she knew supplementary and offensive jutsu were out. If she cant trap him, and he just steals her jutsu for latter she would have to out smart him. She would just need to get a few minutes to plan something out. "Earth release: Earth Dome" She put up a dome of rock from under ground to protect her while she thought of how to beat him when she heard a whooshing sound through her barrier and looked shocked as she saw what was known in her country by war survivors as the 'blue ball of death'. Out of options she held up her arm. "I recognize that I am unable to beat him, I forfeit." Naruto made the same hand seals as before and his seal came undone with a poof of smoke. Naruto and Kurotsuchi both walked up the stairs in silence. Upon going back over to his team mate Sasuke gave his kunai back to him on the sly and whispered to Naruto. "I know how you faked it the first time but the second?" "Toads, had messenger toads with earth release reverse summon me on top of where they were." Naruto whispered back.

Up in the Kage box there was an uproar. "Hirashin? Seals that absorb jutsu? Rasengan? He's a damn plant! What rank is he really?" Oonaki thundered. Hiruzen looked insulted. "I personally made sure he could not get his hands on Hirashin just so this would never happen. He tried to convince me the entire month but I kept refusing him. He must have reverse engineered it some how. As for the seals you heard Jiriaya, If it were not for him starting the subject less than a month ago he would have his full Masters in sealing. As for the Rasengan? Kakashi?"  
>"Hokage-sama, other respected guests, Naruto had finished revese enganearing the Rasengan by the time our fist C-Rank mission was over, and he graduated bottom of the class only a few weeks earlier."<br>Every one was too shocked to say anything for a few minutes before Hiruzen cleared his throat and asked.

"So, who thinks Kurotsuchi should get promoted? I think she showed a good balance of jutsu, both in element and types, as well as she knew when she was over her head."  
>The Tsukage and Mizukage nodded while the Raikage and Kazekage shook theirs.<br>"Konan-chan? I invited your leader here for his input but as he sent you in his place for a reason so, your thoughts?" Konan couldn't believe one of the most powerful men in the world besides Nagato wanted her opinion. "I agree. Hokage-Sama had she been from my village she would be given Chunnin for her skills and versatility. Had Naruto not been in this exam she might have gotten closer to the top."

"And Naruto-kun?"  
>Nobody shook their heads. "Just to warn you when I get back I'm adding him to my bingo book as an A-Rank threat." Said the Tsukage.<br>"A shame, knowing Naruto-kun he might take that as an insult to his skills. Oh well with time." The remaining Kage and Konan looked at the Third like he was senile. The Kazekage spoke up. "I think you should start thinking about retiring again old man." Hiruzen gave the signal to continue with the matches to Jiriaya.

"Next match is the Apprentice of the Demon of the Mist, Yuki Haku vs The Only survivor from the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke blurred down in front of Jiriaya while a rectangular sheet of ice formed across from him. Haku stepped out of the ice and it shattered. "Begin!"

Both boys took out their blades and took up a stance. Haku charged at Sasuke and both clashed. With Haku using one of the legendary swords he had the advantage of power where Sasuke had speed. Sasuke got a few hits on Haku but instead of the feeling of going through flesh it felt more like it was blocked some how. Sasuke figured his best bet was to parry and block instead of attacking what with the differences in swords. This Kenjutsu match lasted several seconds before Sasukes sword shattered into pieces. Haku deciding to be a good sport, stuck his sword into the ground. Haku started using low level Water jutsu on Sasuke but kept missing, soon the field was full of puddles. Sasuke sick of just dodging turned on has Sharingan and when Haku threw his next Water jutsu he threw a low leveled lightning jutsu, seeing what was about to happen Haku stopped his jutsu and jumped to the side making ice needles. Sasuke dodged just in time to only get hit with a few. Ice vs Lightning, Ice won. Sasuke took that to the logical conclusion fire melts ice. Haku having the advantage pressed forward and shot off an Ice Dragon that Sasuke countered with his Fire Dragon. Somehow, the Ice Dragon won.  
>Haku figured this was the perfect time to show everybody how much better he was that some brat that had a relatively easy life. "Crystal Ice Mirrors." Haku jumped into one of his mirrors and zoomed from one to the next nicking Sasuke with senbon. Sasuke had enough it was time to see what he could do, he was going to see just how strong he was. Sasuke put more Chakra to his eyes and looked at the mirrors, black flames appeared on them like magic instantly destroying them. Haku would have burned to death had he not jumped at just the right time back onto the field.<p>

Haku knew time was up as long as Sasuke could see something his black hell fire could destroy it. Making signs he made the puddles he made earlyer rise up into criss-crossing ice spikes trapping Sasuke and making his hands spread before trapping him in an ice like statue. Sasuke could barely move but he was able to just position his head so he could look at Haku. Focusing his other eye Haku was trapped in a Genjutsu, While Haku was in the Genjutsu Sasuke took all the power he could and yelled. The upper part of the ice shattered as an ethereal rib-cage wrapped around him. It took several seconds before he could get his legs out. Sasuke pulled a kunai out and pressed it to Haku's neck just enough to cause a trickle of blood. "I win."

"Winner, Sasuke!"

As Sasuke walked over by Jiriaya and sat down Haku slumped down and out. A Med-nin collected Haku and his sword and left to the side of the building.

"What are you doing kid?"  
>"Next match is Naruto and myself I'm trying to rest for a few minutes."<br>"Good call, not that it will help much."  
>"I know."<p>

"Any votes for Haku?" Hiruzen asked.  
>The Mizu, Rai, Tsukage and Konan nodded while the Kazekage shook his.<br>"five for, one against good odds." Hiruzen summarized.

"And Sasuke?"  
>The Rai and Kazekage nodded while the other three shook their heads.<br>"Two yes, three no, and I'm thinking about it. But I think he needs to show more planning."  
>Hiruzen gave Jiriaya the sign for the next part.<p>

"On the one side we have the apprentice of Mount Mokouboku and the awesomeness that is Me. The Great Toad Sage, Jiraiya! Naruto. On the other we have Sharingan Kakashi's apprentice Sasuke."

Naruto took his time getting down to the arena this time waving to the crowd as if he were a celebrity. When they stood in front of each other they shook hands quickly then -WHAM- "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THROWING AROUND S RANK JUTSU IN A CHUNNIN EXAM?" Sasuke looked shocked those were S Rank jutsu? No wonder he's so tired, with so much chakra gone he felt like something was wrong with his eyes. But that was just because he was tired from his last fight a few minutes ago, right?

"Begin!"

Naruto stood there for a few seconds while Sasuke made sure his Sharingan was still on. Looking back at Naruto he saw a reddish pigmentation surround Naruto's eyes. With not much left in the figual tank Sasuke called out. "Naruto let's make a deal who ever losses this jutsu clash forfeits?"  
>"Your on Sasuke but just remember you started it."<br>"Chidori!"  
>"Futon: Rasengan"<p>

The jutsu clashed for half a second before Sasuke was flying back, blood flying from his mouth and his right arm mangled and oozing blood, before crashing into the wall opposite Naruto in the stadium. Naruto rushed over to his barely conscious friend and said. "Sorry Sasuke, that was as weak as I can make that jutsu. I'll make sure your fixed in no time." Naruto dug out and carried Sasuke over to the med-nin running to them. "Winner Naruto!"

Up in the Kage box Oonaki Yelled in rage. "Four S Rank Jutsu in two matches? How can you explain this Sarutobi?"  
>"Naruto was the dead last remember he only pulled out the last S Rank jutsu, but I saw he lowed the power output from usual. Sasuke will be able to use Jutsu in a few months thanks to Tsunade. As for Sasuke those were three of the same jutsu his brother possesses. Amaratsu, Tsukuyomi, and Sas'suno. Uchiha Kinjutsu. I think I might just make him acting Chunnin under Naruto, believe it or not those two make a good team. Any objections?"<br>Nobody said anything.  
>"And are we still in agreement for Naruto?"<br>Yet again silence.  
>For the third time today Hiruzen sent his student his approval to move things along.<p>

STATS  
>free - 0<p>

bijuu control 2/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 5/6

med 0/6

req. tsunade arc

sensor 0/6

enlightenment 1/1

earth element 1/6

earth 2 req. wind 6

fire element 1/6

fire 2 req. wind 6

lightning element 1/6

lightning 2 req. wind 6

water element 1/6

water 2 req. wind 5

wind element 5/6

yin/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and yin/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra transplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. yin/yang 4


	14. exams 8

Extra chapter for march break

As asked for all new chapters I write will only have the stats on the bottom.

fixed as of may 13th after being told it was not up properly.

Taking note from Hiruzen, Jiraiya called out. "Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, Hinata vs Eldest son of the Fourth Kazekage, Konkuro. Begin.

Remembering his tricks from the prelims Hinata started by activating her Byakugan. Confirming her opponent was himself and not another puppet Hinata charged at Konkuro. Seeing the petite girl charging at him, Konkuro pulled out his puppet from last time, Crow. With Crow meeting her half way, Hinata ducked down and to the side while moving her hands close to the puppet, before continuing her charge. The puppet fell to the ground, his strings cut but got back up and was put back in between Konkuro and Hinata. Hinata jumped just in time to the side. Glad she kept her Byakugan on Hinata severed the chakra strings attached to the puppet again before using the technique she spent last month creating. "Twin Loin Head." Crow was smashed into thousands of pieces. This time Konkuro was the one slack on the floor.

"How? Crow was made by the Sasori of the Red Sands. No-ones ever been able to break one before."  
>Konkuro stood and charged. "I'll kill you, you bitch!"<p>

"Air Palm." Konkuro was knocked back several feet due to Hinata's currently low skill with the jutsu, but before he could regain his footing Hinata continued. "You are within my divination, Eight-trigrams Sixty-four palms."

With Gai in the Kage booth, Naruto in a bathroom break and Jiraiya being non-partial (besides his student) the last strike managed to hit in the proper spot. Konkuro's body slumped to the ground, to not get back up again. Hinata stopped in her tracks. That had been her first kill. She didn't know what to do or think so she just stood and stared in shock before. "Winner by death Hinata!" Jiraiya walked over to Hinata before quietly talking to her. "First kill?"  
>Hinata could only nod mutely.<br>"We all have to do it. Thats part of the job, kid."  
>Hinata didn't respond this time.<br>Jiraiya ran his hand though his hair before thinking for a second. "My godson had to kill on his last mission too. As far as I know it was his first kill, I could be wrong but either way It had to be done, so he done it. Your first kill will always stay with you, He did it to save the life of his friends in wave. Your's was an accident but remember the truth of the matter, and remember not all truths are known when something happens. If you get curious about my God-son ask Shikamaru, Ino or Choji, I'm sure one of them would be glad to tell you about what he did for them in Wave. Now go and rest for a few minutes and try to clear your head. Your next mach will be in a few minutes and you could be fighting a friend from class or foe from Kumo, you need to get over this at least temporarily." With that Jiraiya shooed Hinata off to the stands.

In the Kage booth most of the members had a frown on their face. The only one was the Kazekage. "Hyuuga Hinata, such strength. Too bad Kumo doesn't have any Kunachi like her eh, Ay-Dono?"  
>"Are you insinuating something? I am not my father! He might have found it excitable to kidnap from other villages but I do not! After years of him being dead I'm still trying to defend myself from his mistakes!"<br>"Don't worry I know the Kazekage is acting like a snake but maybe thats his way of pretending his son wasn't just killed, right Kazekage-Dono?"  
>"Eh, yeah I guess. Sorry Ay-Dono that was out of line." 'Damn, I thought I could cause some discord among those two, who else can we try? Also note to self when I grab Sasuke-Kun, grab that Hyuuga bitch as well.'<br>"Anyway? Hyuuga Hinata, yes or no?" Asked the Hokage.  
>"It is nice to see a fellow girl hold her own against guys, she gets my vote." mused the Mizukage.<br>"Anyone able to get rid of those damn puppets permanently gets my vote." said the Raikage glaring at the Kazekage. Hiruzen could see it was more of a fuck you Suna than actually wanting her to advance.  
>"I disagree. Just like those damn Uchiha, they can only use their eyes." spouted the Tsukage.<br>"She fights well but you saw how she did after hitting the final blow. She is too weak to be in the field let alone leading a squad." supplied the Kazekage.  
>"I have to disagree with the Kazekage. That seemed like it was her first kill. Show me a ninja who could kill without remorse on the first time, and I'll show you a monster that should be put down." Konan said.<br>"Three for, two against, I yet again choose to hold on for a later time." With that Hiruzen signaled Jiraiya to start the next match.

Jiraiya called for the next match.  
>Heir of the Nara clan, Nara Shikamaru vs student of 'The Perfect Host', Omoi!"<p>

Omoi walked down to the arena floor, while trying to think about ways to beat the shadow user. The former lazy-ass known as Shikamaru on the other hand simply jumped down. After seeing just how bad things could get on a real mission and seeing just how out classed him and his friends were in the forest, Shikamaru decided there was not enough time to laze about, not if it could be spent training to keep his friends alive. Had it not been for Naruto, his team would have been killed twice already. Choji and him had both started to train seriously in the last month knowing that Naruto wouldn't always be there to save Team Ten's collective asses. As Shikamaru stepped in front of Jiraiya, across from Omoi he took stock of what he had to work with. Naruto statue, three-quarters of an earth dome, ice shaped as Sasuke laying on the ground in chunks with the feet still fastened to the ground, shards of Konkuro's puppet sticking up in the ground (while the puppet pieces were small they were numerous, each giving off about an inch of shadow each), and the trees the arena originally had. Shikamaru smirked. "Too easy."

"Begin!"

Omoi jumped back several times. He saw how the boy could use his shadows to ensnare his enemies and didn't want to loose, especially that quick.

Shikamaru sent his shadow out as far as possible with the objects littering the field before making them go inward in a spider-web like pattern. Omoi looked shocked. He had not expected this. Omoi knew he was beat choosing to minimize his losses he put his hand up to quit. Unfortunatly the shadow of his had touched the shadows on the ground. -SNAP- "Shadow neck bind. Kumo trash." Shikamaru than spat on the body of the only Kumo-nin to actually make it to the finals.

"Nara Shikamaru wins by kill."

Shikamaru just crossed his arms waiting for his next match.

"Maybe the Leaf aren't getting as soft as we were led to believe?" Oonoki said thankful for his grand-daughter not being among the body count.

"I take it this was the message you meant to send Hokage-Dono?" asked a seething Ay.

"Actually the message we wanted to send was of peace. Those Gennin will be held accountable from me personally for this."

"So far half of the foreigners fighting Konoha-nin were killed today. Obviously you are not in as much control as you want us to think." The still masked Kazekage smirked.

Hiruzen glared before sighing. "Shikamaru?"

"He has the skills needed but his emotions on the field could get his team killed." mused Oonoki.

"The brains are there but as stated, his emotions control him too much it seems." piped up Konan while the others just shook their heads no.

"Disappointing, I was hoping to promote him but as you said he needs to get control of himself first. I think I might send him for counseling after these exams but I thought if anyone from this pool held a grudge against Kumo it would have been Hinata from that little kerfuffle from when she was a child?"

Signaling once again to Jiraiya to continue Hiruzen looked at his guests. 'Damn it Naruto I knew this was a bad Idea.'

"Kekki Genki Gentle Fist vs Secret Jutsu Shadow Style. Hyuuga Hinata vs Nara Shikamaru!"

Hinata was doing little better than she was a few minutes ago.

"Hinata, Naruto would never forgive us if we struck the other down. Lets fight but not with intent to kill, Ok?"

"Ok." Hinata rushed into a taijutsu spar with Shikamaru "Why do you seem to hate Kumo so much, and what happened in wave? Jiraiya-Sama told me to ask you about it." The two combatants continued strike for strike while talking, while Jiraiya was the only one close enough to hear them talk. To every one else it looked like the match was going strong while they were really only sparing. "... and after we got back to the Hokage's office you could see in his eyes how nervous he was. I still have this feeling he went AWOL to save us but I can't figure out how he knew where to find us or if he didn't why Hokage-Sama would send Naruto without back up."

"But at least you were only threatened with kidnapping, when I was little I actually was kidnapped. Thankfully father killed them and rescued me not far out of the village."  
>"Well that would explain one of them, but Zabuza said others as in more than one. I'll look in to it later, something doesn't feel right about this exam."<p>

Disengaging from the spar Hinata called out. "I forfit. Good luck Shikamaru, you'll need it to fight Naruto."

"Wait, Naruto? Fuck! If I remembered I had to fight Naruto I would have quit first. You played me bitch!"

Up in the Kage booth Hiruzen shook his head. It was like they weren't even trying to show off any more. That last fight was too anticlimactic. Looking to his fellow Kage (and Konan) it looked like they all thought so as well. He Signed to his student. Hopefully the two bug users and the Kazekage's youngest would be entertaining enough for them.

STATS  
>free - 0<p>

bijuu control 2/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 5/6

med 0/6

req. tsunade arc

senser 0/6

enlightnement 1/1

earth element 1/6

earth 2 req. wind 6

fire element 1/6

fire 2 req. wind 6

lightning element 1/6

lightning 2 req. wind 6

water element 1/6

water 2 req. wind 5

wind element 5/6

ying/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and ying/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra trasplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. ying/yang 4


	15. exams 9

"The grand daughter of the first Tsukage, Suzumebatchi vs the heir of the Abrame clan, Shino!"  
>When the two stepped into the light Jiraiya looked around as if he didn't see them for a second, looking in different spots before looking at the two competitors. "Fight!"<p>

Shino and Suzumebatchi rushed at each other and when they got within range they both seemed to mutate into beetles and bees trying to cover the other in themselves to no use. The beetles and bees separated and flew in different directions to where Jiraiya was looking before hand.

"It appears we both had plans to devour the other in a form of bug clone. Pity that will not work as that was my primary plan."

The two dashed together again this time for real and started with a taijutsu match, unfortunately neither clan was a taijutsu focused clan and relied on their bug jutsu to win their fights. After several minutes of some of the sloppyest taijutsu most of the audience had ever seen people stated to boo at the poor showing.

"It appeares neither of us is the best at taijutsu, and the crowd is getting rest less. Let us step up our game."

"Beetle armour jutsu!" / "Bee blade: sword" The two yelled out.

Shino's sandles turned a glossy black, continuing up his legs, torso, arms and finally his head. With a rhino beetles horn on his helm and both shoulders, knees, elbow and show points in hercules beetle horns protruding giving his defense a little bit of offensive power.

Suzumebatchi's jutsu on the other hand did not look as impressive but that did not mean it was any less dangerous. Her sword was a mixture of yellow and black with the sheen from the wings of the bees hardening and protecting them.

The two bug users clashed for the second time that day, third if you counted their clones. Unlike the previous skirmish this one was not as poor of a showing, while still not the best it was still a vast improvement. Until both skidded back on their hands and knees panting.

"It seems you have poisoned me. As I have drained you of your chakra. Let us go out in a bang."

The two stood back up and ran at each other before collapsing a few feet away from each other accidentally knocking heads together resulting in a double knock-out.

"As both combatants have been knocked out, this mach is a tie. Now medic get your asses down here and remove these two from my arena."

Hiruzen shook his head. "If only, but with such a showing I don't think either is ready what about y- Kazekage-dono what is your son doing?"

-  
>"I was robbed of my first match by luck and now this? I will have my fight now. If they are not worthy of fighting me than maybe you are!" With that Garra jumped at Jiraiya whom mearly waved his hand away in Garra's direction as he was about to be hit. -Crack-<p>

Sand fell all over Jiraiya as he pointed his finger at the wall under the Kage booth. All spectators in said box looked over the edge and saw the form of Garra fall out of the wall and on to the ground.

Jiraiya called out to the audience. "For your viewing pleasure and to give the finalists time to recover and plan their next match. The Gokage present to you for the first time, a free for all match comprised of those not lucky enough to make it into the Finals but that were still skilled enough to make it through the first two parts of the exam. The rules are simple no killing and who ever is the last one standing is the winner. Will Suigetsu, Chojiro, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Samui, Karui, Akatuchi, Kiba and Choji please come down."

All but one came down the stairs. The last one Suigetsu instead came from the medical wing, and on his back was the executioners blade, Kubikiribocho.

The fighters all circled around Jiraiya waiting for the command.

"Begin!"

wasting no time most paired off to fight. Sakura vs Ino, Choji vs the two Kumo-nin and Kiba, Akatuchi and Temari in a tree way fight. Standing where they were Chojiro asked "Why do you have Haku's sword?"

"Haku's sword? Haku was an interloper just like you. Neither one of you were in the program. I'm the last one, Kisame is still out there some where, all of the others are dead and I was the only student that wasn't killed but you and Haku are both interlopers and thieves. This blade on my back? My masters, it was supposed to go to me next, and that sword you carry was my brothers. yet it went to a no name, no skilled loser like yourself. I don't think so. Both blades rightfully belong to me by succession, and I am taking them back." With their talk over suigetsu unleashed his blade and slamed the side into Chojiro knocking him to the side. Suigetsu toyed with Chojiro for several more seconds stopping him from pulling his blade several times before just bashing him over the head with the blunt of his blade. Suigetsu grabbed the twinsword, Hiramekarei from chojiro's unconscious body.

Turning to the next closest fight he saw the three way free for all and decided to jump in. With both arms pumped up Suigetsu brought one blade down and the other crossways taking off one off Akatuchi's legs and one of Temari's arms making both drop in puddles of blood trying to stanch the wounds. Turning to kiba he saw the dog boy turn into twin spials with his dog and spin at him. Jumping back and blocking with both blades he heard a crash and a tinkering shatter. His opponent and his pet where both knocked out, but the kubikiribocho was mostly gone leaving only the hilt and about an inch of jagged blade left. "Glad I blocked." Suigetsu walked back over the the limp appendages covered in blood and stabbed the blade in the blood to repair about half the damage before jumping to the next repair shop, I mean victims.

Choji was barely able to keep the two kunachi from killing him because of what Shikamaru did to their team mate. Lucky this guy with blue hair and two giant ass swords came to help him. Choji took a rest while his saviour took out his attackers. They were now on the ground with many cut marks on them, and he must have been imagining it but the one sword looked bigger than before. Choji walked up to the guy who saved him and held out his hand. "Thanks for that. I think you might have saved my li-" Choji looked down in shock, there was a slash across his stomach with the blood flying to the one sword. "Why?" and with that Choji fell to the ground, getting dirt in his wound. Suigetsu was about to jump to the last fight before he saw the two girls on the ground.

"Winner Suigetsu! Medics get your asses down here!"

STATS  
>free - 0<p>

bijuu control 2/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 5/6

med 0/6

req. Tsunade arc

sensor 0/6

enlightenment 1/1

earth element 1/6

earth 2 req. wind 6

fire element 1/6

fire 2 req. wind 6

lightning element 1/6

lightning 2 req. wind 6

water element 1/6

water 2 req. wind 5

wind element 5/6

ying/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and yin/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra transplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. yin/yang 4


	16. exams 10

Sorry about the chapter yesterday. This was not the first time a chapter I put up condensed into a giant paragraph.

Notes from reviews. The translation I read The third Tsukage's name is writen as Oonaki. Also Gokage means the five Kage like in the Gokage summit arc, not any of the Kages themselves.

Sorry for the mix up with this week chapter.

* * *

><p>With out waiting for the arena to clear Naruto and Garra were already waiting. Shikamaru entered just as the medic picked up the last body from the ground.<p>

"Hey Shika, stand back and let me deal with this. Garra is so far out of your luague it's not funny." Naruto said with a firm face.

"I will have both of your blood. Mother demands it." Garra said in his standard monotone.

"Begin! Dance for me you fools." Jiraiya called out with a booming laugh.

Garra wasted no time in sending his sand out to attack Shikamaru and Naruto

Naruto sent out a pulse of electricity to slowdown and chip away some of the sand as he grabbed Shikamaru and jumped away before jumping back in front of Garra.

"You should know that if you want to prove your worth that guy" Naruto pointed at Shikamaru. "is not worth your time, especially when I'm right here."

"You are correct, Uzumaki Naruto. It is your blood I seek most in this exam."

"If you really want to fight me, follow me. Neither of us can do more that our weakest in this ring with all of these poeple around us." With that Naruto jumped up to the top of the arena by the Kage booth and yelled out "Jiji! Garra and I quit, we're off to play. You guys have fun!" and with that bounded off in to the forrest out side the village gates with Garra in tow.

Down below Jiraiya's voice boomed out "As both Naruto and Garra have left the ring, the winner of this exam is Nara Shikamaru!"

Several -BOOM-'s were heard across the village as gaint snakes crashed into walls in every corner of the city tearing the walls down and causing mass panic.

Hiruzen looked to his side at the Kazekage. "I was wondering when you were going to start attacking Orochimaru."

"How long have you known old man?" Orochimaru asked as he jumped away just as all the Kage (and Konan) did, to get space.

"I knew you were in my village the whole time. I did practically raise you, how could I not feel your chakra so close to home?" Hiruzen calmly replied while being the only one still sitting in his seat. 'Thank you for telling me what would happen Naruto-kun, because of you I was able to get almost all the rust out. I may no longer be in my prime but at least I can fake it.'

"Summoning: Edo Tensei!" As Orochimaru's hand hit the ground several coffins acended from the ground. The lids dropped showing those in the booth and Jiraiya who jumped up to help with those who were summoned. Stepping out from their literal death beds were the first two Hokage, the until resently current Kazekage, the previous Raikage Ay and Bee's father Ei, the Third Mizukage, the Second Tsukage and Hanzo of the Salamander. "You know what to do my puppets." Orochimaru cackled as he run away unimpeded.  
>-<p>

"Ok. I think this is far enough."

"Indeed it is Uzumaki."

Naruto jumped at Garra. "If I can bump him this should be easy enough."

Unfortunately Garra heard Naruto and jumped away while sending his sand at Naruto, who in turn sent the water he sealed at Garra in order to disrupt the sand. Seeing his sand become sluggish Garra dropped the hold he held on that sand and focused more of his chakra to a different area of his sand.

Garra shot more sand and Naruto countered with a low level lightning jutsu. With more control over this sand than the sand he was using before Naruto's attack did nothing. Having caught Naruto, Garra made his one hand into a spear and rammed it through Naruto. Naruto wretched his body back and slammed his palm down on the spear creating a Rasengan as he did so.

Without Garra's chakra to keep it in shape the rest of the make shift weapon dissolved leaving sand in Naruto's open chest wound. Using what concentration he could Naruto sent a kunai with a explosion tag at Garra. "Shariken Kage Bushin" The one became many and Garra wrapped himself in a cocoon of sand. Naruto crouched behind a tree to let the fox heal his wound. 'Damn sand in wounds hurt even if it fixes it self it's still irritating me.'

Sand exploded making Naruto realize what he just gave Garra time to do.

-  
>As the Kage level ninja where fighting the Edo-kage an eruption of sand was seen from the corner of their vision. Said sand assembled itself into the Ichabi, Shukaku.<p>

-  
>"Fuck" Naruto stared at his opponent. "While here goes nothing." Naruto started drawing on Karuma's chakra carefully putting him in his second tail and making sure to keep the power where it could be controlled.<p>

-  
>A pillar of crimson chakra shot into the sky so high it was disrupting the clouds path, before settling back down.<br>'Naruto-kun I hope you know what you're doing.'

-  
>With his chakra shroud covering him with two tails of ethereal yet solid chaka swishing behind him Naruto tore up Ichabi-Garra's leg while ascending it. Garra kept swatting as if a fly was trying to land on him before Naruto made it to his position. Naruto pulled back his arm to hit Garra but just as it was about to land Garra fell into the sand as if it were water.<p>

Naruto's weight was thrown off-balance and he fell face first into sand that was as solid as steel. -TING- "Ouch." Garra's sand hand came up and smacked Naruto into the sand again, -TING- and again, -TING- and again -TING-. Any normal person would have a concussion from such head abuse, Naruto on the other hand just got a headache that continued to grow worse. Garra being the psychopath he is thought this was funny and did not stop for several minutes before flicking Naruto on the ground.

Naruto looked up as he slowly got up, blood running down his face and sides of his head. 'I can't reach him to bump fists. Now what can I do, dammit?'

'ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT MY HELP IN THIS FIGHT NARUTO?'

'I told you this morning, I can beat Garra myself I don't need help.'

'AND YET YOU DID USE MY CHAKRA. SO MUCH FOR BY YOUR SELF.'

'Fine. whats your Idea?'

'BIJUU ROOM.'

'Bijuu room? What the hell are you on?'

'REMEMBER WHEN YOU MET THE OTHER BIJUU AND THEIR PREVIOUS HOSTS WHILE WE WERE FIGHTING OBITO?'

'Yeah! I forgot about that. Can you pull us and Garra in there?'

'CONSIDER IT DONE'

-  
>Four pairs of eyes opened at the same time in a big circular room with nine spots surrounding a bigger circle.<p>

"Where am I? What have you done Uzumaki?"

"BEEN A WHILE SINCE WE'VE BEEN HERE HASN'T IT 'BROTHER'?"

"SHUT UP AND BUMP FISTS YOU IDIOT." Kurama said to his brother holding out his fist.

"FUCK YOU KURAMA. OH NO YOU DON'T LIKE HUMANS KNOWING YOUR NAME I FORGOT. HAHAHA, NO I DIDN'T HE KNOWS NOW."

"I TOLD NARUTO MY NAME A LONG TIME FROM NOW. YOU WILL UNDER STAND IF YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME."

"LAST TIME I LISTENED TO YOU GYUKI BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF ME!"

"AND WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME?"

"OK SO HUMANS CAUGHT AND SEALED ME BUT THE REST OF YOU GOT CAUGHT NOT LONG AFTER THAT."

"WE WOULD STILL BE FREE IF WE ALL WERE THERE TO WATCH EACH OTHERS BACKS! BUT THAT IS IRREVERENT. JUST DO AS I SAY OR THE BEATING GYUKI GAVE YOU WILL SEEM LIKE A SMALL BRUISE."

Shukaku wisely decided to do as his oldest sibling told him to.

"GREAT SO WE'RE FUCKED. I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK LIKE THAT."

"NONE OF US DID, THIS IS OUR ONLY HOPE. AND EVEN THAN IT IS A SLIM ONE."

"Hey fuck you, my plan will work!" Naruto shouted ay Kurama as he was jumping on his head.

"SHUKAKU WHEN WE LEAVE DROP THE JUTSU AND LET NARUTO DO WHAT HE HAS TO."

"IF I MUST."

-  
>Out side in the real world Garra dissipated the sand as Naruto dropped his chakra cloak.<p>

"Show me your seal I need to change it."

Garra looked at Naruto with a cold look for a second before doing what he was told. Garra took his shirt off and laid down. Naruto looked over Garra's seal before molding chakra in his hand and placing an eight trigrams seal over the seal Garra had containing the Ichabi and sealing the chakra key in a scroll Naruto pulled out, before setting to carefully setting to work on removing the old seal. With the seal replaced Naruto went through hand seals and pulled an ethereal copy of his smaller seal of his body the same as his almost like he was copying it before placing it above Garra's new seal.

"Almost done I just need you to channel a bit of Shukaku's chakra into your hand than pass it to my hand, after that I just need to connect your two seals and we're done.

Garra did as he was told so Naruto could finish the sealing. What Garra didn't expect was for Naruto to put Shukaku's chakra in his small seal instead of Garra's. Once Naruto's hand was empty of Bijuu chakra Naruto channeled chakra to his finger and drew a ling connecting Garra's two seals. As soon as the two seals connected the smaller seal flared up racking Garra with pain until it subsided a few minutes later.

-blink-blink- 'about damn time. lets see my last wind, my last fuin, one to sensing, and lets put my last one into water.' Naruto thought as he went through his list.

"Lets see Garra's fixed, exams are over and I don't leave to get Tsunade for a few days. I guess I can relax for a bit. The only thing going on now should be the in... FUCK, THE INVASION. I HAVE TO GET BACK. Garra you rest for a few minutes before heading back." And with that Naruto was booking ass back home to help the Hokage, he wasn't losing the old man a second time if he could help it.

STATS  
>free - 0<p>

bijuu control 2/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 6/6

med 0/6

req. tsunade arc

sensor 1/6

enlightenment 1/1

earth element 1/6

fire element 1/6

lightning element 1/6

water element 2/6

wind element 6/6

yin/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and yin/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra transplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. yin/yang 4


	17. invasion 1

Hiruzen seeing the Edo-kage finally decided it was time to stand up. "Split them up. If they stay together it will be more of a hassle. As long as my people can be saved we can rebuild, you must stop them at all costs." No one argued. "Ay, Bee take your father. Mei take your predecessor. Oonaki your master. Jiraiya I leave Hanzo to you. Every one else focus on the Kazekage. When your done help the others."

"I don't listen to you so don't take this the wrong way. I'm only doing that because my father is my responsibility." Ay ground out before jumping off with his father and brother.

"Respectfully Hokage-sama, go fuck your self. I'm fighting Hanzo." Konan said as she leaps after Jiraiya and Hanzo.

The others were more willing to listen.

"So Saru, it has come to this." The Second said.

"Haha. Your an old ass man, now." The first laughed.

"I wish I had never made this Jutsu, but it was needed at the time. Judging from what I can feel you guys seem to be lucky. It appears I have only a fraction of my powers and strength. A tenth at the most."

"Indead it does seem like we are lucky about that Sensei."

"Sorry about this Saru."

-  
>The group with the Kazekage all stopped in an area several blocks from most of the populous.<p>

"Two, Four, Five and Six. They must think highly of me, or lowly about the others."

The four Jinchiriki all looked at the Kazekage before blurring into action.

Yugito coughed up a blue fire ball and sent it at the Kazekage as Roshi spat out a glob of magma at his feet. Mean while Han brought steam up and around the Kazekage's face and Utakata blew acid bubbles at his arms. Four Jutsu that cause instant or near instant death landed on the Kazekage causing him to yell out in pain. The jinchuriki turned to jump off and help their Kage when...

"Where do you think your going?" The Kazekage sent gold dust at them trapping them temporarily while they watched him regenerate.

-  
>Hiruzen was jumping from giant branch to giant branch with Emma in his staff form. -Smack- Hiruzen knocked the branch back as it tried to grab him. -Splash- they went one of his sensei's water dragons. Dodge. Flip. Duck.<p>

"I think you should find a successor if your lucky enough to live through this. We are trying to go easy on you Saru and that's with most of our power gone. You are well past your prime."

"I never thought I would say this but I wish Danzo were here."

-  
>In the Eastern section of Konoha the elders were walking through most of the invading force. 'In the old days Hiruzen, Koharu, Homura, Torifu, Kagami and I would have been able to repel this entire invasion our selves.' Thought Danzo. 'Now look at us Torifu and Kagami are dead, these two old bats can only take on three or four Jonnin each, I had to turn myself into a monster and Hiruzen even after trying to get back in shape is now only at high Kage level. Look at him over in the distance fighting the First and Second. Wait First and Second, He's not going to last much longer.'<p>

"Koharu, Homura. Cover me for a few seconds while I do something." Danzo called as he started undoing bolts on his arm cast. After a few seconds he was done. "I'm going to help Hiruzen. Get your act together and quit slacking off those two Jonnin are making you look bad" Danzo said pointing north to Asuma and Kuruni. "and Gai and Kakashi both took out more Jonnin in the last five minutes than you two together have all day." With that Danzo shimmered out of existence as if never there.

-  
>Hiruzen looked in shock where he was just a second ago seeing the Second impaled on a long wood spike, looking beside him he saw his old time friend and rival, Danzo.<p>

'Speak of the devil and he shall appear.' "Use any thing you need to for us to win and I'll look the other way, old friend. Konaha needs us."

"Agreed, but I want a meeting when this is over and you have to agree to think about it before out right denying it."

"We are in agreement than. I think it's about time we use some of the classics."

-  
>Koharu and Homura both scowled at Danzo's comments before jumping in with renewed vigor.<p>

"Hey old bats need a hand?" Tsume yelled as she jumped down with her partner.

"It is disrespectful to draw attention to a woman's age. Also as one of the elders it would be wise to be nicer to them." Shibi noted walking up to the elders.

"Koharu-dono, Homura-dono. Need cover so you can rest?" Hiashi asked overly politely.

Three more shadows blurred down from the roofs, revealing the elder Ino-shika-cho trio.

"You six are slacking off leaving Homura and me all the hard work, I have half a mind to fine you all." Koharu yelled at them.

"Actully you two are the elders, your job is to give advice not orders. I on the other hand am the Jonnin Commander. Look around your self while every one else was fighting Jonnin and backing up the lower ranks, since Danzo left you have been fighting low ranked enemies that any mid-Gennin could beat, your time is over don't expect to have as much power as you do for much longer." Shikaku could see the outrage on their faces, before continuing. "From here we spiral out counter clock-wise kill everything before moving on as a group let's go."

-  
>Danzo and Hiruzen had beaten the first two Hokage several times using every thing they could think of, but they kept coming back. "Look after our home when I'm gone, my recommendation for the Fifth is in my desk. I know you wanted the hat but we are both antiques now. REAPER DEATH SE..." Hiruzen Was just about to pay the ultimate price when out of nowhere he got punched in the face.<p>

"I'm not going to sit here and let you do that Jiji." Naruto said with a cold expression.

STATS  
>free - 0<p>

bijuu control 2/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 6/6

med 0/6

req. tsunade arc

sensor 1/6

enlightenment 1/1

earth element 1/6

fire element 1/6

lightning element 1/6

water element 2/6

wind element 6/6

yin/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and yin/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra transplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. yin/yang 4


	18. invasion 2

Ay, Bee and Ei jumped until they got to the Konaha Academy. "Here we shall fight, and here we shall beat you old man."

The Third Raikage looked at his son with distaste. "Let me get this straight. You plan on beating me. Here? At school? Is this symbolic some how to you?"

"Ya bro, why here of all places to beat the dad gone foe?" Both Raikage looked at Bee and simultaneously yelled. "Knock that crap off!"

"The two of you are in luck. I'm not at full power for some reason. Quickly set me free of this evil."

"I'm still trying to distance myself from the legacy you left for our country. That being said, If I can find away to further my country and this lower this ones quality of ninja this is the perfect place for our fight. After all the children are our future, isn't that right father?"

Ay flew at Ei, both going into their lightning armour for a clash of Nin-Taijutsu. While Ay and Ei started fighting Bee conjured up some of the eight-tails tenticals to swat at Ei from the sides trying to give his brother support.

The Third and Fifth Mizukage quit running and stood to fight on top of the Konaha Hospital.

"The hospital huh? Is this so you can get healed if you some how manage to win or are you taking out the competition?"

"If I win, the first. If I lose, the second. Either way can help my country."

"I see. Even in the face of death you think about what our country can gain from a loss. I'm happy about that Fourth, to be honest anything would have been fine as-long as a civil war didn't break out after my demise."

"Two things. One, I'm the fifth. Two, I led a rebellion for years to stop the civil war before being given the hat. Truth be told, if Zabuza didn't try that coup none of us would have started fighting back."

The two Mizukage started with Taijutsu to warm things up.

In northern Konaha two pair of Jonnin were fighting. One pair were secret lovers, the other best friends.

"Yosh! I challenge you Kakashi-san, Who can dispose of the most of the invading force."

"Fine but loser has to do one thing. Any one thing for the loser Gai."

"Deal! I am at 35, what about you my rival?"

'Fuck 35 already I only have 33. I am not losing this bet.' "57 Gai, try to keep up."

A few feet away both lovers thought '57? Bullshit he only beat a few less than Gai. How is Gai stupid enough to believe him.'

Team Gai looked around the mayhem. A block and a half away were the Sensei of this and last year rookie Gennin. They thought they were doing relatively well. Between the three of them they had beaten 5 chunnin and 20 Gennin. Not bad for a group of Gennin who got kicked out because they didn't relies there was a pretest with Genjutsu.

Neji was still furious, He thought he was so much better than every one else because of his eyes, so much better that he thought he wouldn't need them. Taking a break they looked over to Gai-Sensei and his friends to see literally several heaping piles of dead Suna and Oto ninja.

"328 my eternal rival!"

Kakashi finished ripping the Oto-nin in two before yelling back "331. I'm getting bored of this lets quit playing around." With that Kakashi lifted his forehead protector and literally flew through so many invaders the Gennin couldn't keep up with them. Gai was no better zooming around in a green streak, killing left, right and center. Looking over to the other pair of Jonnin they only saw one pile that was significantly smaller, but much less gruesome in death.

Lightning that's all anyone lucky enough to be alive but unlucky enough to still be awake saw. Bee felt someone touch down on the ground by him and moaned out. "No. Run away no one can stop this now."

"What happened Octo-pops?"

"At first the two of them went at it. I tried helping my brother, but that made dad angry, he focused on me. Luckily Bro's faster than dad, one hit did this to me imagine what would happen if Ay gets hit. Dad hasn't even used his spear fist yet, he's playing with us." Bee coughed up blood.

"Don't worry. I'm here, I got this."

"Fool." With that Bee finally lost conciseness.

Lava was pooled on almost a quarter of the hospital roof having melted through to the ground. Most of what was left was destroyed in melted acid. Hiruzen looked about before finding the two Mizukage and jumping down to help kill off the Edo-kage.

Kakashi and Gai looked at each other. "568." "568." Both few off into the village to find more prey.

Danzo limped over to Koharu and Homura. He was wearing only ragged leggings, and only tatters remained of his shirt. The biggest difference was Danzo only had his left arm left, his right arm no longer being there, only showing a stump. "Why are you two laying there acting all tired? It looks to me that you both have all your arms and legs, and funny enough I don't believe you have been fighting Kage recently. Get off your asses and fight, or get your asses home and write up your resignation letters Konoha has no use for this level of incompetence."

"What happened to your bandages?"

"Is that a Sharingan? How dare you? You'll pay for your atrocious crimes!"

Danzo looked at them in disgust. "Konoha will thank me." With a swipe of his cane Koharu and Homura's heads fell to the ground with a look of shock on their faces.

STATS  
>free - 0<p>

bijuu control 2/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 6/6

med 0/6

req. Tsunade arc

sensor 1/6

enlightenment 1/1

earth element 1/6

fire element 1/6

lightning element 1/6

water element 2/6

wind element 6/6

yin/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and yin/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra transplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. yin/yang 4


	19. invasion 3

Oonaki and the Second Tsukage drifted over to the Hokage monument before beginning their battle.

"Why here child?"

"Between our destructive jutsu and this space being deserted? Mostly it's so I can damage this village and have a justified reason."

With that the two Tsukage started throwing around semitransparent cones and cubes, destroying buildings and the cliff face honouring some of the leafs greatest heroes.

Jiraiya, Konan and Hanzo jumped downwards until they were in the arena. Jiraiya shot a fireball into the sky that before exploding took the form of a toad.

"What was the point of that, Sensei?"

"Back up."

An ANBU in old armor that looked to be from the second shonobi world war dropped down beside Jiraiya.

"I take it it's time for the big revile?"

"Take that mask of your face Orochimaru. The other you is gone."

The ANBU took of the mask and just as Jiraiya said it was Orochimaru dressed in the same garb Konan had first seen him in when she and her two boys were just young orphans in the middle of a war.

"So I see we have two of the three failures, and if it isn't the usurpers pet. I see I get to play with some of my old toys again. I hope you don't break as easily as last time."  
>-<p>

After fighting with their teams against the invading forces for a while what was left of the Konoha 12 slowly drifted together on their rounds fighting Oto-nin and Suna-nin

"It is good we have found each other. Why, you ask because now we can fight as a group and repel the invaders more efficiently." Shino stated in his monotone voice.

Shikamaru pointed to an alleyway to the right. The rest under stood and followed.

"What's your plan Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"We're the only Gennin I've seen out there today since Naruto left to fight that nut job Garra. Most of the invaders left are fighting the Jonnin or the Kage. If we tried to help we would only get in the way but as far as I know Naruto is still fighting that wacko. I say the seven of us go back him up. Any objections?"

No one objected so the group ran back to the stadium and followed the trail left by Naruto and Garra.  
>-<p>

Most of the Hokage monument was now gone leaving only jutting rock spikes and fractions of the faces once there, Oonaki drifted down to the top of a building panting. The Third Tsukage looked up just in time to see his Master's dust release shoot at him, when it was a few feet away two malicious purple orbs flew in front of him taking the incoming jutsu and pushing it into the sky before they blew up.

"Finally, back up. What took you so long Han, Roshi?"

-  
>"Orochimaru! Remember our combo from the second war we took out that Suna battalion with?"<p>

"Yess I remember, Jiraiya. You want to bring the heat?"

"No. Konan when my attack hits Hanzo use your strongest fire jutsu. Orochimaru Gale palm it."

Both nodded

"Toad oil bullet" Jiraiya spat out a glob of slick brownish black oil hitting Hanzo in the face. It took less than a second before a giant flamed serpent was sent at Hanzo, half way there a giant force of wind pushed the flames forward enlarging the serpent.

The three S-rank ninja stood back watching their horrific beauty engulf Hanzo.  
>-<p>

The Gannin arrived in an area that was bloody and torn up. The seven youth looked for their comrade to no avail. Seeing Garra sit up Sasuke ran up and grabbed him by the neck. "Where is Naruto?"

"Uzumaki left quite awhile ago. I owe him much." Sand rose up making a floating platform "Get on he may require assistance." Once the seven Konaha-nin jumped on the sand rose even higher and flew back to the village.

The eight saw great devastation on the way back. Hokage monument was all but destroyed, as were the hospital, academy, and Hokage's residence. They stopped when they got the arena seeing the blond-haired boy fall to one knee.  
>-<p>

Hanzo finished reforming with a grim expression on his face. "You had your chance, but now play time is over." Hanzo started to exude a toxic substance as he leisurely walked over to the three ninja.

When he was a few feet away from the defenders a flying kick sent him back a few feet. Naruto had arrived.

"H-hey E-Ero-Sannin, I- I, just give me a minute. I need to catch my breath, I'm kinda tired right now."

Hanzo grabbed Naruto and held him close poisoning him. At this Jiraiya saw at that spit second Naruto's condition. The wound on Naruto's chest had a matching tear on the back of Naruto's cloak showing a wound almost directly behind the one on his chest showing that Naruto must have been impaled before coming here, and now Hanzo was trying to poison him.

"Oh fuck no! Your right play time is over unhand my god son!" Jiraiya yelled as he threw his hands down and two puffs of smoke appeared on his shoulders.

"Ma gather nature chakra, Pa, its time."

"But we could barely do it when you came back here. If we do this you could die?"

"Don't care he has Naruto. Channel Yin/Yang now!"

With that Jiraiya leaps at Hanzo.

STATS  
>free - 0<p>

bijuu control 2/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 6/6

med 0/6

req. Tsunade arc

sensor 1/6

enlightenment 1/1

earth element 1/6

fire element 1/6

lightning element 1/6

water element 2/6

wind element 6/6

yin/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and yin/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

req. invasion

chakra transplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. yin/yang 4


	20. invasion 4

As Naruto was hauling ass back to Konaha we went over his memories of the last time this happened remembering the old man sacrificed him self fighting his predecessors on the Hokage residence. Shifting his direction a little Naruto saw the old man go through hand seals he knew were bad news.

"Sorry Jiji, but I hurt you because I love you" Naruto whispered to himself before thinking 'I really need to stop hanging around Sakura as much as I used to.'

Naruto cocked his fist back as he flew at his grandfather figure "I'm not going to sit here and let you do that Jiji." Naruto said with a cold expression as he hit his oldest precious person.

"Old man Danzo, Get Hokage-Jiji out of here. The Village still needs him. Me not so much."

"Foolish child! Do you not know who you are trying to face?" Danzo shouted.

"The will of fire is strong in this one Tobimaru." The second only raised his eyebrow.

"I challenge you to a fight second Taijutsu only. I bet I could beat you with one hand behind my back."

Tobimaru scoffed. "Impudent brat. Fine lets see how you fare."

Naruto ran at the second, the hand behind his back starting to glow unnoticed by the second although not unnoticed by the first. Naruto and Tobimaru exchanged several blows, most of which hit Naruto before he swiped his hidden hand at the second. "Contract unseal." Naruto smiled and the First Hokage slumped down leaving Naruto and the Second who the First jumped in front of a split second before the hit.

"Good for a second there I thought he was actually going to let you get hit by that. I'd say sorry for lying but with the stake of the Village at hand. Nothing is too under handed."

"As I said this one is ripe with the will of fire." The first said to his brother as he started to disintegrate. "Sorry brother but I have to." the First said as he held his brother in a vice like grip. "Hurry child."

Going faster due to using hand seals Naruto hit the second in the gut with the Contract unseal as he did with the First. "Protect the village no matter the c-" The First tried to say before finally crumbling to dust. The second looked at Naruto this time with a smile. "You remind me of Hirishama child. For the sake of Konaha don't follow his mistakes as we-"

Naruto kneiled down and panted for a few seconds before looking at the two old men. "Jiji I'm sorry but I couldn't loose you. Konaha needs you. Danzo, I told you to get him out of here. This time do as I say and keep him safe while I clean this mess up." With that Naruto jumped off to the Academy.

"I have faith that he will make a great Hokage someday." Hiruzen looked at Danzo after saying the first part. Seeing Danzo nod in agreement he continued. "As such I am still the Hokage. Go help the Jinchuriki fight the Kazekage your knowledge of wind would help best there as for me, I see a red headed Damsel that needs rescuing.

Naruto touched down beside Bee and could barely hear what he said.

"No. Run away no one can stop this now."

"What happened Octo-pops?" Naruto asked with concern.

"At first the two of them went at it. I tried helping my brother, but that made dad angry, he focused on me. Luckily Bro's faster than dad, one hit did this to me imagine what would happen if Ay gets hit. Dad hasnt even used his spear fist yet, he's playing with us." Bee coughed up blood.

"Don't worry. I'm here, I got this."

"Fool."

"Hey you ugly!" Naruto yelled out to the flashes of light. One of the flashes stopped and looked at Naruto. "Ya you! What is it with you kidnapping little girls? Are you one of those kinds of people?"

Naruto had his hands up in front of him channeling chakra like his fight with the two Hokage.

Normally it would be very stupid to piss of a Kage especially one of the previous holders of the title 'Fastest man in the world' add in the fact that Naruto was still not as fast or as strong as when he was before he was sent back and that spelled a disaster in the making.

The Third Raikage looked at Naruto with disdain. Ay took his chance and flew at his father only for his father to glance at him and back hand him, making him soar in the opposite direction.

"What are you deaf too? I called you a pedophile. You sic" -kk- Naruto spurted out as his insides were torn up. The Third Raikage's arm rammed right though his chest and out his back, full on impaling his right lung and just inches away from his heart. Naruto looked down and smiled, one of his hands had made contact.

Ei feeling something feel off retracted his arm and stumbled back a few steps. Naruto looked and saw Bee out cold and the Raikage barely holding on to stay awake. Sensing a great opportunity to prank an entire country Naruto held his one arm over his chest hole and used the other to punch the Third Raikage. Naruto had good luck as just after the fist struck the Third started to disintegrate.

Nee Yugito dropped down in front of the Fourth Raikage in a defensive stance glaring at Naruto as if challenging him. Naruto being Naruto smiled one of his trade mark foxy smiles before sitting down and channeling some of the foxes chakra. Ay widened his eyes realizing this kid destroyed his father with a single punch after getting stabbed though his chest and had only just used his Biju's chakra after the fight was over. "Stand down Yugito."Ay commanded. The dead last from the class that just graduated, only a Gennin and that powerful? What does Konaha feed these kids? was his last thought before finally surcoming to unconsciousness.

After several minutes Naruto stood up, looked to the arena and jumped off thinking he was healed enough to help Jiraiya-Sensei.

Naruto saw a hulking man walk towards Jiraiya, Konan and what the fuck, Orochimaru? Emitting a purple fog. 'Poison more than likely.' thought Naruto. Naruto jumped down at the figure with his leg extended in a kick not un-similar to Gai's Dynamic entry. Naruto was about to call it but shuddered at the thought of becoming like the man.

The kick was less effective that Naruto would like to of claimed, only pushing him back a few feet.

"H-hey E-Ero-Sannin, I- I, just give me a minute. I need to catch my breath, I'm kinda tired right now."

Hanzo grabbed Naruto and held him close poisoning him. At this Jiraiya saw at that spit second Naruto's condition. The wound on Naruto's chest had a matching tear on the back of Naruto's cloak showing a wound almost directly behind the one on his chest showing that Naruto must have been impaled before coming here, and now Hanzo was trying to poison him.

"Oh fuck no! Your right play time is over unhand my god son!" Jiraiya yelled as he threw his hands down and two puffs of smoke appeared on his shoulders.

"Ma gather nature chakra, Pa, its time."

"But we could barely do it when you came back here. If we do this you could die?"

"Don't care he has Naruto. Channel Yin/Yang now!"

With that Jiraiya lept at Hanzo.

The first few strikes were aimed at Hanzo's arms rescuing Naruto. Jiraiya tossed Naruto over to Orochimaru, "He gets hurt your next." before refocusing on Hanzo. Jiraiya started dismantling Hanzo piece by piece with Hanzo reforming as it went on. After a few minutes Jiraiya started to change gaining a red pigmentation around his eyes and webbed hands and feet before Pa started to flash turning Jiraiya back to normal besides his pigmentation. It was at this point that Hanzo relised he no longer reformed after part of him being ripped off. Hanzo tried to get away, Jiraiya was having none of it. "Get back here!" He bellowed as a black manifestation of a fist grabbed him and brought him back.

"Senpo: Katon: Rasengan" Jiraiya yelled as the Black fist opened with Hanzo in the middle as colossal flames of purple, black and blue engulfed him.

Jiraiya fell to the ground screaming as the flames instead of dying down traveled back down the his real hand burning and churning his flesh off until Pa covered his hand in wind Chakra and chopped Jiraiya's arm off a few inches below his elbow. Jiraiya looked at the open wound pouring blood and used a small Katon Jutsu the cauterize his arm. "How's Naruto?" Jiraiya gasped out before falling on his side blacked out.

STATS

free - 0

bijuu control 2/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 6/6

med 0/6

req. Tsunade arc

sensor 1/6

enlightenment 1/1

earth element 1/6

fire element 1/6

lightning element 1/6

water element 2/6

wind element 6/6

yin/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and yin/yang 1

chakra absorb 0/6

chakra transplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. yin/yang 4


	21. Tsunade 1

Naruto Woke up with a jolt. The last thing he remembered was being tossed to Orochimaru. -blink-blink-

'At least I didn't almost die for nothing what do I want to spend my two points on this time?' Naruto thought as he opened up his tab. 'Six? sweet. Wait I beat three Kage. Thats a rip off Kage should be worth more than others. oh well.'

"Let's see one to each of my elements, put one one my sensor and start my absorption. yeah lets go with that."

"You know, If I didn't know what you were talking about I'd think you were mad Gaki."

"Ero-Sennin? Sorry for making you rescue me, I was just trying to help." Naruto said.

"What you did may have changed everything. And it's just going to get worse from here." Jiraiya sighed before explaining how Naruto made this time worse than last. "You said Orochimaru killed the old man, you stopped that but by doing so Orochimaru can still use jutsu. You had three years reprieve because he couldn't directly do much, now he's out there doing who knows what with possibly an army of Edo tensei to attack at his whim. Think about that for a second this time he only used six Edo tensei."

"Sorry. I thought I was helping."

"And than there are the other four countries. You made Sasuke a threat so big that all four put him in the bingo book as an A-rank threat. That's right you just put a price on your friends head bigger than all but the most powerful Jonnin in the village. And then there is you. You have a full two pages in the bingo book with one of the highest bounties in the world, only unlike most people your not wanted alive. You must be protected by at least an S-rank ninja until the Hokage deems you good enough."

Naruto started crying. "I was only trying to help."

-sigh- "I know but you have to think about all the ramifications of your actions not just the best case scenario."

Just as Naruto was about to respond an ANBU appeared. "Uzumaki Naruto you are to report to the Hokage at once."

"Hold your horses we're coming." Jiraiya said

"You were not summoned."

"Well than I guess I just summoned myself than didn't I?"

Realizing who he was talking to the ANBU paled. "Of course Jiraiya-Sama. Please forgive me."

Jiraiya stood up from the chair and Naruto saw his master missing a part of his arm. "Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Flesh wound. Don't worry." He said in a clipped tone.

"Ah Naruto-kun good to see you here. My bluff was inefficient, as such we can no longer pretend Tsunade is back. It is time. Jiraiya bring in the other two."

Jiyaiya was back in less than a minute with Sasuke and Orochimaru.

"I thought I imagined him fighting with you?" Naruto said confused.

"With your help I was able to ... let's say rescue this Orochimaru from himself. Make no mistake there is still the Orochimaru that attacked out there some where."

Naruto saw the look on Sasuke's face show that he wasn't the only one not comfortable with this.

"Naruto-kun. He is going with as protection in the shadows. As far as any one will know it is just the two of you. Naruto-kun this green scroll is for Tsunade, this red one is for our friend that payed the price a few years ago if you see him. If this works we will have gained three loyal S-rank Konoha nin, Orochimaru included."

Naruto looked at Haruzen. "One condition, I get to fill Sasuke in on everything."

"Counter offer you can tell him every thing but the details of your travels, Jiraiya's secrets and If you try to barter with your Hokage again I'll beat your ass. Dismissed."

Luckily Naruto remembered where Tsunade was in a few weeks, Tanzaku Gai.

STATS

free - 0

bijuu control 2/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 6/6

med 0/6

req. Tsunade arc

sensor 2/6

enlightenment 1/1

earth element 2/6

fire element 2/6

lightning element 2/6

water element 3/6

wind element 6/6

yin/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and yin/yang 1

chakra absorb 1/6

chakra transplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. yin/yang 4


	22. Tsunade 2

Naruto and Sasuke (with Orochimaru watching over them from the shadows) Had left Konoha the day before. They had been walking for several hours today and had to stop several times to wipe out bandit hoards that tried to kill them for bounties. Sasuke was surprised the first time a group of bandits ran at him yelling for the head of 'Kinjutsu Sasuke' but not as shocked as when he found out Naruto and himself were in an Iwa Bingo book as A-ranked threats. When he handed Naruto the bingo book Naruto couldn't stop laughing something about a prank gone terribly, terribly right.

There was a soft thudding as several Iwa-nin with flak jackets jumped into the clearing. "Nimakaze Prepare to die for what your Father did to us."

The Iwa-nin rushed at Naruto. As Naruto and Sasuke jumped around dodging strikes they kept shaking their fists into signs after several attempts Naruto yelled out. "Paper I win." Before changing course knocking two beside each other in the face. "Two." Naruto then flipped in mid air and charged up two rasengans on the bottom of his feet before destabilizing them propelling him into two more cloths lining them. "Four." Naruto tucked and rolled after taking them out before springing up with forward momentum throwing his arm out at an approaching tree to turn him self around to head for the last three targets. Naruto focused wind chakra to both hands for twin Gale palm attacks and pushed both hands in front of him as he used a low level fire jutsu from his mouth. Naruto righted himself as he landed. "Seven."

Sasuke clapped sarcastically. "Yay."

"Oh quit complaining and help me seal anything usable."

Naruto and Sasuke walked into a hotel the next night. "Why are we in a hotel? We've been camping the whole trip so far?"

"The best way to catch fish is with bait. Now hinge into me and go hit on girls, make sure you tell them our hotel. With any luck we might catch a shark." Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was stupid. "Are we fishing or trying to catch Sharks?"

"Both." Naruto said happily.

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting up late that night and playing cards when they heard a knock on the door. Naruto ran up to the door and yanked it open. "You will come with us Uzumaki Naruto."

"The hell I will. Why don't you two come in and play a round of cards with us?"

The big blue bahemith with a weird sword grinned with sharp jagged teeth. "Fine but the winner of the game gets to claim a prize."

"Ok but we have to say our prize before our hands are dealt."

The blue man grinned. "I get to cut off the blond brats legs."

The smaller man that knocked looked at Sasuke. "I want Sasuke to come with me." This shocked Kisame and Sasuke.

"I want Itachi to tell me the truth."

"If I win Itachi has to read this nice looking scroll." Naruto said in a goofy tone for the sake of levity.

About a half hour latter Sasuke won. "Well lets hear it."

"The truth is subjective. We will return tomorrow night come Kisame we are leaving."

"But?"

"Now."

After the door closed Sasuke started to laugh. "I see now, that blue guy was a shark right?"

Naruto nodded.

They both chuckled.

The next day Naruto and Sasuke were still unable to find Tsunade, but did find fun by crashing in on Itachi and Kisame any time they saw them eating, free food is the best. That night instead of cards they played a board game, this time it was Naruto's turn to win.

As Itachi read the scroll three times before he tucked it in to his shirt. "Kisame we leave for now. Sasuke I will see you tomorrow."

-Knock-knock-

"Sasuke can you get that? It's probily for you."

Sasuke grogily got up and answered the door. Boobs. That was all Sasuke could see until he backed up.

"You said the door was for me right?" Sasuke asked not taking his eyes off of the ladies breasts.

"If you have to ask, probibaly not." Naruto complained until he saw her.

"Tsunade-Baachan!"

Tsunade did not answer.

"Hey old bat?" Naruto yelled before cringing as if expecting to get hit. When he didn't he grabbed her arm and lead her to his bed.

"Hey don't hog her."

"Fuck of Sasuke this is serious. Besides shes family, sick fuck."

"oh."

Naruto looked her over for any signs of blood to see if her hemophobia was the cause of her acting strange. He found none.

"I see she got here before me." Itachi said in his monotone.

Naruto understood right away what Itachi ment and pushed some chakra into Tsunade. First thing Tsunade did was punch Naruto in the gut.

"Old bat, huh?"

"I was trying to get you to respond, the old man sent me. Your needed at home." Naruto said to Tsunade as he passed her the green scroll.

Tsunade read the scroll and clentched her fists.

"So are you coming home? Your going to be the Hokage?" Naruto asked.

She looked grimly at Naruto. "I have to do something first but yes I will come back with you."

"Yes. We got her, she's going to be the Hokage." Naruto yelled in triumph.

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, wait what?

STATS

free - 0

bijuu control 2/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 6/6

med 0/6

sensor 2/6

enlightenment 1/1

earth element 2/6

fire element 2/6

lightning element 2/6

water element 3/6

wind element 6/6

yin/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and yin/yang 1

chakra absorb 1/6

chakra transplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. yin/yang 4


	23. Tsunade 3

Naruto woke up the next day when he heard a giant crash from across town.

"Fuck. I forgot Orochimaru and Kabuto are fighting Tsunade. TEAM WAKE UP."

Sasuke bolted up. "What, whats wrong?"

"Sasuke get Itachi than find me, Orochimaru we need to head out."

Naruto jumped out the window with a blur behind him.

"Crazy bastard. I'm going back to bed."

-Smash- "Sasuke. What happened to Naruto?" Itachi asked as he came through what used to be the door.

"Urg fine let me get dressed."

Naruto arrived just in time to stop Kabuto from stabbing Tsunade. "Seriously? You still have hemophobia. First thing we do when we get you back is counseling." Tsunade was too far gone to respond.

Naruto was fighting Kabuto when Orochimaru lunged at Naruto. "Your not going to derail my plans again Kyuubi brat." -clang- Orochimaru's attack was blocked by himself what the? "And who might you be pretender?"

"You may be the original. But I am the real one. How far I have fallen. No wonder why Sarutobi-sensei was going to kill me."

Orochmaru was unnerved for a second before understanding. "Ah you were found in Anko-chan but with me still alive you are less than meant to be. You are an unfinished prototype."

"That may be but at least I'm still human."

The two Orochimaru fought for several more minutes before the arrival of the Uchiha brothers. "Kabuto retreat."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened?"

"I am who he was years ago. He is my better in every way except one. I still have my soul where as his is torn to shreds by his experiments and forbidden jutsu."

The group walked back to the hotel so Naruto and Sasuke could pack up before grabbing Tsunade's apprentice Shizune and leaving.

Upon entering their room Naruto saw Kisame lounging on his bed. "There you are Itachi. This vacation was nice and all but we have a job to do. let's grab the kid and go."

"No. It is up to you if we remain partners but I no longer work for Akatski."

"But what are you going to do?"

"The scroll Naruto gave me was a pardon for my crimes. I am going home. You are welcome to join us if you wish, the Third owes me."

"I'm sorry old friend but you know what I want stops me from joining a new village. I will not stop you but if ordered to I will fight you to the death next time." With that Kisame lept out the side of the wall.

Naruto looked at Itachi before saying "Lets get our shit and get out. I don't want to pay for damages."

The group was just out side of Konaha's gate when they were met by Hiruzen and Jiraiya.

"Welcome home Hime."

"What happened to your arm you buffoon?"

"Don't worry I'm still the strongest one here." Jiraiya boasted

"Are not you old pervert my Nii-san could kick your ass all over -"

"Quiet. Jiraiya is possibility the strongest in the world right now with two exceptions." Itachi explained.

This got the attention of every body. "Your talking about Nagato and Obito aren't you?" Naruto asked suddenly serious.

"No I am not talking about a nobody and reject. The people who are as strong or maybe stronger are my old leader Pain and the man behind him. Madara."

"It's the same thing. Nagato has the Rinnegan and controls dead bodies, and Obito can teleport and go untouchable."

Itachi looked shocked and murmured "Maybe we do have hope." Although Sasuke was the only one who heard as most were paying attention at that time to Jiraiya yelling "It's called Intangible Gaki."

"Who cares we brought Tsunade home so now she can be the Hokage."

"I told you I'm not being the Hokage!" / "Tsunade-hime's not going to be Hokage Gaki, I am?"

"What why didn't you tell me?"

"You would have messed it up some how." Jiraiya waved Naruto off.

The Third coughed to get every one's attention. "The ceremony will be held tomorrow at noon. I want you all with me when I make the announcement. Orochimaru you are to go meet Danzo. He will start training you to take over Root in case something happens."

The Third looked off the roof of his office towards the gathered crowd.

"Good afternoon to all. In the wake of the Exams and the invasion I would like to start off with welcoming back Heroes of the leaf. I would like to welcome my student Tsunade back. Tsunade will head the Hospital staff and will be in charge of the now mandatory emergency Iro-nin training all Chunnin must complete, as well as the full training of Iro-nin should you wish to join up. Welcome back Tsunade." With that said Tsunade stepped up on to Hiruzens left.

"This next Hero was charged with a crime he did not commit so he could infiltrate an enemy organization. He finished his mission and is welcomed back with open arms and his rank reinstated. Welcome back Itachi." Itachi stepped up beside Tsunade as gasps and muttering was heard.

"Next we have promotions. For service during our darkest hour as well as a good showing I present you with Chunnin Sasuke." Cheers were heard all over the village as the no longer last Uchiha was given his vest. Sasuke stood proud beside his brother.

"After the next notice, My student Jiraiya will have something very important to say." Jiraiya stood up on the other side of the Third. "My loyal student Lord Jiraiya of the Sannin is here by appointed Fifth Hokage." Cheers were heard far and wide from the gathered citizens. Jiraiya raised his left and now only hand in the air to quiet down the populous.

"We all saw what happened last week. I refuse to ignore what is happening outside our walls. War is coming. Hopefully not for a while but we can't be sure, so as of now we are stepping up from stand by to marshal standing. For those of you that are not old enough to remember the last war this means in layman's if you are not in the field or doing your positioned job you are expected to be training. If you need help ask, if you are asked for help do what you can to help. D-rank missions will be done by the academy students under the command of a Gennin."

Jiraiya took a breath and looked down at the crowd seeing the frightened looks of the Gennin and over half of the Chunnin as well as all of the civilians. And the look of grim determination in the rest of the ninja force. "As many of you know the Jonnin-Commander is Nara Shikaku. He has final say besides me in any matters involving the Jonnin, as we are getting ready for war he will be working directly with me and his team. For the first time since the First Shinobi World War we are bringing back the Chunnin-Commander and the Gennin-Commander.

First the Chunnin-Commander. Most of you know him and most of his new position he was doing with out the title I present you with Umino Iruka." Cat calls accompanied Iruka as he walked up on Jiraiya's side a few paces away.

"Next up is the Gennin-Commander. He has consented for all village secrets concerning him to be dropped. Son of the Forth Hokage, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, and toad sage Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto walked up to Jiraiya beside Iruka.

"My command team will now give their first orders of my term. Once you have your orders you may leave, if your not caught up to the previous ranks orders you must prioritize catching up." With that Shikaku jumped up beside Iruka.

Naruto was the first to speak. "Every Gennin is to have their chakra nature tested and given the starting control exercises. Any Gennin that does not both know what their nature is and the first control exercise is to come to my office today at 2 pm." With that Naruto stepped back.

Iruka was next to issue orders. "As you heard Hokage-sama you will all be made to learn basic medical jutsu, that being said I want every Chunnin able to identify all known kekki genki even ones thought to be extinct, in case you run into one in the future." Iruka stepped back as well.

"Jonnin you will memorize all five bingo books, you will also have all village regulations memorized and enforce any you see being broken. Dismissed."

-blink-blink- 'About time I'm going to need these real soon.'

'KIT YOU NEED TO CONTROL MY CHAKRA OR GET TO THAT ISLAND. YOU CAN'T JUST KEEP HOPING TO CONTROL IT. WHAT IF WE WERE IN PUBLIC?'

'crap good point.'

STATS

free - 0

bijuu control 4/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 6/6

med 0/6

sensor 2/6

enlightenment 1/1

earth element 2/6

fire element 2/6

lightning element 2/6

water element 3/6

wind element 6/6

yin/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and yin/yang 1

chakra absorb 1/6

chakra transplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. yin/yang 4


	24. war with oto 1

Naruto walked into his new office. It was three doors down from the Hokage's office with the Iruka's next door and Shikamaru's dad between him and Jiriaya. Across the hall was the grand room for the council meetings. He just knew they were going to suck. He told the Gennin to be here at 2pm it was now quarter to. Naruto counted the list and brought out the chakra sensitive papers he would need. Just as Naruto finished putting the papers in a neat pile people started coming in.

After several minutes it seemed like people were done coming into his office. "As of today we can no longer slack off" Naruto looked at Shikamaru, "or worry about your silly little diets" Naruto glanced at Sakura, "now is the time to prepare our selves. War is coming. You." Naruto pointed to a Gennin several years his senior, "how many people are in your family?" The shocked Gennin took a second to realize he was the one asked. "Ah well me, my mom, my grandpa and I have two sisters and a brother." "Well guess what I told you to train but you found a way to slack off for a few weeks. We just got invaded again, you got knocked out quicker than your team, because you couldn't back them up they died. You wake up to see your friends bodies. You run home scared guess what you find?" The gennin didn't answer. There was no need to.

"If you are not on a mission you are training, as you can guess by that little demo this is serious. This is what is going to happen for the next three months, you will find your element in a few moments. Fire will burn, you will go to training field 1 for your next instructions. Water will get the paper soggy, training field 2. Lightning will crinkle up the paper, training field 3. Earth will turn to dust, training field 4. Wind will cut, training field 5. If you finish before the three months are up I will teach you a defensive jutsu, you show me you can do it effectively I'll teach you one for offensive." After Naruto was finished his instructions he passed the papers out.

Naruto was called into Jiraiya's office about an hour after Naruto was finished with the Gennin.

"Naruto, Tsunade got called on one of her debts just now, we can't have her gone right now so in order to clear up one of her debts and get our face out there again we have to send a team to rig a race in the land of-"

"Tea" Naruto finished. "Ibiki's little brother will be there he's a Gennin level missing-nin, he got tricked into stealing the Second's sword."

"Bring him back or kill him. but do it after the race so we can get this all cleared up. Take Sasuke and Sakura with you."

"Yes Hokage-sensei"

Naruto spotted a Tea house on their way to the land of tea. "Supper time. We're stopping to eat."

"But Naruto, don't we have to get there soon?"

"Trust me, Sakura it's important to eat. Or don't you remember what I said about diets?" Naruto didn't wait for a reply before entering. "One bean soup." Naruto called out as he sat down.

"Naruto that wad rude."

"I'll have a bowl of rice." Sasuke called over her voice to the wait staff.

"Ugh fine I'll have a half plate of dumplings."

"She'll have a full plate." Naruto called before looking at her.

A stranger got up from the back of the room and walked over to team 7 and just as he was about to open his mouth Naruto beat him to it. "Idate. Sit down while we eat and we will discuss our mission detail."

Confused about how his name was already known Idate booked ass.

"Eh, oh well. We'll find him when we're done eating." Naruto said as the food was placed in front of them.

The three members of team 7 stood in front of the client after hearing about the history of the race.

"So who are we going to escort, sir?" Sakura asked.

"I'm telling you it's that slow punk, Idate."

"No it's not Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura, quit arguing with Naruto I'm sure he knows what he's talking about more than you."

"But Sasuke-kun." Sakura whined. Just then the door opened revealing Idate.

"You called for me boss?" Idate looked up and saw team 7. "Wha?"

While Sakura and Sasuke were out looking at merchendise in one of the shops they heard a commotion. Looking out they saw a shop keeper about to be punched by a thug. Right before the punch connected Sasuke grabbed the fist. "Wha? Who do you think you are punk?" The thug looked to his back up to see them running away. " Hey what's the big idea?" he yelled to the others.

"Shut up and run!" was the only answer he got.

The next morning team seven was waiting with Idate and the two gangs when they saw the rival factions leader.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun. Is it just me or does he look like Japa-"

"Sakura? Were you about to say Japanese Hitler?"

"No." Sakura replied with a small voice.

"Sakura. Stay here and protect the family head. Sasuke and I will do the running part."

"But? Ok." Sakura said dejectedly.

At that time the gates opened and Idate started running before curving away from the ships.

"Let's go Sasuke."

Naruto and Sasuke were lounging on the boat Idate got off an old man when an arrow suddenly shot into the boat nearly hitting Idate. After the first one hit others started to rain down. As a boat seemingly came out from nowhere.

Four arrows shot into the side of the boat attached to rope. Sasuke covered Idate while Naruto channeled wind chakra to his finger to cut the ropes.

While Naruto and Sasuke were busy black rain started falling. Realizing what was about to happen Naruto made dozens of clones and grabbed Sasuke and Idate before jumping over the side of the boat. Naruto swam until they came to the boat the Ame-nin were on and climbed up the side making as little noise as possible.

Naruto nodded to Sasuke, before clearing the water out of Idate's lungs. By the time Idate was up Sasuke had already killed the three Ame-nin and taken over their boat.

"Did you already seal their stuff up?"

"Not yet. I figured you could while I steer the boat to shore."

"Ok. Hey sweet crossbow. Dibs." Naruto called as he sealed up all the gear they had besides the crossbow and arrows.

"I thought crossbows had bolts?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto.

"I guess this one takes both? I dunno." Naruto replied

"You know Idate is ranting again, right?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Whinny little bitch hasn't stopped since we started except to flirt with Sakura." Naruto replied in his normal tone. That only set Idate off even more.

When they docked there was a green haired Ame-nin spinning an umbrella.

"Rokusho Aoi. B-rank Konoha missing-nin, A-rank treat only if he still has the second Hokages sword. Sasuke you cover Idate while I reclaim the sword."

"But. Fine I guess its not like it will take you long. Catch up when your done."

"A brat Gennin like you beat me and take my prized tool? I think not." Aoi laughed.

"Well if I'm as week as you think it should be no problem to kill me and move on." Naruto goaded.

"This will kill you in one shot." Aoi exclaimed as he threw several senbon at Naruto. "This is a special poison from Ame. The only poison that's stronger is Hanzo's Salamander poison."

Naruto grinned. "Is that all I fought Hanzo's poison a few weeks ago and I'm still here."

"Imposible! No one can do that!"

Naruto took the senbon out and walked closer to Aoi. Aoi never seeing or hearing about anybody standing up or walking of poison like this, except God and his Angel back in Ame. But this wasn't God, nor did he have God's protection this was not possible. "I'm immune to poison." Naruto shouted as he socked Aoi in the face.

Aoi stood back up his nose broken and having a black eye. "Than let's try this!" He shouted at Naruto as he pulled out the Raijin no ken and swung at Naruto.

Aoi's attack was stopped by Naruto as he grabbed the swung blade while his body was covered in lightning. "The sword may change your chakra to lightning but that's not your element is it?" Naruto asked.

"How?" Aoi asked as he slumped down in defeat, his entire move pool negated.

Naruto used his other arm to sever the hand connected to the Raijin no ken, before using a Katon jutsu to cauterize the arm. "I'm letting you go. So go back to Ame and tell your god to meet his cousin at the Great Naruto Bridge one week from now. If I see you again before that I will kill you." Naruto peeled the detached hand off the sword handle before attaching it to his belt.

With the race won Naruto turned to Idate. "Hokage-same has given you two options. One come back to the village."

"And the other?"

Naruto didn't answer.

When the Konaha boat docked at port Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Idate walked up the plank.

"Brother!" Idate yelled out seeing Ibiki. Ibiki looked at him before turning to Naruto. "Why is the traitor on my ship.?"

"Remember how I became Gennin? He's just as guilty. Our crimes were to listen to a Chunnin like we were supposed to. You don't like it take it up with the Hokage because he's the one that gave me the go ahead."

Ibiki turned back to his brother. "When I deem you worthy of as a Konoha-nin then you can come home until then find other lodging in the village." With that Ibiki turned to walk away before Sasuke spoke up.

"If I can forgive my brother you can forgive yours."

Ibiki closed his eyes for a few seconds before walking away. "Fine but keep out of my hair."

Back home in Konoha Naruto was sitting in his office when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." The door opened to show Idate. "I've finished my debriefing and was told to come see you sir."

"Come and have a seat."

Hearing a familiar voice Idate looked up from the floor. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I'm the Gennin-commander. This is my office. Were you briefed after your debriefing?" Naruto asked in his 'business vioce'.

"No they said you would do it."

"We are currently gearing up for war, with that on the horizon we have to step up and clean our messes. All deserters are to be reclaimed by the village or if they choose not to be or are too dangerous eliminated. That is why you were given a choice. Do you know your chakra nature?"

"No sir that's a Chunnin level exercise."

"As of when I took office less than a week ago it became a Gennin level mandatory exercise." Naruto took a piece of paper from his desk and handed it to Idate. "Channel your chakra into this."

Idate took the paper and after a few minutes the paper crumpled. "You are to go to training field 3, If you are not on a mission you are expected to be there training. Have a nice day."

-blink-blink-

'Kurama's right I can't waist time on this. Well I guess that's two more for that.'

STATS

free - 0

bijuu control 6/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 6/6

med 0/6

sensor 2/6

enlightenment 1/1

earth element 2/6

fire element 2/6

lightning element 2/6

water element 3/6

wind element 6/6

yin/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and yin/yang 1

chakra absorb 1/6

chakra transplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. yin/yang 4


	25. war with Oto 2

Sasuke was sitting in a tree relaxing after a hard days work of catching up to his new peers. Medical jutsu maybe useful but it was a pain in the ass it was mostly chackra control, but at least he didn't have to start his kekki-genki memorization until next week.

"What nice eyes you have." Sasuke heard from a roof behind his tree. Turning to look he saw four strange looking people, in weird clothes he did not recognize. But what he did recognize was the headband the weird guy with four arms had on.

"Oto! Why are you in my village? Tell me before I kill all four of you." Sasuke demanded.

"How cute the fucker thinks he can play with the big boys."

"Tayuya what have I told you about your foul language?" The skinny one with two arms and some thing wierd on his back.

"Fuck you Sakon, you little bitch."

Sasuke looked on trying to calculate his chances for winning. First off there were four of them and just him. Usually no problem but his eyes weren't doing good lately and both Naruto and Itachi told him not to use his ms but what else could he ... thats it all he would have to do is even the odds.

Sasuke jumped down from his tree and charged up his chakra hopefully this would work. Sasuke was now glad that he had spent hours training his control for he spewed out two phoenix flower jutsu one after the other in to the air. The first in the regular circle pattern and the other in mostly a line. In the sky hung a music note like on the Oto headbands. If you squinted your head to the side a bit. And were blind. Fuck.

"The pipsqueak made a signal lets just grab him and run." The fat teenager yelled, drawing more attention to himself.

"Great fucking job ass-hat. If the signal didn't tell people we were hear your loud ass did."

At one the four teens jumped Sasuke. Sasuke tried to fight them off but it was pretty much one sided due to all the training he did to day coupled with using the last of his chakra to signal help.

After beating the crap out of Sasuke Tayuya Grabbed his listless body and the four jumped away. A few blocks away Tayuya was punched in the sternum making her lose grip on Sasuke. "Fuck."

Itachi caught the falling Sasuke and looked Tayuya in the eyes. "Tsukyumi."

Her three partners seeing this booked ass back to Oto to report to Orochimaru.

Tayuya woke up in a room with no windows and just her chair bolted to the floor. With the candle light flickering from that angle reflecting off the wall she cried out. "Orochimaru-Sama please I didn't mean to fail. I'll get him next time. I promise." As far as she knew no-one heard her pleas. After what could of been minutes or hours the door opened to let in Orochimaru. "It is good to see you Tayuya"

"Orochimaru-Sama!"

"Yes it is I, can you not tell by the feel of my chakra?"

"Lord Orochimaru I'm sorry I'll get Sasuke for you next time I swear it."

"I do not require Uchiha Sasuke. You see a few years ago a pretender ambushed me in my throne room while you were on an important mission for me. In the confusion I slipped away. He probably doesn't know I'm still alive but he might. I have a very important mission for you. This mission can only be completed by someone as loyal as you." Orochimaru watched Tayuya for a few seconds as if trying to decide he could really trust her. "Your three teammates have proven to be untrustworthy. I know that the other me has told them of what happened and that they are no longer loyal to me like you are. Do not trust them with this for they will lie to you to undermine your mission."

"What is my mission my lord?"

"I have taken over Konoha from the shadows. Only the Hokage and his pets really know. Your mission is to find all those truly loyal to me. Tell them to sneak to Konaha. They are to tell the guards they are there to water the roots. They will be knocked out and brought to me, to determine if they are a spy for the fake or if they are really loyal to me, like you are. Tell anyone that asks that you escaped with only minor injuries. I'm sorry my dear but for this mission I must break your arm. Do you except?"

"Thank you Orochimaru-Sama. I do.

Orochimaru walked out of the door. "Release her in one hour."

"Do you think your plan will work Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked his friend.

"With any luck our ranks will swell in the coming years. The more we have convert to us the less we have to kill."

-knock, knock- "Naruto-sama? I was told to inform you we had a counsel meeting in ten minutes." said an ANBU with a pidgen mask.

-ugh- "Fine I'll be there shortly." Naruto answered the messenger without looking up.

Naruto walked in the the meeting hall surprised. He had heard there was a huge counsel that was mostly civilians, not only did he see none but their were only three seats besides his own not taken. Naruto figured the one with the Konoha leaf was Jiraiya's and the Senju seat was Tsunade's. The last seat he knew was Iruka's because of the CC carved on the back matching his GC and Shikaku's JC. Just as Naruto sat down the door flew open.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to wait for the mission reports." Iruka said as he looked to Jiraiya's seat to find it empty.

It was almost fifteen minutes after Iruka came in before Jiraiya and Tsunade walked in together.

"S-rank debriefing. Need to know only." Jiraiya said in his no-nonsense tone. As if to explain their tardiness.

"Anyway, earlier tonight we were breached by Otogakure. They shortly kidnapped Uchiha Sasuke before being stopped by Itachi. Itachi was only able to capture one of the said shinobi, three others escaped. Itachi any information you can would help us." Jiraiya handed the floor to Itachi.

"The kunachi we caught was a red head with weird chakra. The others were a bigger guy with a red trihawk, A skinny kid with something sticking out of his back, and a dark tan youth with six arms. That is all I know."

Jiraiya spoke up again at this point. "Any information anyone else has on these four?"

As most were looking at each other or trying to recall ever meeting them Naruto spoke up. "The girl fights using sound based genjutsu done with a flute. The big guy uses earth element ninjutsu. The kid with a head sticking out of his back -" every one looked at him weirdly "-don't give me that look. It seriously is a head. Anyway he shares his body with his brother, so be careful they can separate or even jump into other bodies to attack from within. The last member has six arms and two legs and summons, you guessed it spiders. The spider summoner can also make weapons out of hardened spit, and spit out spider webs. Due to the Janken taijutsu style, the Hyuuga are the ideal fighters for us to fight him with. If possible I want the two red heads brought back to me, if they are related to me we can try to bring them to our side. Kill the others if you get the chance but if you miss or can't finish the job get the hell out of there. Each of the four are high Chunnin level by themselves, and they all have level two curse seals." Naruto sat back down.

Seeing no one else giving information Jiraiya looked across the room.

"Shikaku how are the Jonnin coming?"

"The primary forces are pulling the slack for the retirees but the older ninja are slowly getting back into shape."

"Good make sure they keep up. To off set if an unfit Jonnin goes on a mission they are too have minimum three Chunnin that are in good condition."

"Iruka? The Chunnin?"

"Most have at least a good starting grasp on medical jutsu. The bingo book studies on the other hand are lacking, but to be fair we just instituted the new protocols this week. The retired Chunnin are falling on the wayside quickly as most of the Chunnin are in their youth and are closer to their prime."

"Finish the basics of medical jutsu, after they have the basics down let them know C-rank missions only unless they pass the testing, C-rank missions are to be done in groups of five. Naruto, what do you have for me?"

"Well Ero-kage" Every one cringed thinking Naruto was going to get hit. "I have went through the list several times and as far as I can tell all Gennin now know which element their chakra leans towards. The training on it is still slow going, even with me telling them how to do what. Most of the Gennin are sorely lacking even basic skills."

"Teach them all an E-rank field survival jutsu of their element. See if that speeds up their progress. Gennin will only go on C-rank missions with their Jonnin-sensei, or three other Gennin and a Chunnin."

Jiraiya turned to Tsunade "Your grandmother Mito designed our security seal. Find a way to modify it."

"Tenzo. Triple our patrols. We can not afford for them to get back in and take our ninja or attack from within."

Looking around the room Jiraya asked if there was any other business. With no-one willing to answer everyone got ready to leave when they had to look back with shock when they heard. "Hokage-Sensei, I wish to take teams 7, 8, 9 and 10 on a two week training trip to hone their skills?" But the most shocked were Jiraiya, Tsunade and Hiruzen.

"Why them?"

"Out of all our junior forces I believe these eleven show the most potential."

The next morning the Konoha 12 and their sensei were at the gate with the Hokage, Tsunade and their family.

Jiraiya looked at the assembled Gennin (and Sasuke). "While on this training trip you will listen to Commander Uzumaki. I expect you to be back in our village in fourteen days or less." With that Jiraiya and Tsunade turned and walked away.

Being the spokes person Kakashi asked what all of the adults left were curious about. "So where do you plan on training them?"

"Wave."

Asuma's cigarette fell from his mouth. "Whats wrong Asuma?" Kurunai asked.

Before Asuma could answer Naruto beat him to it. "Wave is were I picked up the Hokage. But this time I promiss to grab the kids and run like hell if we come across someone as strong as Zabuza."

Asuma looked at Naruto for a few seconds before nodding his head.

"I thought that was only a rumor." Tenten said shocked.

"No. I fought him one on one." Naruto said proudly, before...

"As I remember it you would be dead right now if not for Hokage-sama. Your entire nose was hanging off by millimeters of skin and you were bleeding from every hole in your head."

Naruto looked abashed at this. "Well ok, but to be fair I just got out of the academy a few weeks before and he was an S-rank missing-nin."

"IT IS MOST YOUTHFUL TO GO BACK AND TRAIN AT YOUR FIRST PLACE OF DEFEAT AS A NINJA"

"But why wave?" Karunai asked.

"Free lodging?" Naruto dodged.

The sensei left. Now knowing most of what they wanted the parents turned to leave as well before Inochi turned his head. "Anything happens to my princess..." with that he walked off behind the other parents.

"Were off, lets go."

With no civilian to slow them down and two months of training since last time Naruto and team 10 were here they made the trip in an hour and a half. Naruto and his group stopped in front of a small house before Naruto walked in without knocking. "Hey you old drunk. Guess who's back!" he shouted.

"Naruto-kun." / "Naruto-niichan!" / "Brat?"

"Hey do you mind if my team uses some of your land for lodging?"

"Any thing for you brat. On one condition."

"What?"

"You have to let me show my super bridge off to your team."

"The great Uzumaki Naruto Bridge." Naruto breathed out shocked. His charges not any better.

"After all you did for this village, it was literately the least we could do."

"Literately, huh? Got any land available?"

"Just where Gato used to live but after you guys left" Tazuna nodded at team 10 "the villagers burned it to the ground. Nothing will ever grow there again."

"Who do I talk to?" Naruto asked.

After Tazuna rushed off to see what he could do for Naruto, he turned to his charges (a few were still on the bridge trying to undo the genjutsu on the name) he called out. "Who knows how to walk up trees?"

Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Sasuke, and Neji put thier hands up.

"Water walk?" Sasuke was the only one to lower his hand.

"Ok, we're only getting the basics down today. You can master it in your free time or when we get back home. Neji get Sasuke started on water walking. Ino you teach Sakura tree walking than move on to water walking. Shikamaru you get Kiba. Hinata, Tenten. Choji, Shino. Lee your with me.

After sending his solders off to train (but still in sight) Naruto turned to Lee.

"I know you can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. That being said you can still mold chakra, otherwise you wouldn't be able to use the Hachimon. The principle is the same you focus chakra inside your body, only in this case we do it on the inside of our skin on our feet." Naruto looked at an unsure Lee. "Than again you might be to old and unyouthful to be able to do it." A fire lit in Lee's eyes. 'Perfect.' Naruto thought.

STATS

free - 0

bijuu control 6/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 6/6

med 0/6

sensor 2/6

enlightenment 1/1

earth element 2/6

fire element 2/6

lightning element 2/6

water element 3/6

wind element 6/6

yin/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and yin/yang 1

chakra absorb 1/6

chakra transplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. yin/yang 4


	26. war with Oto 3

It had now been a few days since Naruto took his group out to wave and a week since he told Aoi to have Pain meet with him on the bridge in wave. Tazuna took Naruto's request directly to the Dynamo. By the next day Naruto had a nice big plot of land right on the shore.

Yesterday all of his solders now had working knowledge of tree and water walking. But today Naruto couldn't take any chances. They needed to stay away at all costs. Naruto summoned Gamikitchi. "Kitchi reverse summon me if I pulse my chakra three times." "Sure bro." "While I'm gone watch over these guys for me." Naruto said

"Hey guys Gamakitchi here is going to watch you guys for a bit while I go do something. While I'm gone build a full fence so others can't see in here. When your done if I'm not back yet start building camp.

Naruto walked up the bridge and leaned on the name post for a few hours until someone walked up with red clouds on his cloak and a straw conical hat.

"I didn't think you would show up Nagato." Naruto said coming off the pole.

"You have balls, Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Calling a god such as me out. As for calling me Nagato." Pain said with only his purple eyes shining out from under his hat.

Naruto Summoned a shadow clone and turned towards Pain. "Summon your Human path and read my clones mind."

"I do not know how you know about that ability, but there is no such thing as useless knowledge."

In a poof of smoke Pain summoned his other self to learn Naruto's secrets.

Unlike his other self the Human path had no cone hat but instead had long orange-ish red hair with a weird piercing going threw his nose on an angle in-front of his holy eyes.

The human path walked up to the clone and put his hand on its head before... "Wait I'm the real one you want the other one." Human path stopped right before activating the jutsu. "Just kidding boss is over there." Human path grabbed the head and pulled up bringing with it an ethereal Naruto out of the clones body.

The shadow clone fell over sideways before going poof.

"All and all that wasn't so bad. Pretty much painless way to die, let me tell you I've had some painful dispellings before." Naruto said with a shit eating grin.

-poof- ...and Human path dispelled having completed his function. "I see. I have much to think about. I will arrange a meeting in a few months time to tell you of my discussion, cousin." Having said his piece Pain walked away before stopping momentarily and reading the bridge plack 'The great Uzumaki Naruto bridge. This bridge is dedicated to Uzumaki Naruto, last living of the great Uzumaki clan that once ruled this island. Both the rightful ruler of this land and it's greatest hero.' Pain smiled and continued to walk away.

When Naruto got back to his land he saw the fence was up and the boys were busy building a small cabin to sleep in while the girls were busy getting the materials for them. Naruto was shocked he figured they put up a few tents but this, this was awesome.

"Hey guys I'm back." Naruto called out

After a few minutes of checking what every one had built so far Naruto asked "So whats for supper?"

"Ya what we got to eat?" Gamakitchi said.

"I was wondering where you got off to Kitchi." Naruto exclaimed seeing his familiar.

After a wonderful dinner made mostly by Choji and Hinata Naruto looked around camp.

"We're taking another break from training tomorrow guys. I was thinking making two shower huts on the sides of the cabin. One for males, the other for the girls. We may be training here, but we should still have a place to relax at nights. After the shower huts maybe a little pavilion in front of the cabin for cooking and eating? Or putting connecting out houses on the shower huts? I dunno but we could really make this place a nice place to train at. Oh well we can think about that tomorrow lets hit the sack guys."

When they were done the next night (Including the wonderful seals Naruto made to convert chakra when you placed your hand on the seal on the wall that made water spay down from the connected seal on the roof.) you could find the group split in two the girls in thier shower hut and the boys in theirs when we hear... "Ah! What is that?" The group of boys bravely (but foolishly given thier state of dress) rushed to the girls hut to get rid of the problem. after quite a firm telling off from the girls the males were about to let them leave with stink eye and isolation only when Kiba's towel fell off. -pow- -smash-. Kiba was sent flying out of the roof before Sakura rounded on the rest of the males. "You sleep outside tonight." Before storming into the house. The next few days of training were so full of tension you would need a shinra tensei to move it.

"Ok girls yes I know you saw Kiba's junk but your not the only ones scared from seeing that, at least let me and the others come back in. Our backs are killing us." Naruto said one morning.

Sakura having (finally) cooled down enough was reluctant but willing to give the others a chance.

"Good now that we have that out of the way we can actually get some team training in instead of just individual training like before. Let's go around and refresh ourselves and each other on where we stand. Sasuke can go first and I'll round us out. Sasuke?" Naruto explained.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am in the bingo book as an A rank threat with the title 'Kinjutsu Sasuke'. I know at least one taijutsu style from each country as well as kenjutsu. My elements are fire and lightning. As my title tells you guys I have several kinjutsu in my arsenal."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm not in the bingo book as far as I know, my element is earth. I have started med-nin training."

"As you all know, I am the beautiful Yamanaka Ino. My element is earth, and I have med-nin training as well as my clan jutsu."

"Nara Shikamaru. Earth element. The rest is shrouded in shadows."

"Hi I'm Akimchi Choji. My element is fire. I fight using my clan taijutsu."

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba, a total bad-ass. Other countries are to scared to even write about me. My element is fire, and I use my clan taijutsu with Akamaru." -Yip-

"Aburame Shino is my name. Unlike my team mate I am under no illusions about my strength or what others think about me. My element is earth."

"Hello everybody." At this Hinata bowed. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I have not yet made a name for my self to the entirety of our world. My element is water. I know the Hyuuga style taijutsu and have made several modifications that are pending official approval from the clan head. Although not the best I like to believe I am proficient in medical jutsu."

"YOSH I AM ROCK LEE AND ALTHOUGH IT IS NOT WELL KNOWN OUT SIDE OF OUR VILLAGE I AM THE BLUE BEAST. MY ELEMENT IS LIGHTNING BUT I STILL HAVE YET TO FIND A WAY TO USE IT IN COMBAT. I AM VERY EXPERIENCED IN THE GOKEN STYLE OF TAIJUTSU."

Before tenten or Neji could continue Naruto spoke up. "I understand that you are always exited Lee but no more yelling on this trip, part of this trip is to simulate a mission. If this were a real mission you could have given away our position and killed us all. Neji continue."

"My name is Hyuuga Neji. My element is earth. I am considered to be a prodigy in the ways of the Hyuuga style taijutsu, the gentle fist."

"My name is Tenten and my element is lightning. I know how to use every kind of weapon in Konaha and several not found there."

"Now that you have all gone I can begin. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, but most people know me as my bingo book title. The Kage Killer." Most looked at him as if he were stupid, but he ignored it for now. " I am only considered an A rank for now, because the others know to watch out for me but they don't know I'm as strong as I am. I have trained in and have mastered the exercises for all five basic elements, though my primary element is wind. I have several kinjutsu, most of which I created myself. Before we go to bed you can ask Sasuke to let you see our pages in the bingo book. Are there any questions before we retire for the night?"

Several put their hands up. "Kiba."

"Why did they call you Kage killer?"

"Several of our guests at the last Chunnin exams witnessed me killing different reanimated Kage including two Hokage and a Raikage. Shikamaru." Naruto rounded off with.

"If there are eye witnesses that saw you kill three Kage why are you still a Gennin?" Shikamaru asked.

"I asked that very question when Sasuke and I returned from getting Tsunade. According to Hokage-jiji while we were gone there were several threats made that if I was seen in one of the other great four countries with out proof and a proper squad for a mission or if any of the others found out I got promoted to Chunnin within the next three years that they would go to war with us by teaming up. Shino."

"Is that why you are the Gennin Commander when the last time we had one was in the first war?"

"Correct Shino. My position is a way to work around the ultimatum without going against it. It also puts me right under the two other commanders and makes me the same authority level as the ANBU Commander. Once Sasuke shows you the book go to bed, as I said we start the real training tomorrow.

"Ok, now that we all got a good nights rest lets start with some thing new to us all." Naruto looked at Tenten. "I mean new to most of us. I was going to give you guys these earlier but instead we spent a few days making camp. We have used up nine of our allotted fourteen days, that only leaves us with five days to get used to our weapons and working as a single team. To be honest the real reason I chose you guys is because I know you will all be great in the future. But we are at war so we might not all have futures that's why I want us to be one group of 12 and able to work as a big group or split up into smaller you have a question ask our resident weapon mistress, Tenten."

Tenten not expecting to be put on the spot didn't know whether to be intimidated because every one was looking at her or proud that her skills were being acknowledged.

"Choji, As your teams tank and for your gentile nature your weapon is this tower shield." Naruto tossed a long shield at Choji who caught it with one hand.

"Thanks for thinking about my fighting style Naruto."

"Shikamaru. For your shadow techniques this will help you win some fights before they start, you get this nice scythe."

"Shadows, and a scythe? what you plan on others thinking I'm a reaper?"

"If it works. Ino, as your team medic you can't afford to get close. This combined with your clan jutsu make mid to far range best for you. I got you a Trident."

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Ino blushed, causing Hinata to glare.

"Team 10 as you have more than likely noticed your weapons cast quite the shadow. Shikamaru you know why. In case something happens Shikamaru is in charge. Shikamaru I will be noting that when we get back." Team 10 nodded their heads understanding what Naruto was trying to get them to train.

"Team 9. As your Sensei uses ninchucku I have decided to get you weapons similar to his but different enough to not make it as easy to counter your whole team. Tenten with most of your weapons being blades of some kind or the next, I got you hook swords."

"How come I don't get any exotic toys?" Naruto ignored her pouting.

"Neji. Due to your excellent chakra control and rigid stances you get a whip."

Neji looked at Naruto with a similar expression as Tenten.

"Lee, your weapon is the closest to Gai-Sensei. Gai uses a piece of metal connected to a chain connected to another piece of metal. Where as yours is a piece of metal connected to a chain connected to a spiked ball. You get a flail."

"YOSH." Naruto gave Lee a look before. "Sorry Naruto I got carried away again." Lee said as he bowed his head.

"Team 9 your backup leader is now Tenten."

"What I was second in command!" Neji roared at Naruto.

"Yes and now your not. You are too hot headed, the longer you are in charge at this point the better the odds of you getting your team killed. Lee on the other hand is too exited and might miss something leading to the same result." Naruto explained.

"Team 8. Kiba due to your in your face attitude and up close and personal taijutsu here are a pair of twin bladed hand claws."

"Sweet this will cut better than my finger nails did."

"Shino these are a pair of spiked gauntlets. You have almost no taijutsu skills sorry to say, but you fight well with your bugs. These will give you better defense while letting you do damage to your opponent if attacked close range." Shino merely nodded his head.

"Hinata" At this Hinata blushed. "With your taijutsu and quick fluid movements I believed these would be useful." Naruto handed her ten small pieces of what for a second looked like jewelry causing Ino to turn her head and huff in annoyance. "These are finger claws. You put one on each of your fingers is even if you don't use chakra you can still inflict damage to your opponent, as these are light and individual you should still be able to use your custom jutsu."

Hinata looked less thrilled about it not being jewelry for a second before realizing, hey its closer to jewelry than Ino got.

"As the best tactical thinker on your team Shino is in charge. As for team 7. I will be using these eskrima sticks. No hidden meaning or any thing, when I saw them I just knew they were a part of me some how."

Every one looked at him like he was nuts, which to be fair he had done a good job proving the last few months. Everybody had an awesome and practical weapon for their styles and Naruto was seemingly awestruck by two metal sticks. What a weirdo, seriously name one bad-ass that mainly fought with two sticks.

"Sakura you get a pair of spiked knuckles because ... well... you like punching things"Naruto muttered "mostly me."

"What did you just say Naruto-baka" Sakura said clenching her fist.

Naruto quickly moved on to Sasuke to preseve his head, as Sakura had already donned her gloves. "Sasuke remember this?" Naruto asked as he tossed a deactivate Raijin no ken to Sasuke.

Sasuke merely smirked.

It was the morning of the last day in wave when Naruto locked his compound with a blood seal. "Ok everyone lets haul ass back to Konoha and show those Gennin and Chunnin who the best are."

STATS

free - 0

bijuu control 6/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 6/6

med 0/6

sensor 2/6

enlightenment 1/1

earth element 2/6

fire element 2/6

lightning element 2/6

water element 3/6

wind element 6/6

yin/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and yin/yang 1

chakra absorb 1/6

chakra transplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. yin/yang 4


	27. Non-Canon Chronicles 1

AN:

I received a review just before I posted this chapter. Hiruzen and Kakashi were not meant to look like they were picking on or being unfair to Naruto just to make them feel good. It's not that he was getting in trouble for knowing things no body told him. Most of what he was saying was classified or forbidden history. Uzugakure was taken out so the kids wouldnt find out about Konoha's greatest failure to save face. So Naruto (as far as they knew) must have broken in some where else to find this information. Naruto's parentage was highly classified on both sides (yet again how would he find out about it if he wasn't sneaking around for this stuff), as for Kakashi's past and his dead teem mates that kind of stuff is classified in the real world only not as severe a punishment (Kakashi or someone who lived threw that mission or some one who has high enough clearance to find out are you only people able to know). Lastly the Mangenkyo. This is more forbidden history only this history was hidden by the clan not the state so Naruto would have to be breaking into even more places.

This is all happening only a few days after he stole the Forbidden Scroll so Hiruzen would be really pissed about all of these happening but when they all would have happened right after each other it would show him (even if this isn't true) Naruto can't be trusted and has a thirst for knowledge that is just too similar to what he went threw with his prized student years ago.

Kakashi on the other hand likes to pretend the past never happened and continues his day to day routine. Visiting Rin and Obito's graves isn't him grieving for them to come back. He goes day after day to try to convince him self they're still there. Being reminded about their deaths (of which he feels were both his fault.) from the last piece of the only person he had in his life would only make those feeling come to the surface easier.

As you can see neither of these were meant to be two people with positions of authority abusing their power on new personnel but rather punishment for knowing things that are either illegal to know or are at least supposed to be kept secret (even if Kakashi's punishment was rather excessive).

AN done:

Naruto and his group made it back just after the majority of civilians started going about thier day. The first thing Naruto did was bring his team to Jiraiya's office to report the situaion, and that is where we start.

"... and than we got back to Konoha to report back to you."

"We have a lead on one of Oto's bases. I want you to take team 7 and investigate. You leave in 30 minutes, dismissed."

"Holy shit Kaka-sensei is on time." Naruto exclaimed seeing his Captain.

"Hey you guys don't really feel like that do you?"

Their looks alone told him they did in fact think that.

"Anyway Hokage-sama got some Intel saying he knew where an Oto base was and we were to destroy it. We don't take any prisoners."

"Actually I have Erokage's permission to take hostages if I see fit."

"Well anyway, lets go." Kakashi said completely ignoring what Naruto said.

Team 7 stopped in a small post town for nightly lodging. After paying for a room for the team to sleep in team 7 changed into night clothes and were just about to go to sleep when there was a knock on the door. Kakashi being the closest to the door opened it a crack to see who it was. Seeing a small group of people holding clubs, axes and such Kakashi held up a single digit before closing the door and heading to bed. After he got comfortable he closed his eye and said "Sakura the doors for you."

Kakashi woke up the next morning and looked about the room seeing several bodies half hanging though walls Kakashi was happy for a few seconds before seeing what looked like lightning damage marks in a few of the bodies. "Sasuke, Naruto did you guys help Sakura last night?"

"Of course you taught us to work as a team when ever we can." Sasuke scoffed.

"I guess I deserved that, but I wanted to make sure she could pull her own weight, so I know If she's good enough for field work now that we're in a war."

"As long as Sasuke and I are with her no-one will hurt her." Naruto boasted.

That morning they went to the next port town to find it more violent than than the last in the streets.

"Lets see love shop, love shop, love shop, love shop, love oh for the love of god does this place have any thing not a whore house?" Kakashi whispered to himself.

"Here I thought you would love some place like this you perv." Sakura growled.

"Lets just grab some food and get out of here." Sasuke whispered.

After getting food and walking out of the town the team found a ninja fall out of the bushes sideways holding their shoulder. Team 7 watched carefully waiting for any traps when a bunch of kunai flew out of the bushes at the ninja on the ground. Right after that others popped out of the bush, the one with a huge pair of scissor like blades slashed at Naruto while another one when for Sakura with more kunai. Naruto pulled out his eskrima sticks and caught the blades on either side. Naruto pushed back against the other ninjas weapon for a few seconds before the enemy ninja stumbled backwards and landed on his ass. Naruto swung one of his eskrima at his head when the other guy was pulled in to the ground. "Fuck I almost had him." Naruto cursed to himself.

On the other side of the clearing Sakura was parrying the other guys partners kunai when she went to push against the kunai she had an idea and fainted instead pulling her kunai back and ducking to punch the gut in the gut with her new toy. The guy went flying back and landed on the ground with blood dripping down from his mouth when he too was pulled under ground.

"Something tells me we'll be seeing more of them later but for now, who are you and why were they after you?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is Fuuma Sasame, and those guys have been after me for a while now. They are oto-nin and protect Orochimaru's palace. They have been trying to make our clan join them for some time but we don't want to join such an evil man, they started taking our people by force." Sasame explained.

"If you want Konoha will welcome your entire clan if you come to our village with us after we're done this mission but first, tell us where can we find Orochimaru's palace." Naruto explained.

After walking a few hours Sasame fell to her knees claiming exhaustion. Kakashi nodded his head and let the team rest for a few minutes. After taking a small break to eat field rations Sasame happily called out she was going to make juice for them for being willing to help her. When she got back with the juice she carefully put cups in front of the members of team 7. "Sasame-chan where's your drink?" Kakashi asked.

"I knew I couldn't carry them all back so I already drank mine." she said with a cheery smile.

Naruto was the first to drink his juice. He also downed it in one gulp, Sasuke widened his eyes seeing how Sasame was watching Naruto drink as if her life depended on it. Unfortunately it now did. "Sakura no!"Sasuke yelled as he smacked Sakura's drink from her hand when it was only inches from her mouth.

"Sasuke-kun?" team 7's konochi asked surprised.

Instead of answering sakura, Sasuke glared at Sasame with his Sharingan actively spinning slowly. "What type of poison did you put in it?"

Sasame answered in a monotone indicating she was trapped into telling the truth. "I put a sleeping agent in the drinks to give you to the three chasing me in exchange for seeing their leader."

"Why do you want to see their leader so bad?"

"Their leader is my cousin Arashi."

"Fuck, knowing Naruto this just turned into a rescue operation."

"Damn right it did." Naruto yelled shocking of Sasame out of her genjutsu.

"What, why and how are you still up? That's the strongest sleeping agent in this country?" Sasame asked flabbergasted.

"Well lets go team." Kakashi said with his signature eye smile. Behind him unseen was his half full glass.

"And your sure no one knows we're here?" Sakura asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Well she might think no one's around but she is sorely mistaken. You see when Orochimaru is gone this here is my house."

Sasuke tensed for a moment hearing her voice again, before remembering this time he not only had back up but two-thirds were good. come to think about it he relised Sakura was the only person from team 7 who wasn't in the bingo book.

Tayuya just held her hand up for a second. "I don't wish to fight. Not to death anyways, that being said if you were to go down the right side hall 300 feet before turning to the right wall and found a secret room with one of our bosses loyal servants and brought him to the hidden leader it could easily boost your strength. Unfortunately as long as I'm conscious I can't let you get away expecaily with such knowledge." With that Tayuya jumped into the middle of the group and was fighting so sloppy that it put the whole of team 7 on edge waiting for her trap to spring. It wasn't until Sasame commented "that this was extremely sloppy, almost like she was trying to lose." did they under stand. She was trying to throw the fight. Kakashi at that point got under her (pathetic) guard and knocked her out.

Naruto opened a sealing scroll and was about to put her into his specially made prisoner scroll when Kakashi grabbed his arm and looked him in the eye. It wasn't said out loud but Naruto heard it loud and clear. Naruto sighed as he re-rolled the scroll and put it back in his pouch.

After following Tayuya's instructions they did indeed find one of Orochimaru's most loyal, Kaguya Kimimaru strapped to the bed unconscious.

"Ok Naruto now you can use your scroll." Kakashi said.

It only took Naruto seconds to seal the body away. While Naruto was busy with that Kakashi had the others look for any documents that could be useful, finding only documents Kakashi put them into a scroll and pocketed them.

It was after the team was done that they relised Sasame was gone. "God dammit where did she go." Sasuke cursed be for they heard a scream coming from an open room down the hall.

By the time they got to the room Sasame was bleeding from almost every where.

"And here I thought Tayuya was losing her touch if she could get in here but it turns out she must have been beaten for all of you to get passed her." The guy with a bald head with a scar running over his one eye that had abnormal length appendages.

"Spider like huh? By any chance are you related to Kidomaru?" Naruto asked.

"I was granted powers like Kidomaru-sama. Where he is powerful I am weak. That being said I have power enough to destroy you lot, and when I do I will take that weakling Tayuya's place as Orochimaru's personal guard."

"Well at least your not full of your self. Oh wait you are." Sakura laughed.

Sakura's barb incited Jigumo to attack.

Jigumo launched himself at Sakura who in turn ran through hand seals quickly to put a wall up between them, repeating her jutsu she swiftly created three other walls and a roof. "Sasuke-kun could you use a fire jutsu please?" She asked her team mate while making a hole just big enough for him to breath fire into creating an oven.

When Sakura collapsed the walls to confirm the duo's kill she found nothing left. "Wow Sasuke-kun your fire sure is strong."

"If you put as much effort into using that high brain power as you do kissing my ass you would remember one of his team is an earth user like yourself that can drag others under ground to escape." Sasuke said bluntly.

"But Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whimpered with tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke is right Sakura. You have your strong points but you ignore them to often. Sasame looks to be blooding out you heal her the three of us will do the fighting." Naruto looked behind him the you unconscious girl and saw Kakashi passed out a few feet from her. -sigh- "Of cause the two of us. Let's go Sasuke, lets show them just who they're fucking with." Naruto exclaimed summoning his escrima sticks, followed by Sasuke activating the Rijin no ken.

Nothing happened for several seconds which only served to put the two young warriors even more on edge when Sasuke saw chakra movement in the corner of his vision and pounced electro-sword down stabbing into the floor killing who ever was in it. "Be on guard Naruto, odds are that was just to get us to let our guards down by making us think we won. Only a low level Gennin could make a mistake like that."

"Or we're just that awesome. Keep looking for signs Sasuke."

It only took a few minutes before Sakura called out she was done and Sasame was going to be fine. On her way to join her team mates the guy with long arms and legs fell from the ceiling on top of Sakura intending to kill her so she couldn't heal anyone else when -whack- he flew to the side of the room with a bruise along his face from one of Naruto's sticks.

As team 7 ran at the abnormally proportioned ninja they heard high pitched chirping behind them. Unfortunately they decided to look back, giving the person they were after time to run at Sakura with a kunai stabbing her in the chest. What Naruto and Sasuke saw was Kakashi with his arm right thew the guy with the weird scissor like weapon attached to his arm when they saw Kakashi's eyes widen in fear and pain. "Sakura no!"

Before Naruto and Sasuke could turn their heads to look at Sakura as her body fell Kakashi with the same arm impaling the second body with the same arm. Kakashi whipped his arm downward, gravity pulling the dead bodies off his arm. Green chakra was pulsing out of his hands into the wound. "Naruto her lung was pierced. I'm closing the wound but the blood in her lungs can still kill her. Try to use your suton training as a way to bring it out of her lungs and make her cough it out. Sasuke copy the jutsu I'm using and help me close her wound."

It took the team what to them was forever before Sakura was healed enough to open her eyes. "I don't mind where your hand is Sasuke-kun" before her eyes twitched over to her Sensei "But you can move your pervy hands before I punch you into next week Sensei."

Naruto laughed. "She's going to be fine?"

Sasuke carried Sakura in her arms while Kakashi had Sasame thrown over his shoulder.

"Ready Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup tell me when and I'll blow the fuck out of this base. Kaka-sensei."

"Do it."

-BOOM-

-flash-flash- 'Finally I thought I'd never see those again its been so long.' "What only one? The fuck?"

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Er, ah nothing?" The rest of team 7 looked at him like he was an idiot

'what ever one is better than none but why did it go back down? Was getting two only temporary? Oh well I've almost got Kurama maxed out anyways I'll put the point there.'

A purplish grey haired teenage boy set a red headed teen girl down in front of him before his master.

"Orochimaru-sama. I was almost back to the base when I found Tayuya-sama beaten outside her base. I barely managed to pick her up when I heard sounds coming from the entrance. I hide in wait to ambush them, but the ones who did it were Copy cat Kakashi, Kinjutsu Sasuke, and Kage killer Naruto. Even if Tayuya was fighting fit, I fear we would have lost."

"You did well to bring her back instead of fight. I have few soldiers strong enough to fight Kakashi with out him having back up. But what about your mission?"

"My lord My mission was a success and I already dropped the former Kusa-nin at the North base."

"Go to the North base tell him I said you are to be trained. With a lot of work and a little bit of polishing you could be as powerful as a real Jonnin."

"Thank you my lord."

STATS

free - 0

bijuu control 7/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 6/6

med 0/6

sensor 2/6

enlightenment 1/1

earth element 2/6

fire element 2/6

lightning element 2/6

water element 3/6

wind element 6/6

yin/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and yin/yang 1

chakra absorb 1/6

chakra transplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. yin/yang 4


	28. Non-Canon Chronicles 2

Team 7 walked to the gates of Konoha followed by about two dozen others. "Open the gates Kotetsu. we have refugees from what used to be the land of rice fields.

In Jiraiya's office Naruto handed the scroll over to him explain who was in it and how they found him.

"Good with this Orochmaru can increase the power of root, and with it the power of Konaha." Jiraiya said as he put it into his pocket. "Naruto a word, the rest of you dismissed." After hearing the door close Jiraiya looked at Naruto seriously. "You need to kill people sometimes. I know you don't like taking lives, I don't either. But some times you have to. I read about Mizuki, you should have killed him when he used you to betray Konoha."

"But I did. His skull was caved in and every thing." Jiraiya held up his hand.

"Then next time make sure, he escaped from the prison he was sent to when you were gone. Iruka went after him. By the time back up arrived it was to late."

"Iruka-sensei's dead?" Naruto asked with a quiver in his voice.

"No, he would have been if not for Suzine though. His legs were torn off competently, she saved his life but couldn't save his legs. He can no longer go back and forth between here, the barrier corp. and the school. He loved teaching but the village needs his skills more. When asked who should replace him as Chunnin Commander he said 'trust Naruto' so..."

"But why can't he stay here instead of the barrier?"

"Barrier and sensor ninjutsu are both rare, Iruka has both. It's a matter of priorities kid."

"The only Chunnin I personally trust right now is Sasuke but he's not fit for it. Shikamaru or Shino would be a good fit but they're only Gennin right now."

"We'll figure this out but for now get caught up on your work. I have a mission for you tomorrow."

The next morning Naruto walked into Jiraiya's office. "Reporting for duty."

"Before I give you your mission bring your team here. Your team will consist of Abrame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata."

Due to the use of shadow clones Naruto had his team assembled within a half hour.

"Now that you are all here your mission is to get a Bitcouchuu (AN: that is how it is spelt in subtitles, seriously) beetle so we can put Kabuto's scent on it. If this works we will have a way to track Orochimaru's second in command and thus Orochimaru.

"Yes Hokage-sama." The four bowed and left.

"Shino for this mission I want you to lead. We're trying to find a bug and your the expert in that field." Naruto said as they left the gates.

After a few minutes Shino decided their best luck would be in the insect forest, for if the weather patterns persist this could be their best chance to get a hold of it for quite some time.

They arrived at a round indent that was so full of trees and insects that you would think it was a safe haven from the insect god him or herself. In roughly the center of the forest there was a tree so big it was almost as tall as the ground outside the sanctuary.

Shino looked to the sky that was indicating it would rain either tonight or in the morning. "This is a picture of the bitcouchuu" Shino said holding a picture to show his team mates. "if you find it call for backup so it doesn't get hurt or fly off." Shino continued in his monotone voice.

Unknown to our team of heroes a team of three Iwa-nin were looking for the same beetle to track down a lost clan scroll.

While looking for the beetle the team split up and one of the Iwa-nin found out about the Konoha-nins mission was the same as theirs when he got an Idea. Why put it the effort looking for some thing so small when they could wait a bit and have it hand delivered to them.

He wasted no time regrouping with the two others from his clan to tell them about the plan.

Elsewhere in the forest Naruto called out to his team. "Hey guys I found it come quickly!" It took all of about two minutes before the team converged to Naruto's location.

"Naruto. I know you are not very well learned in the field of entomology but the one we are looking for is small where as that specimen is massive in proportions. This species is also very aggressive is would be wise to retreat in this instance." Shino said as quietly as he could while still keeping his usual tone of voice.

The giant beetle seemed to have heard they funny enough after they started to try and be quiet. It reared its massively horned head and got ready to attack when it froze for a split second then tried to turn tail and fly off. Just as it left the branch though a beetle so massive that the other one looked small in comparison broke through the canopy and ate it whole.

The beetle was so huge Kiba was only roughly the size of the things eye balls and it had a long thin leathal looking tail sorunded by six distint wings.

"Fu, Chromi!" Naruto yelled at the giant beetle as he ran towards it. The beetle looked at Naruto for a second before it screeched out "Naruto. Kurama. What are you doing in my forest?"

"Your forest? Huh I guess I shouldn't have been surprised it is both massive and inhabited by almost nothing but bugs." Naruto said as he stopped to think about it.

Fu changed back from her released state to her human form and dropped to Naruto to talk to him.

After catching up and explaining what they were looking for and why she nodded her head and transformed her head back to the beetle form and let out a screech. A small bug few into her hand in a matter of minutes and shino took it and put it in a jar.

"Feel free to spend the night in my tree guys."

"Thanks Fu by the way do you mind if I look at your seal?" Naruto replied.

The team was almost out of the forest the next day when they were ambushed buy three Iwa-nin. The female took a look at who they jumped and "Nope fuck that, bye." correction they were ambushed by two Iwa-nin. Naruto looked at Kiba before saying with a heavy tone "Shino has this." and sitting down right where he was. Between Shino's Beetle Armour Jutsu, his spiked gauntlets and his personal training since the end of the invasion the two Iwa-nin left were taken out in quick order.

Naruto got up to walk away before stopping. "Come out. Tell us why you were stalking us for or you deal with me."

Suzumebatchi jumped out of the foliage between her fallen comrades and the Konoha-nin. "We were after the same bug you guys were. We need it to reclaim a clan scroll that would have put us back in good standing in our village."

"Are you willing to trade the lives of these two for it?" Naruto asked.

"Ye-no, no I can't their lives are just as precious."

"Good answer. Go to the tree in the middle of the forest, tell Fu that Naruto sent you. Knowing her she'll get you one, that or kill you. Anyway bye." Naruto stated walking a few steps before looking at his team. "You guys coming or what?"

"Mission report." Jiraiya called as the team walked into his office.

Shino passed it to Naruto who in turn put in on Jiraiya's desk. "Mission accomplished sir. we also met up with the Nanabi and she let me look at her seal." Naruto explained as he moved his shirt over enough so so his updated seal with 7 filled in as well as his 9 and Garra's 1.

"One step closer for our village and another step for your personal goal huh? Did you ask if she wanted to join us? It sounded like she wasn't protected by a village any more." The Hokage thought out loud.

"K" And Naruto was gone.

Up on the roof Naruto put one of his fingers on the dark 7 and hit the ground with his other hand.

In a bigger -poof- than usual the Nanabi was flying in the sky above Hokage Tower.

In less time than it took for Fu to revert back to her human form and drop in-front of Naruto, the roof tops were full of loyal shinobi ready to fight anything to protect their home. I guess the invasion was good for something after all.

"How did I get back here?" Fu asked Naruto.

"I forgot to ask you if you wanted to stay here with us. Don't worry the only time we'll make you fight is if we get attacked again,but with people out there that are stronger than me after all of our kind I figured might as well stick together if we can. We can get you a house here or if you prefer you can stay in the Forest of Death."

"I think I'll like the forest. Besides that run in with you that place was peaceful."

Naruto looked at her weird for a second before "OK. I'll come visit you every now and then."

Fu transformed back and flew to her new home. It wasn't until Fu was out of sight that the ninja went back to what they were doing before the Jinchiriki suddenly appeared.

-blink-blink-

Naruto still had time before he would need more than seven of Kurama's tails worth of power so he might as well put his new point into some thing different. Looking at his stats he relised just because he heals doesn't mean his friends do.

-click- And done.

STATS

free - 0

bijuu control 7/9

nin 0/25

gen 0/25

tai 0/25

fuin 6/6

med 1/6

sensor 2/6

enlightenment 1/1

earth element 2/6

fire element 2/6

lightning element 2/6

water element 3/6

wind element 6/6

yin/yang element 0/6

req. earth,fire,lightning,water and wind level 5

barrier 0/6

req. fuin 5, sensing 1 and yin/yang 1

chakra absorb 1/6

chakra transplant 0/6

req. chakra absorb 3, med 3

kin 5/6

req. yin/yang 4


End file.
